The Gilbert Twins
by mermaidtrip5
Summary: I'm Jordan Gilbert, twin sister of Jeremy and younger sister to Elena. Growing up in Mystic Falls has never been easy, throw in the supernatural word of vampires, witches and werewolves and we are the start of a bad joke. Trying to live a normal life is hard, living in Mystic Falls is harder. Did I mention the Originals have moved to town? Then there is something wrong with me...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

"Ah, the pretty twin." Came Damon's condescending tone.

Rolling my eyes before forcing a smile to turn to him.

"Ah, the older Salvatore." I replied with the same tone.

I watched Damon's eye twitch; this gave me a satisfied feeling in my chest. I folded my arms with a smug smile, I had successfully gotten under Damon's skin today, perfect.

"I like you…" Damon smiled, gently placing a hand on my shoulder and squeezing it. I looked at the hand and then back to him with a raised brow. Damon was _only _nice when he wanted something.

"Need a favour…." Ah there it was. I gave a forced laugh, shaking his hand off me and walking off.

"Jordan, please." I turned when I heard the pleading in his tone.

"Fine, what?" I snapped.

Damon grabbed my upper arm, dragging me into an empty classroom. I could feel this burning need in my arm where he grabbed me, like some magnetic force was pulling me to something inside him. I scrunched up my nose at my body's irrational reaction.

"Relax, wonder-twin, I won't hurt you." His tone softened a little causing me a little confusion. He must have seen the scrunch of my face and deduced it to be fear. Forcing my face to relax, I put a little distance between us when he let go of my arm. I leaned against one of the desks as he leaned against the door. I assumed he would be listening to any noise to indicate that we were being overheard.

"So?" I asked a little impatient.

My anxiety was through the roof, I could hear my own heart beating in my ears. Damon cocked his head to the side when he looked at me. His light blue eyes ran up and down my small frame.

"Jordan, I promise, I won't hurt you." He assured me. I couldn't help it.

"Yeah, like last time." I snapped.

Damon had his humanity off and taken me to get Bonnie, who is one of Elena's best friends, to do a spell for him. I watched as Damon did something so unlike him, it had me open and close my mouth a few times. He looked down; I could see the remorse on his face.

"I am sorry for the pain I have caused you." His tone was sincere. I believed he meant every word. "Please believe that I am sorry."

I shook my self out of whatever trance I was in and nodded at him to continue.

"There is a ball tomorrow night…." I was shaking my head.

"Nope…..No way! I don't want to be near _**THAT **_family."

Damon sighed. He started to pace in front of the door before he turned to me.

"Elena will be going. Mummy Mikaelson wants to speak with her…." Damon trailed off.

I nodded.

Elena had come into my room last night, sitting on the bed to talk to me. I, in turn, just asked that I didn't have to be apart of the crazy scheme she had planned. She had laughed and hugged me tight, kissing my temple before she jumped in bed beside me.

"You already know….." Damon narrowed his eyes and I rolled mine. "You're ok, letting you sister walk into a death trap?" he asked me.

"Elena can handle herself, Damon. She is strong and brave…." Damon was laughing. I narrowed my eyes at him, folding my arms.

"Did big sister tell you that Mummy-Mikaelson has tried to kill her….a few times actually." Damon sounded smug as he watched my face morph from anger to confusion. I furrowed my brows as he walked up to me, placing hands on my shoulders. My body felt this fire where his hands were placed. I looked at each hand before turning to look back into those baby blue eyes.

"What time am I picking you up for the ball, Cinderella?" he grinned.

I fidgeted with my dress, feeling every nerve in my body riddled with fear. Damon summed up everything I had been left out on the loop on. even my own twin Jeremy knew more then I did. I had grounded my teeth a little. He never lied to me and he was lying to me more and more.

Damon pulled his blue mustang up to the mansion and I whistled under my breath. I could feel my eyes widened; this place was like a palace. I could hear Damon chuckle at my reaction. I turned to him quickly.

"What?" I asked, feeling my cheek heat a little.

"I forget, how young and innocent one can be…..before you scowl, I mean that as a compliment." He quickly added.

I laughed and smiled at him.

"Damon giving me compliments….." before I could finish that sentence he was scowling at me.

"Don't let it get to your head, little Gilbert."

We pulled up; a man dressed in all black was opening the door for me. I thanked him before fixing my dress. Damon walked around the front of his car, coming to stand beside me. he offered me his arm. I looked at it and bit the inside of my cheek as I took it. I could feel fire and tingles everywhere we were touching. The double doors opened, and we walked through. the first thing I saw was the extravagant staircase lit with dangling lights.

"Wow." I murmured, feeling my eyes studying the beautiful and open foyer. Damon and I walked through, I smiled politely as a few people from town bowed their head my way. I felt Damon pull away, my body feeling this hollow feeling instantly. He grabbed two chutes of champagne, handing one to me, before grabbing another as we walked over to Carol Lockwood.

"Hello Carol." He sung.

I walked up beside him, smiling brightly at the major.

"Hello." She replied. Looking at Damon before turning to me with a smile and an incline of her head.

"Hanging out with your new besties?" Damon asked.

I hid my smile behind a sip of the bubbly.

"I am the mayor Damon. When the oldest, deadliest vampire family move into your town, you welcome them with a smile." She held her glass up to him. they clinked their glasses before taking a sip.

"Hmm." Damon replied, looking around before his gaze fell back on Carol. "At least you know who you are borrowing that cup of sugar from." He smiled at her.

I stepped back behind Damon as Carol leaned closer.

"I am trying to protect this town, they have assured me they want peace and I have assured them, I will enforce it." she smiled politely.

"Mayor Lockwood." An elegant male voice suddenly cut in. my eyes widened a little, I could feel my heart fluttering nervously as I could feel a wave of power rolling off him. He had to be one of Klaus's siblings. I tried not to look his way, no point in putting a face to such a beautiful voice. I scowled at my thoughts, complimenting the Mikealson's, good job Jordan!

"We haven't formally met, Kol Mikaelson." I heard the sound of lips brushing against skin and found myself wanting to badly look at him. He sounded elegant and had the manners of a gentleman from Pride and Prejudice. I envisioned Mr Darcy and how he greeted Elizabeth Bennet.

"I hope your lovely town embraces us, just as much we plan to embrace it." I could hear the smile in his tone.

I watched Damon shift closer, offering out his hand.

"Damon Salvatore." There was a pause, I watched Damon's head tilt down in confusion. "Have we met?" he asked.

"I have met a lot of people. And you don't particularly stand out."

I snorted.

I froze before quickly making a hasty escape, leaving Damon in favour of Matt. He grinned when spotting me.

"Wow Jordan, you look very….nice."

I frowned a little before smiling. I always looked just nice and for once, just once, I wanted to hear that I looked beautiful or pretty and not by Elena or Jeremy.

"Thanks Matt. You scrub up nice too." I said, stepping closer and fixing his bow tie. I heard Matt's breath hitch, looking up and seeing his eyes widened. I turned to see Elena with both Damon and Stefan on each arm. She looked breathtaking and I found my mouth slightly fall open a little. Her dress was stunning. I smiled as her eyes fell on me. I watched her eyes widened slightly before she mouthed

'You look beautiful.'

'Thanks, you do too.' I replied with.

I turned to Matt as he watched Elena.

"She looks beautiful."

"Yes, she does."

I felt relief flood though me as Caroline Forbes walked over in a very beautiful blue and silver dress.

"Wow…Care…. look at you." I gestured down to the dress.

"Don't even…..Klaus gave it to me." she groaned.

"Has good taste." I murmured.

I slowly walked around her, inspecting the beautiful gown. If I could ever afford something like this in my lifetime, I would die happy. I felt someone watching me intently and tried to shake the feeling off. My money was on Stefan. He was making it his life mission to be my personal babysitter.

A few moments passed and I felt the stare move off me and relaxed, releasing the air I hadn't realised I had been holding in. there was a sounding of someone tapping the glass in the foyer. Caroline, Matt and I walked together through to the beautiful staircase.

I spotted Klaus on the stairs and felt my eyes narrow instantly. His blue eyes wondered over Caroline before he smirked at me. indicating he had indeed, seen me. I scoffed under my breath lightly, shaking my head and looking away. I felt Matt nudge me and I looked back up at him. I made a face, asking him what he nodded back to the stairs.

Elijah, I had the pleasure of meeting him twice, he had never brought harm to me. he had actually saved me. I watched him in fascination. He was handsome and elegant and perfect. I mean, if you could look past his dietary requirement.

"Welcome and thank you for joining us…" he spoke with courtesy and power. I watched as a lady walked down the stairs, my eyes finally leaving Elijah's body to take in the rest of his family. I skipped over Klaus quickly, rolling my eyes in the process. I found my eyes wondering back up to the woman as Elijah gestured to her. she wore a black ball gown. "You know, whenever my mother brings our family together like this, it is tradition to commence the evening with a dance…."

I moved my eyes from their mother, whom I learned was named Ester to the rest of the family. There a young man standing a few steps down from her. He was devilish and handsome, and I found my breath catch in my throat, I moved my eyes from him skipping Klaus, again. He seemed to always be popping up in my line of sight and my head was thumping with his brain intruding my thoughts. I saw Rebekah with an emerald dress that hugged her perfectly, her long blonde hair in an updo style. Her eyes skimmed over the crowd before landing on me, her lips lifted in the corners as she saw me. then I moved my eyes down to the last member of the Mikaelson's. he looked older than the rest of them but still as handsome. He gave me the feeling of feeling out of place. I sympathised with him, the new world would be scary if you have been daggered and carted in a box by your younger brother.

"If you would all find yourselves a partner and meet us in the ball room."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

I watched as Rebekah walked over, stretching out her hand to Matt.

"Come now, date, we have a dance." She smiled.

She turned to Caroline and sneered and then turned to me.

"You look...ok." She shrugged.

I just shrugged a little before watching her and Matt walk to the dance floor. Caroline scowled and I heard her sneer.

"Who does she think she is?"

Before I could say anything, Klaus was walking over, and dread washed over me. He had threatened mine and Jeremy's lives at least weekly since moving into town. I took a small step back, putting a safe distance between us.

"Relax, little Gilbert. No harm shall come to you tonight." He turned to Caroline with a smile and I noticed a small spark in his eyes. "Care for a dance, love?" He offered his arm. Caroline huffed, turning to me, I gave a nod and she took the arm. I watched as Klaus escorted her to the dance floor. I blew out the breath between my teeth, squeezing my hips to centre myself.

"May I?" A familiar voice asked.

I turned to Stefan with a smile.

"Are you sure?" I teased.

He grabbed my hand, linking my arm through his. We walked to the dance floor, taking our place. I gave him a nervous sideways look. He smiled.

"You look nice."

I felt my heart sink, before my sadness could take root the music started, we stepped in time. We turned to face the other couples, bowing before I felt Stefan twirl me around and into his arms. I just kept quiet, my eyes looking around and trying to ignore the fire burning through my system.

"Are you ok Jordy?" he asked softly.

"Hm?" I asked.

"Are you ok?" he asked again.

We twirled and I was spun into the arms of someone else. I felt my heart jump through my skin as blue eyes lit with amusement.

"I believe this is a ball, not a dance." Klaus commented.

His eyes looked down at my dress that fell halfway from knee to ankle. I bit my lip, trying to stop the tears from forming. I heard him chuckle which caused me to turn and look at him.

As I was about to question him, I was spun into the arms of another Mikaelson. The handsome one. I felt my breath hitch and his smirk spread across his face.

"I think you look rather beautiful..." my heart skipped a few beats, at hearing his words. I blinked at him, he pulled me a little closer to his body, whispering in my ear. "We didn't get to meet earlier, I'm Kol." He pulled away, his eyes lingering on my neck. I could feel my tongue swelling in my mouth. Before introducing myself, I was spun into the arms of Elijah. I could feel my pulse steady as his strong hand clasped mine.

"Good evening Jordan. Never mind Niklaus, you look lovely."

"Thank you, Elijah." I smiled, feeling myself falling into the depths of his lovely warm brown eyes.

"My mother wishes to speak with your sister." His tone was gentle, but I could hear the question through it.

"I don't know what it is about." I quickly defended myself.

"I know. I believe you." He smiled reassuringly at me. we were to change partners, but he kept me, spinning me around and back to his chest. "Would you tell me if she told you?" he asked.

I looked around a little nervously, noticing Elena, Damon and Stefan were already missing off the dance floor.

"I-I-I I don't know." I answered honestly.

"I see..."

"But Elena rarely tells me." I offered him the information freely. He looked down at me a little confused. "Maybe because I am her younger sister and she wishes to keep me safe." I answered his unasked question. I smiled at him as he made the knowing sound. "I would not like to see you get hurt Elijah. You have shown me kindness and saved my life when you were not obliged to do so."

He looked down at me and smiled.

"Thank you for your honesty Jordan."

He spun me into Matt's arms. I cocked my head to the side as he looked a little annoyed.

"Caroline grill you?" I asked.

He gave me a knowing look before chuckling under his breath.

"I forget you are younger than us."

"By a year Matt. One measly little year." I responded with a laugh of my own.

The dancing came to an end, Matt and I walked over to the corner, I found myself leaning against him to readjust the strap on my shoes.

"These things will be the death of me." I muttered.

"Why do you even wear them?" Matt asked as he held me in place.

"A lady must complete the look." I said in a matter of fact tone.

He shook his head with a laugh. Before long Rebekah walked over, turning to Matt.

"Would you like some fresh air?"

"Ah...sure...Jordan?" he asked, turning to me.

"Hmm? What?" I asked.

"Do you want to join us?" Matt asked.

I looked at Rebekah who had a dark look in her eyes, fear crawling up my spine. I shook my head quickly.

"No, I think I see Hamish, haven't spoken to him tonight."

I watched as Matt and Rebekah walked outside, I was about to turn my gaze away when I spotted the man, Kol following them. I had a bad feeling. As I tried to push my way through the crowd, Carol appeared in front of me with a smile.

"Jordan, you look lovely." She smiled at me, gesturing down. I smiled warmly at her. She had been kind when my mother and father were killed.

"Thank you, Mayor Lockwood. You look stunning." I commented.

I saw her cheeks heat a little before she patted her dress down.

"Thank you, it's nice to hear a compliment."

I nodded and excused myself, to try and get outside in search of Matt. As I walked through the doors, I saw Matt and Rebekah walking back up, Rebekah had Matt's jumper on. I smiled as Matt looked up.

"I thought you were going to talk to Hamish?"

"He is occupied...something about refinance and future establishments." I gave Matt a blank look and he laughed.

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to get in the middle of that either."

The three of us walked back inside, being called for an announcement. The waiters were offering us glasses with tinted pink champagne.

I felt a presence beside me to my right, fear beating at me like a drum.

"Here, for the lovely lady... I believe you have not yet given me your name." Kol spoke. I turned and accepted the glass from his hand with a soft smile. Trying to keep my pulse calm but failed. I saw his eyes flash dark and I jumped as his fingers brushed mine. The burning sensation inside came to life, roaring. This need was burning me from the inside out and I stifled it down with a sharp bite inside my cheek.

"Jordan Gilbert." I replied.

There was a clearing of a throat that caught my attention, I shifted my gaze from Kol to the stairs where his mother stood.

"It provides me with no greater joy to see my family reunited as one. I would like to thank you all for being a part of this spectacular evening...Cheers." she raised her glass.

I turned to Kol, feeling his intense stare fixated on me. We all rose our glasses and murmured cheers in unison.

I watched Kol take a sip, I took one too. I felt this small ounce of relief pouring through me. It was a fleeting second where the fire inside didn't feel all consuming.

Silence fell between Kol and I and for once it felt easy and joyous.

"Little brother, who do we have here?" the last Mikaelson son asked as he walked over. He smiled at me.

"Fin, please meet the lovely Jordan Gilbert." Kol introduced.

I saw Fin's eyes flare with recognition as he smiled taking my hand in his and kissing my knuckles. My heart was hammering inside my chest and the fire seemed to be engulfing me. Once he let go of my hand, I felt a small easing to my body.

"Fin Mikaelson."

"Pleasure to meet you."

He walked off and I felt myself watching as he turned to give me one last look before turning a corner. I turned to find Kol watching me intently, my pulse thundered again, and I looked down to my shoes.

"I better go."

Kol took my hand, kissing my knuckles. My eyes widened as sparks danced under my skin, the fire was becoming harder and harder to ignore.

He kept a hold of my hand as I found myself starring into his eyes.

"Pleasure to meet you Jordan. I hope to be seeing you around."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

After the ball, I woke up feeling like my head was on fire. I groaned, pulling myself out of bed and dragging myself into a cold shower. I felt the water wash over my skin, chilling my bones, I could feel my lips turning blue. Getting out, I changed as Jeremy walked in, flopping onto my bed.

"Argh! I hate this!" he whined.

"Oh, you mean lying on my bed or spending time with me?" I pouted and he scowled at me, pointing a finger my way.

"Don't! I love you and you know it!"

I sighed. Walking over, I sat down beside his sprawled-out body.

"I'm sorry."

"What's wrong?" he asked. A smile creeped over my face; Jeremy could read me like a book. I felt his hand squeeze my thigh, encouraging me.

"It's just….I feel off. I can't explain it and its driving me crazy!" I finished, yanking my hair. I felt Jeremy sit up, grabbing my hands into his own. I looked up and smiled at him.

"You don't need to explain to me." He pulled me to him. My face crushing against his chest and I found myself smiling. He kissed the top of my head. After I pulled away, I poked his chest.

"What's up with you?"

"Well, Elena is in a mood…." I winced. Elena in a mood was never a good thing. I rose a brow before we heard a door slam and a frustrated yell. Jeremy walked over to the bathroom that we shared and connected our rooms together. He quickly exited my room as my door flew open by Elena.

"Damon is just…..argh!" she shouted.

"Yes…yes he is." I replied, feeling uneasiness wash over me. I sat on the end of my bed cross legged as she walked over and sprawled in the same spot Jeremy was in not a minuet ago. She grabbed my pillow and pulled it over her face and screamed into it. I laughed and grabbed the pillow from her.

"Want to talk about it?" I asked.

She shook her head.

"I want to talk about how pretty you looked last night though." Elena wriggled her eyebrows at me with a smile. I smacked her with my pillow, giggling.

"Like you can talk. I swear, every guy was drooling over you." I pointed at her.

"Noooo…..please don't say that." She pulled her lip up, shaking her head in denial.

"But Jordan, you looked beautiful. I may have taken a few pictures of you too." She winked pulling out her phone and showing me the pictures. I frowned at her but when seeing the pictures, I actually liked them. I looked up at her smiling face.

"I got a lot of 'you look nice'" I mocked. Elena snorted.

"Well, they were right. You did look nice and pretty and beautiful." she grinned, and I covered my face with my hands feeling my cheeks go red. She pulled my hands away with a smile. She kissed my forehead.

"Bonnie and Caroline will be over soon…" she trailed off. I nodded, already getting the hint.

"Want me to drag Jer out too?" I asked.

"I think he has plans."

I frowned and looked at the bathroom door and then turned to Elena who shrugged at me. I rolled my eyes and sighed. I had no idea what I was going to do. My door opened as someone was knocking. I looked up to see Alaric poking his head in.

"Hey girls."

"Hey." We both answered in unison.

I looked at Elena and we both giggled at the same time. Alaric walked in, hands behind his back. I eyed him with narrowed eyes.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go grab a bite? Maybe at the Grill? Play some pool?" he asked, looking at me.

I turned to Elena who just blinked and looked at me.

"Ah, me, right?" I asked a little confused.

He laughed and nodded.

"Yes, Jordy. You."

"Sure." I grinned.

"Are you alright?" Alaric asked as we sat at the bar.

"I'm ok." I nodded, taking a sip from my soda. He gave me a look and I sighed looking down. "Ok, I'm scared is all. These deaths…..they are freaking me out."

"We don't know what's causing them." Alaric sighed, rubbing the back of his head. We stayed silent for a few minutes.

"What about…." I trailed off. Alaric turned to me.

"Vampires?" he whispered.

I shrugged.

"Come on now, let's not go blaming the new family in town just because you lot got a serial killer at large."

I froze hearing the British accent that haunted my nightmares. I could feel my heart jumping out of my ribcage.

I chanced a look up and saw Klaus was not alone. Kol was staring at me intently.

"Don't mind us, my brother and I are here to let off some steam…isn't that right Kol?"

Alaric moved his body to shield me away from Klaus. Sadly, I could feel Kol's gaze burning through me and sending my poor heart into overdrive.

"Right." Kol answered.

I looked at Alaric who turned to me before turning to Klaus with a smile.

"We will leave you to it then."

Jumping to my feet, I grabbed my coat in my arms and we moved away from the bar and to the pool tables. Alaric racked the balls up, I grabbed the cue sticks before grinning at him.

"Care to get smoked again?" I taunted.

"Oh, I learnt a few new tricks…" Alaric replied.

I rolled my eyes, chalking the end of the cue. I gestured for him to break, our game commencing.

I had beaten Alaric three times when his phone went off. I rolled my eyes, feeling annoyance chip away at my good mood. Damon loved to ruin any remote chance I had at a good day; it was like he had a sixth sense for it. Alaric walked closer; his tone low. The music was playing, I bobbed away, singing away to the classic ACDC- Thunderstruck. The Grill wasn't packed but had a few people in it.

I noticed Caroline coming in, giving us a small smile, meaning something was going down. Alaric came over to me.

"I need you to do exactly as I say."

I nodded, feeling fear creepy into my mind, taking away the annoyance. I lined my shot, watching the small exchange at the bar. Caroline folded her arms, saying something. I saw mild interest flicker over Kol's face before he turned his attention back our way. I averted my gaze, striking the white ball and sinking my ball. Lining up my next shot, I saw Caroline making her escape from the Grill and Klaus hot on her heels. I made eye contact with Alaric who mouthed 'it's ok'.

I leaned against the post, watching Alaric lining his shot up. I stifled a laugh as he missed his ball. I walked around, eyeing the table. When I flicked my eyes up, Kol was standing close by, smile on his face.

"A lady like you should choose suitable company." His smirk fell into place as he looked at Alaric. I scowled at what he was implying and felt my temper spike.

"Thanks." I gritted out.

Kol chuckled, walking closer to me. I groaned, before standing up and raising a brow at him.

"I would make suitable company." He smiled at me.

"That's a no from me." I answered with a smile.

I glanced around to notice Rick by the emergency exit, he opened the door and I caught the flash of black leather jacket. Damon.

"I like pretty things with sharp tongues." He mused. I rolled my eyes before hanging my cue stick back up. when I turned, Kol was behind me, stepping closer as his hand stroked my face. I stilled, my eyes widening as fire burned through my face where he was touching.

"Don't touch my daughter!" Alaric snarled quietly as I watched in slow motion, a dagger being plunged into Kol's chest. I gasped as Damon walked in, helping Alaric take Kol into the alley. I went to follow when a hand wrapped around my arm, pulling me to a stop. A hand covered my mouth as I screamed into it, fearing it was Klaus.

"It's ok. It's me." Stefan spoke calmly. I nodded and he removed his hand from my mouth. He let go of my arm before he looked at the door.

"You should head home; you don't need to see that." He motioned to the emergency exit.

I took one last look at the door, guilt tearing into me before I nodded, grabbing my coat and walking out the Grill as quickly as I could. I looked across the street to see Klaus storming over, I went to run when he grabbed me, his fangs lengthened, and he pierced my neck. I screamed before pain and darkness took me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

I woke up the next morning, screaming. I felt strong hands on my shoulders and thrashed to shake them off me.

"Jords….JORDS! It's me!"

That voice was calming, I turned to see Jeremy's concerns dark brown eyes.

"What happened?" I asked. My hand flying up to my neck as the memory of Klaus ripping into my throat haunted me.

"Caroline healed you."

I nodded, taking in deep breaths and trying to calm my heart. I blinked and looked at Jeremy with a confused look. He sensed the question I was about to ask.

"Someone stabbed Alaric last night. He and Elena are at the hospital."

I nodded before the words finally sunk in. Jeremy shook his head, pushing down on my shoulders, not allowing me out of bed.

"No! You are staying here." His tone was firm.

"But….Alaric."

"Has the ring." Jeremy reminded me.

I nodded slowly, settling back into bed. I moved over as Jeremy climbed in, I nestled into him. I felt warm and safe being next to Jeremy. He fished his phone out his pocket, I felt his lips brush the top of my head.

"I was worried that I would lose you." I heard the pain in his voice. I wrapped my arms around him and squeezed. I didn't have the Gilbert rings like Jeremy and Alaric.

"I'm ok….I'm ok." I reassured him.

He hugged me tighter and I knew how much pain he was in. It was the same pain I felt every time he died and came back to life.

"I now get why you always force me to cuddle you when I come back to life."

I laughed and nodded against him.

We stayed silent, until we heard the front door being opened. I felt panic rise, Jeremy grabbed a gun from somewhere, aiming it at my bedroom door.

"Hey…are you guys…" Caroline's voice trailed off.

We both sighed. Jeremy lowered the gun as my bedroom door opened. Caroline's smiling face appearing as she opened the door wider.

"Are you ok?" she asked, her voice gentle.

"Yeah….I guess thanks to you."

Caroline groaned.

"No…..because of me you were hurt. I should have lured Klaus further away. Our plan was going so well."

I looked up at Jeremy who had the same confused look I had on.

"Wait…..you guys are giving me the twin look. The one that says neither of you know what's going on? Like the whole ball thing linked all the Originals. We kill one, we kill them all. Ester is helping us in killing off her children….no?" Caroline asked us.

We both shook our heads at her. I felt like my brain exploded. Trust Caroline to come clean with all information we were left in the dark in. She walked over, sitting on the end of my bed. she sighed and turned to me. Her blue eyes meeting my brown ones.

"I'm sorry. You should never have been dragged into this. Elena is going to be pissed when she finds out…"

"Wait…..she doesn't know what happened last night?"

I turned my look between Jeremy and Caroline who both shook their heads. That explains why my phone or Jeremy's phone wasn't going off or the fact Elena wasn't here to hover over me. I still had my twin doing that, but it was different when it was him.

"She has enough worries. Alaric, Rebekah and Elijah kidnapping her, school, Stefan and Damon drama." Caroline paused when she turned to us. "I shouldn't be saying all this…" she looked between the two of us.

"Kidnapped?" I shrieked.

Jeremy grabbed a hold of me before I could launch myself at Caroline. She winced before muttering about her big mouth.

"She is fine, she is safe. No harm came to her. She got away when Alaric daggered Kol." I nodded. The memory of Kol desiccating in front of my eyes a new nightmare to add to my ever-growing list. I rubbed my temples feeling a headache coming on. I felt Jeremy rub my back, helping to sooth out my worry. We always said that I had the short temper and he was the calming one.

"I just, wanted to apologies and make sure you were doing ok." Caroline reached over, taking one of my hands. I squeezed her hand and smiled.

"Honestly, I am alive thanks to you."

She smiled before leaving after a few more minutes of my convincing her I was fine.

"Thought she would never leave." I laughed at Jeremy's comment, smacking his chest.

A few hours later, Jeremy and I walked into the hospital. Elena walking over, grabbing us both into a hug.

"I'm so glad you are both here. I have been going crazy."

"Hospitals get a bad rep." I nodded, giving my best serious face. She laughed and shoved me.

"Careful." Jeremy suddenly yelled, glaring at Elena.

I turned to him with a confused look and then scowled. He clearly hadn't gotten over the whole, me almost having my throat ripped out. Elena looked between us, pointing to us both and sighing.

"What happened?" she asked. Her tone turning serious as looked at us.

"You first." I snapped.

I was angry, Jeremy was being an idiot and now Elena was playing mother hen.

She flinched before scowling at me.

"I am your older sister. I protect the two of you!"

"Well we are family. We ALL protect each other."

Jeremy pulled me back behind him as a few nurses looked our way.

"Look, everyone is safe and fine. We know you got kidnapped and Alaric got stabbed. Klaus almost ripped Jordan's throat out, but Caroline healed her. Can we talk about this when we get home?" Jeremy looked between the two of us.

I turned to see Elena's eyes widened as she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around me.

"Are you ok? I should have been there. I should have been at home when you woke up." she was squeezing me tighter. I patted her back, trying to pull away but her bony arms tightened more.

"Elena." Jeremy pulled her off. "She needs to breathe."

"Thanks." I smiled at Jeremy and turned to Elena. "I'm fine. I have nightmares about Klaus all the time, what's one more?" I shrugged.

Elena looked me over, before I noticed her jaw clench.

"Elena?" I nudged her side.

"I'm sick of him hurting you and Jeremy. I can't wait to kill him." she seethed. I gave Jeremy a worried look, he shrugged as we walked into Alaric's room. I took a seat in the chair beside the bed. I watched the rise and fall of his chest at a steady rhythm. My mind was swirling with fear. Someone had done this to him, could it be Klaus? One of his demented family members? Well they aren't ALL demented, just most. I frowned, trying to form a list of possible suspects. Was Klaus right? Did we have a serial killer at large? A few people had been stabbed, one being Caroline's father. Now Alaric too. I looked at him, watching his sleeping form. Who would want to kill him?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

Alaric had been home for two days now and things seemed to be settling down a little bit. I had gone back to school. On my way home, I stopped by the café, getting my shifts for the next week. I ordered my vanilla latte and took a seat by the window. Enjoying the feel of the sun against my cheeks. I pulled out some homework, filling in some of the blanks. I felt this overwhelming presence and my eyes darted up. Elijah was sliding into the vacant chair in front of me. I looked around nervously.

"Niklaus is not around."

I nodded, my eyes still glancing around before I heard him chuckle.

"Neither is Kol. Though I don't think he is fond of you right now."

I gulped and Elijah smiled at me.

"No harm will come to you. You have my word."

"A little late considering Klaus almost ripped my throat out a week ago." I pointed out. I watched his reaction as surprise lit his face.

"My apologies, I was unaware of the incident."

I nodded. I tried to relax but found I couldn't and heard Elijah sigh.

"Jordan, I asked you a question at the ball…."

"I don't know anything. I just know that you are all linked, and your mother is trying to kill you." I answered honestly.

"I see…they leave you out." Elijah murmured.

"I ask to be left out. I don't want to be a part of it. I just want to get through school."

Elijah stood gracefully and I couldn't help but watch the fluid movement of his body. He made everything look graceful and elegant. He unbuttoned his jacket pocket, reaching inside to grab a card.

"If anything changes, or you are in trouble, please don't hesitate to call me."

I looked down at the card, his number written neatly on the card. I looked up to thank him, but he was already gone.

When I got home, I could feel the Elijah's card burning a hole in my back jeans pocket.

"Hey, where have you been?" Jeremy asked, wrapping me up in a hug.

"Café, I got my shifts and I finished off homework due next week." I answered him. leaving the meeting with Elijah out of it. I felt this heavy weight push on my chest, I never lied to Jeremy. I told him everything, right down to when I got my first period. He had scrunched his face up so bad, looking disgusted before the next day coming into my room with my favourite chocolate and a teddy bear.

"Nerd." He teased, taking my book bag from my shoulder and dragging me into the house. We walked into the kitchen and I groaned when seeing Damon, smiling and waving my way.

"No hello for me?" he asked. faking hurt.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"He was helping me with something." Elena answered walking up to me, kissing the side of my head. "You're late." She scowled.

"I finished my assignment that's due next week…" I mumbled off as I watched Damon.

"Wow, you are a nerd." He smiled at me.

I scowled before walking out and heading upstairs. I walked into my room, dropping onto my bed. My door opened and by the footsteps I knew it was Elena.

"Don't mind him."

"What's going on Elena? Last time I was left out, my throat was ripped into by Klaus." I grumbled.

"I know, I am so sorry. I won't let that happened again…."

I was shaking my head. That promise was a dead promise. Klaus enjoyed ripping into either mine of Jeremy's throats just to prove a point to Elena, Damon and Stefan.

"That's not good enough. I don't want to be used. I now have to look over my shoulder to see if Kol is coming after me."

"Has Kol threatened you?" Elena asked suddenly.

"No…..but I was there when he got daggered. You really think he won't put two and two together?"

I saw her face lit with worry. She hadn't thought of that. I grabbed her hand quickly before she could come up with some stupid crazy scheme to get me off Kol's hit list.

"Just, please give me a heads up. You already have my own twin lying to me and it's killing me. just give me a heads up." I said, getting up and leaving my room. I felt this crushing feeling in my chest. Walking downstairs, I sat down next to Alaric, not in my usual seat next to Jeremy. Elena walked down; her face crumpled. I kept my eyes on my plate. Jeremy came down and gave me a questioning look before sitting next to Elena.

"How's school?" Alaric asked the table. Damon had sat at the head of the table, his eyes flicking between us all. Elena kept her mouth shut; Jeremy shrugged leaving me to fill in the silence.

"Great. We are reading To kill a Mockingbird. It's not my usual taste in literature but it raises a lot of points."

"I remember reading that at some point in my life, it's about a bird, right?" Damon grins at me. I narrowed my eyes. returning my attention to my plate, stabbing at my food.

"Elena?" Alaric asks.

"Fine. You have me for History." She shrugs.

I could feel her eyes on me, but I refused to look at her.

"Jeremy?"

"School is school. I'm passing." He shrugs again.

Dinner finishes with silence. I grab everyone's plates, filling the sink with water to clean them.

"Hey, I can help you." Jeremy says.

"It's fine." I shake my head, not bothering to look at him. He shrugs and walks off. I finish the dishes when I felt a hand squeeze my shoulder.

"I heard what you said to Elena." Damon's unwanted voice said.

"It doesn't concern you." I tried to keep my tone neutral.

"It does when you hurt her."

I forced myself to keep my mouth shut. I wiped down the bench.

"No smart little remark? Your losing your edge, little Gilbert."

"My bad." I shrugged.

I gritted my teeth, as Damon smirked at me. he leaned closer to me.

"Stop blaming Elena and start blaming your twin. She doesn't deserve to have your anger."

I felt something inside my snap as I whirled my glare on him.

"Are you kidding me?! I DO BLAME HIM. I BLAME HER TOO! YOU GUYS THINK I DON'T FEEL WHEN JEREMY DIES. BECAUSE LET ME TELL YOU, I DO! A PIECE OF ME DIES WITH HIM AND I CAN'T EVER GET THAT BACK! I HATE YOU!" I shoved Damon as hard as I could. Hot tears streaming down my face and I bolted upstairs. I slammed my door shut, I walked over to my window, bending my legs and burying my face in my knees. I heard a knock at my door and I screamed at them to go away.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:**

I had spent the next few days avoiding everyone. I ditched the last class, knowing Elena and Jeremy both planned to corner me and force me to talk to them. I walked to the small little second-hand bookstore, smiling at the store clerk before walking to the isle I loved, scanning through the titles.

"How my day just got a lot better, how are you darling?" my eyes widened before I slowly turned to see Kol casually leaning against the end of the isle. He smiled at me, flashing me his teeth.

"Are you going to kill me?" I asked. I felt my breathing become choppy and wished I had stayed for my last period.

"Well, Elijah forbid me from doing so, but he never said anything about bodily harm." He tapped his lip in thought before taking two strides, closing the distance between us. Fear was hammering me now. Kol picked up piece of my hair, twirling it around his finger.

"You helped put a dagger in my heart. I did consider doing the same to you…..but then remembered that that would kill you. How about we go for a little walk?" he suggested.

I nodded, putting the book back onto the shelf and following him out.

"I must admit, this century has changed. I am undecided if I like it or not."

I nodded, keeping my mouth shut was my best option. I carefully slid my hand into my back pocket to fetch my phone. I was glad that I didn't have a lock on my phone, I wasn't paranoid like Elena. I pulled my phone out, pretending to look around before glancing down and hitting a few buttons quickly.

I followed Kol as we walked toward the cemetery. I felt my confusion morph onto my face before turning to him.

"Darling, you insult my intelligence and that isn't very nice." His hand whipped out, grabbing my hand with the phone before he squeezed it. I cried out in pain hearing cracking sounds. Tears streamed down my face when he finally let go of my hand. The pain was excoriating, he had broken a few bones and I knew it was more then one. I heard a few distinctive cracks. He sighed before shrugging.

"Next time you may wish to give me your full attention and not to some silly device."

Tears were running down my face, I nodded and listened to whatever he way saying to me. My hand was throbbing, I cradled it to my chest, trying to prevent anymore damage to it.

"Come along, this isn't our final destination." He smiled at me.

I followed, keeping a little distance from him. When he stopped, he turned to me with a smile. I flinched and stepped back when he stepped toward me. fear wracking every nerve in my body. I could feel my body burning too. I could almost feel like smoke was going to be pouring out of me at some point.

He sighed.

"I already hurt you enough to satisfy putting a dagger in my heart. I wish to talk."

"About w-w-what?" I stammered, feeling a few fresh tears run down my face.

"What your little group has instore for us. I would appreciate being able to enjoy a few good years in this century."

I shook my head.

"I don't know anything…..I swear…." I trailed off, shaking my head.

"Well, I can hear that you do speak the truth…..did you intend to kill me that night?" he asked.

I shook my head.

He muttered under his breath before the black veins around his eyes appeared and fangs produced out. Instead on him biting into me like I thought he would do, he bit into his own wrist, holding it out to me.

"Let me heal you."

I shook my head.

"No."

"No?" he questioned, sounding surprised and angry in equal measures.

"I don't want it. you hurt me; we are even. I want to go home." He took a step forward and I made a strangled sound, stepping back. "Please." I whispered.

Kol sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Very well."

I had gone to the hospital as soon as I was back into town. The nurses gave me a few pain killers, to help with the pain and bandaged me up. I waited as Elena and Jeremy came racing in.

"What happened?" Elena asked. Jeremy just pulled me into his chest.

I waved my hand in the air before a little giggle escaped me.

"Space cadet here won't be much help."

"Mmmmmhmmm." I sung under my breath, eyes glazing over before I felt sleep take me under.

I awoke the next day, my hand throbbing in pain. I hissed out in pain, piecing together the horrible memories of yesterday. Alaric had allowed me to stay home for the rest of the week, which meant I missed two days of school. Elena and Jeremy had already left.

I walked downstairs before stopping short when seeing someone's legs stretched out on the coffee table. My heart pounding, my eyes shot to the door before a voice spoke.

"Finally awake. Those must have been good drugs, you going to share with me?"

I walked into the living room, Damon sitting there with a smile.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Making sure you stay out of trouble." He pointed at me.

I scowled.

"I am perfectly safe at home." I replied with.

"One can never be too careful…..oh, here by the way." He reached into his pocket pulling out a phone. I eyed him suspiciously. He sighed, standing up. "I shouldn't have said those things to you the other night. A peace offering."

I took the phone, unlocking the screen and seeing my favourite picture of Jeremy, Elena and I in our matching Christmas jumpers.

"Elena sent it. Everyone's numbers are saved into the phone. Plus, you have text messages from, Little Gilbert 2.0."

Nodding, I clicked on them and sighed, I was going to have to tell them what happened.

I looked up at Damon.

"I have things I need to do today. You call ME if anything goes wrong. I will be back to check on you just after 2pm."

I nodded and watched him leave, hearing his mustang purr to life and drive off. I walked upstairs and paused when there was a knock at the door. I frowned before walking down and opening the door to see who it was. I panicked and closed the door quickly, leaning against it.

"Relax, darling. I have not been invited in. I can't come in without permission." Kol spoke.

I kept quiet, maybe he would think I ran upstairs. I waited a few minutes before I heard a chuckle.

"I can hear your heart beating. I know you are just behind this door." He tapped and I jumped as I heard the tap. "If you would open the door, I would like to apologies to your face, rather than a hunk of wood."

"I accept your apology, please leave."

"I haven't apologized yet…call me old fashioned but I believe it only means something when you can see the other person's face."

I pondered over his words and scowled. He had a point. I cracked open the door enough so he could see my face.

His eyes darted down to my bandaged hand before I put it behind me, hiding it from view.

"I am sorry Jordan Gilbert. I acted on impulse rather then ask of your involvement in the attack against myself."

I nodded.

"I accept your apology."

"You are an intriguing little thing." He mused.

I scrunched my face.

"You made this weird."

"My apologies. I was expecting to have to earn your forgiveness."

"I'm not immortal. I don't want to waste my time being angry. If you are sorry, then I will forgive you."

"I am immortal, and you must understand that not everyone deserves forgiveness easily."

I narrowed my eyes at him slightly.

"Do you not want my forgiveness?" I asked.

"Forgive me, I come from a time where a man has to prove his words."

"I would assume rocking up at my house and apologising was more than enough."

"I guess in this day and age, things are very different."

I sighed.

"They are."

"I will leave you Jordan Gilbert. Enjoy your day."

I just smiled before closing the door and heading back to the safety of my bed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven:**

Groaning, I woke up when I felt there was a dip next to me. Cracking my eyes open, I saw Jeremy smiling down at me.

"Don't smile at me like that…..it's creepy."

"You were mumbling in your sleep again." His tone told me he wasn't lying.

I shot up, feeling dread crawling along my skin. what did I say this time? Please tell me I hadn't told him about Elijah or Kol. I felt Jeremy's warm hand stroking my face.

"I miss you too." he said gently.

I furrowed my brow and then it hit me. I wouldn't mumble about the Mikaelson's. they weren't what truly had me worried. It was the distance between Jeremy and I. the lies. I looked away and sighed. I was going to say something snarky like 'sleep mumbles don't count' or 'only sleep Jordan misses you'.

"Jordan, I want to…."

I shook my head; I already knew where this was going, and I didn't feel like hearing a promise he would only break the next time Elena's life was in danger.

"Don't Jer. We have been down this path. We keep walking down this path."

"Jordan, please…" he pleaded.

"No!" I snapped. I was feeling irritated and my hand throbbing, was helping my anger ignite. I turned my glare at Jeremy. "You made your choice Jer."

"You can be angry with me, I understand. But I love you. Always."

I felt him pulling me to him and I let my head fall onto his shoulder. Jeremy could always disarm me with words, and he knew it. it was a secret skill. Mom, dad or Elena could never do what Jeremy does.

"Would you kill me if I killed Elena?" I asked him suddenly.

"I would help you hide the body and run too." he answered kissing my head.

I laughed; he was more then use to the crazy ass questions I always asked him. He always answered them too, putting my mind to ease.

"If you hide my body, I would suggest not the backyard." Elena supplied helpfully.

I looked up to see her round face smiling as she peered through the crack in my door. I gave her a nod and she walked in, jumping on the bed and lying down with her head on my lap.

"How do you want to die Elena?" I asked her sweetly.

She tapped her lip with a finger. I gave Jeremy a look and he was smiling already knowing what I was thinking. We both reached around, grabbing a pillow each and Elena's eyes widened.

"You have the twin look…you have the twin look…" she stuttered. Before she could sit up, we attacked her with pillows.

"Death by pillow beating." Jeremy declared.

We were all laughing, whacking Elena with the pillow. She snatched the pillow from my hand as I was using my weaker hand. Jeremy shielded me as he whacked Elena.

"I surrender." Elena laughed, handing me back the pillow. Jeremy and I grinned at each other.

"Victory." We cheered together.

We had stayed in tonight, watching a movie in the living room. Elena and I had grabbed pillows and blankets, lying down on the floor in front of the tv. Jeremy had chosen the couch and Alaric sat in the armchair. I smiled, feeling this peace wash over me. I cuddled closer to Elena who in turn, did the same thing.

"He is so hot." I mumbled.

"Agreed. Can't resist Mr Darcy." She replied.

We giggled when we heard a throat clearing.

"Stop it!" Jeremy huffed. I felt a pillow being thrown at me. it landed on my head, I blinked before shifting into a position to scowl at him.

"Your lucky Mr Darcy has my attention…..or I would be walking over there and beating you."

Jeremy rolled his eyes but smiled anyway. He knew better then to get in between me and Mr Darcy.

The movie came to an end, I stretched.

"Is it over?" Alaric asked. sounding as if he just woke up. I looked at Elena and we both turned to Alaric, bursting into laughter.

"What?" he asked. his hand shot to his face thinking he had drooled or something.

The next morning, I stretched, turning to look out my window. The sun was just starting to rise. I got to my feet, changing into some running attire, lacing my shoes, well the best I could considering my hand. I crept downstairs and snuck out the house. I jogged along the footpath. Feeling the warmth starting to hit my face as the sun got higher. I turned a corner until I felt strong hands clasping onto my waist, setting the fire within alive. I screamed until one hand covered my lips and I finally looked up to see who my attacker was.

I felt the scream die in my throat as my brows furrowed together. He removed his hand.

"My apologies Miss Jordan, I did not wish to frighten you." Elijah apologies.

I bobbed my head, trying to get much needed air into my burning lungs.

He spotted my hand; I then hid it lamely behind my back.

"Who did that?" he asked.

"It's ok, he apologised." I quickly defended said him.

Elijah rose a brow before a small smile tugged at his lips.

"I believe my little brother doesn't offer those freely. Prey do tell me; how long did it take him?" he asked curiously.

I tilted my head to the side. How did he know it was Kol? Then I figured maybe he thought it was Klaus. It was in Klaus's best interest to cause me harm.

"The next day." I answered him honestly.

"Ah, I see Kol is finally learning manners."

So, he did know it was Kol then. I gave him a confused look.

"I suspected Kol would eventually track you down after him being daggered. I did not suspect him to apologies for said action." He gestured to the hand behind my back. I slowly brought it out.

"He did. I told him I had nothing to do with the attack."

"I see. Would you like me to…" he trailed off. I watched as he brought his wrist to his mouth, about to bite down. I shook my head.

"It's ok. It's a few broken bones. I can deal with it. Plus, it gives me an excuse not to help Caroline with the decades dance next week."

Elijah chuckled.

"Well if you wish to be healed quickly, please do not hesitate to contact myself." he vanished, leaving me standing alone in the street. I ran as fast as I could home, quickly shutting the door before another Mikaelson could corner me.

"Hey early bird, I was just about to see if you wanted to go for a jog." Elena smiled as she jogged downstairs dressed for a run.

"I just went…" I hunched over, trying to draw deep breaths in.

I felt Elena's hand on my back.

"Are you ok? What happened?" she asked. I turned my head to the side to smile at her.

"Yeah, the new episode….." I took a few deep breaths and then I heard her chuckle.

"I forgot that airs today." She shook her head as she walked out, shutting the door. I shrugged, showering and changing into black tights and one of Jeremy's hoodies. I opened his door to see him sitting up in bed, laptop at the ready.

"Lucky….I was about to press play."

"Liar." I jumped into bed as we leaned back against the headboard, our eyes watching the laptop screen and the new episode of Vikings aired.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight:**

After watching our episode, I had messaged a friend to meet me at the Grill for lunch. Jeremy had told me had had something he had to do and if I wanted to know he would tell me. I shook my head. It would be something to do with wanting to kill Klaus and his family. I checked my phone as I walked into the Grill. I rolled my eyes spotting Rebekah hanging off the bar, pinning for Matt's attention. I felt for her. Matt was one of the decent ones and I too had a crush on him a long time ago. He was sweet, kind and loyal.

Sitting down at one of the tables, I flicked my eyes up when Rebekah sat down opposite me.

"I'm meeting someone." I told her.

"I know….I already compelled her that you had a family emergency. Now you are meeting me."

I went to stand when I felt her hand wrap around my wrist, the good one. my heart sped up when I looked down at where her hand circled mine.

"Sorry…..reflex….." she muttered. She let go and then cleared her throat. "Please sit down. I don't want to be alone." I gave her a once over and decided that it would be ok. Elijah had told his family that I was not allowed to be killed.

"Are you going to ask me the grand plan?" I asked her pointedly.

"Nope." She shook her long blonde hair and I narrowed my eyes at her. she had to be wanting information which is why she cornered me here. "I wish to share a meal and…..I could use some….help." she mumbled.

My eyes widened slightly at her asking. She looked vulnerable and I knew she wasn't acting, because I had seen her act like it many many times. Her eyes flicked over to the table away from us as Matt was clearing it off. He looked over at us, watching me closely.

"I see, maybe we shouldn't do _THAT _here though."

"You're right."

Matt walked over, serving us sodas. He mouthed me a question and I just rolled my eyes as an answer. Rebekah had only tried to kill me once and that was because she had mistaken me for Elena when Jeremy and I were walking home.

"I see your hand is broken." She commented.

I looked down at it before shrugging.

"Do you Mikaelson's not inform each other on your torturing schemes?" I asked.

"Not exactly, tends to cause more problems." She answered with a smile.

I felt my lips tug up into a smile.

"I'm sorry though." She suddenly cut into my thoughts. I blinked when looking at her.

"For?" I asked.

"Kol. He is impulsive and irrational."

"He apologised."

"I know…..I snapped his neck when he came home." She shrugged.

My eyes widened and she smiled at me.

"I may despise your sister, but I do not despise you. You remind me of myself when I was younger, and I wish to be like that once more." She admitted.

I nodded.

After we finished, Rebekah offered to walk with me while I headed to the second-hand bookstore.

"So, have you asked him out?" I asked, skimming through the titles.

"Yes, but he refuses me."

"His loss…." I shrugged, before grabbing a book that caught my eye. It was a copy of Jane Eyre, I opened the cover and smiled reading the inscription in the front.

"Why are you smiling?" Rebekah asked, coming to stand beside me.

"I love reading inscriptions…yes I know….strange. Jeremy and Elena make fun of me all the time."

"This one is sweet, he deeply cared for his Mary." She said.

I turned to her with a raised brow.

"What? You think you are the only one who likes reading inscriptions?" she gave me a small smile.

"Just didn't think you would too."

"Well you don't know me as well as you think you do." She shrugged.

I nodded, she was right, I didn't know her, and she turned to me with a smile.

"Kol likes reading them too."

I got home Elena, Stefan and Damon waiting for me.

"What did Barbie-Klaus want?" Damon asked.

"Nothing that concerns you." I replied.

"Jords. She tried to kill me." Elena said, folding her arms. I could see the hurt in her eyes. she thought I was choosing Rebekah over her.

"Elena, I love you, but Rebekah and I just talked about girlie things. You weren't even mentioned."

"I find that hard to believe." Damon muttered.

"Jordan just be careful. She is using you." Stefan warned.

I narrowed my eyes. good cop, bad cop routine. I went to walk upstairs before pausing on the steps.

"Thanks for letting Jeremy get killed again today. I felt that one." I sneered the last part and walked into his room. My heart hurt with seeing his body lying too still on his bed. I walked over, gently lifting his head into my lap and waited for him to wake up. an hour later he gasped, scaring the living daily lights out of me.

"What happened?" he asked me.

"I….don't….know?" I offered him.

He was on his feet, pacing in front of the bed before he turned to me.

"How did you…" he trailed off.

"I always know Jeremy. I can feel it here…" I laid my good hand flat over my heart and gave him a sad smile. "I always feel it." my voice broke.

"It was Kol."

"What?" I asked confused.

"Kol snapped my neck. He snapped Damon and Stefan's too in order to kidnap Elena."

"Jeremy.." I tried to cut him off.

"No, Jordan. I'm not lying to you anymore."

"Did he…" I trailed off. There was no way Kol would have known that Jeremy would come back to life.

"He stayed with me, saying he wanted to see the Gilbert ring in action."

"So, he knew?" I asked feeling a little relieved.

"Yeah, he was asking about the other ring, mentioning he didn't see it on you and wanted to know who else had it."

"Did you tell him?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Why?" I narrowed my eyes. he just gave Kol another person to hurt over and over again.

"I didn't see the point in lying to him." Jeremy shrugged.

He was right. He was a 1000 year old vampire who had seen more then I could ever imagine in my life. He would know the second you lied to him. I nodded in deep thought.

"Jordan?" Jeremy's voice filtered through my ears. I turned to him quickly. "Stay away from him."

"I was planning on it." I smiled at him.

"Good." Jeremy walked over kissing my forehead. He went to the door.

"The Salvatore's are downstairs."

He stopped and shut his door closed. I grinned. Jeremy hated them here as much as I did. It was like they moved in here 6 days a week. We understood that this place was safe because no other vampire had been invited in apart from Caroline and the brothers. It was just that this was our family home and more and more it felt like that was including the Salvatore's. yet it seemed death always followed to those who weren't apart of their plans or if someone went against Elena. I rubbed my heart, remembering Vicki, Matt's younger sister. I remember Caroline being human and Tyler not being a Hybrid. I remember aunt Jenna and Uncle John. Death just seemed to follow them closely and I was terrified that it would take Jeremy next.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine:**

The weekend was over far too quickly, I groaned as Jeremy and I were walking down the halls to our classes. My hand still throbbed and sadly, Kol had broken my writing hand which left me with little options.

"We meeting for lunch?" Jeremy asked.

"I guess so…." I trailed off when spotting Peter Vanpike. His dirty blonde hair fell into his eyes, it was like a halo around his head. His green eyes were lit with laughter as he and a few other jocks from my year walked down the hallway. I felt my eyes widened before a hand waved over my face.

"Earth to Jordan."

"Yes?" I asked turning to Jeremy's amused face.

"Honestly, you could do SO much better than him. He is an ass."

"He has a hot ass." I replied.

Jeremy rose a brow and then sighed.

"See you later, nerd."

"Later, loser."

I walked into class; I narrowed my eyes spotting a blonde sitting in the chair next to mine. I rushed over and slid into my chair and scowled at her.

"I thought you were in Elena's class." I angrily whispered.

Rebekah shrugged, tossing her blonde hair over her shoulders.

"I grew bored, thought I would change it up."

"By dropping down a grade?" I asked her a little shocked.

"Maybe I was changing Gilbert's up." she smiled at me. I blinked at her.

Before I could ask any more questions, the rest of the class was filling in. Rebekah smiled when a girl walked over that I usually sat next to.

"That's my seat." She mumbled.

"I don't see your name on it." Rebekah replied.

She girl walked off, trying to find a seat to settle in. The teacher walked in, not bothering with taking attendance. I frowned; he usually takes attendances. I looked over at Rebekah who winked at me. of course, she already compelled him.

I grumbled, slamming my tray next to Jeremy who flinched before raising a brow at me.

"Rebekah has decided to join my class."

"What?" he laughed before seeing I was serious. He leaned closer. "What does she want?"

"How am I meant to know?" I snapped.

Jeremy shook his head and I sighed apologising to him.

"Should I know what's going on?" I asked him.

He gave me a look I knew all too well. He was asking if I really wanted to know. I shook my head quickly before Caroline sat opposite us.

"I didn't see Rebekah today…maybe she got eaten by a dog or something."

"Nope…..she is in with me." I smiled.

Caroline blinked at me before leaning across the table.

"What does she want?" she asked.

I shrugged, stabbing at my food. Elena came and sat with us and Stefan and Bonnie too. I repeated the same thing I told Jeremy to everyone. They all shared a look and I wiped my hands before standing up. Jeremy grabbed my upper arm.

"Wait, I will come with you."

I yanked my arm away.

"I don't need a babysitter Jer. Clearly I know when I am not wanted."

I snapped before shooting everyone a look. I hurried out but found someone walking beside me.

"They leaving you out again?" Rebekah asked.

"I don't want to be involved." I shrugged.

"Good…I'm having a few girls come over tonight to study. You are more then welcome." She offered.

I paused and looked at her. She rolled her eyes.

"We are just studying is all. Klaus and Kol are out of town. Elijah promises to make himself scarce."

I don't know what came over me, but I agreed.

I arrived at the Mikaelson mansion, I hadn't told Elena or Jeremy since they were busy scheming something. As I walked up the stairs, the door opened, and Elijah greeted me. I smiled instantly.

"I'm glad it's you and not Klaus or Kol."

He chuckled.

"May I?" he offered his arm and escorted me inside and up the stairs. I looked around, this place, one could easily get lost in and take a while trying to get out. There was music and I could hear a few voices coming inside the room we appeared in front of. Elijah knocked and Rebekah answered scowling.

"I asked you to make yourself scarce."

"I was escorting Miss Jordan." Elijah smiled before he vanished from sight. I hated when any vampire did that. There should be a law against them moving like that. Rebekah grinned, pushing the door open to a room I assumed was where we would be studying. I noticed that it was as big at the ball room we had danced in over two weeks ago. There were these massive couches that one could easily mistake for a bed. there were beautiful mahogany tables and chairs where one could sit and study or eat with the family. I opened my mouth before I looked at Rebekah's smiling face.

"Make yourself at home."

We had been studying for two hours and I needed the bathroom. Rebekah gave me some instructions that I muttered as I was walking down the hall. I counted the doors and opened the one I believed was to be correct. I was surly wrong. This was a bedroom and would be the size of mine and Jeremy's combined. There was a massive bed pressed against the opposite wall and my eyes widened. I have never seen a bed as big as this one. Super King was an understatement to this bed. there were dark sheets and a dark duvet. There had to be at least 20 pillows on that bed.

I walked in feeling my eyes drawn to the massive bookshelves. Books lined the shelves. I walked over, letting my fingers dance along the covers and finding myself smile. The lights were low, so I couldn't make out everything in the room. I saw that there was a desk and chair that sat pressed against the window. I noticed there were papers littering the top. I bit my lip and peered behind me, no one was here but something screamed at me to not look. It was invading someone's personal space. I sighed and stepped away from the desk and turned to see there were two doors on either side of the bed. Opening one up, there was a massive bathroom. I could feel my eyeballs falling out of my head, there was a shower that would be big enough to fit at least 5 to 7 people in easily. There was a massive shower head that hung down from the roof. I looked around to see there was two toilets and two hand basins that stretched a long a massive counter. What had my mouth dropping open, was the spa that sat in the ground that had a view to the backyard. I peeked out to see a massive pool with lots of green grass.

I used the toilet quickly and washed my hands before I dried them on one of the towels that hung. It was so soft, I lifted it up and rubbed my cheek against it. I wondered if I could swipe whoever's towel this was. Would they miss one towel? I mean look at this place, clearly, they could afford to miss one towel. I let go of the towel sadly before walking back into the bedroom.

"I was curious to know if you were going to be coming out any time soon."

Gasping, I saw Kol sitting on the edge of the bed waiting. His fingers were loosely strung together as he was leaning over his knees.

"Kol." I managed to squeak out.

"Hello, darling."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten:**

My eyes were wide when Kol smirked at me.

"I see you have found my room." He commented.

Of course, this had to be someone's room. I was hoping it to be Elijah's. should have known better. Elijah wouldn't have a bed of _**THAT **_size. He wasn't over the top.

"I was looking for the bathroom." I made no moves. I could still get out of this unscathed.

"You found one?" he asked, cocking his head to the side.

I looked down feeling a little embarrassed.

"I did, thank you." I replied, trying to avoid eye contact. There was silence and a struggle inside me started. I felt this overpowering need to look up, but I fought it. I gritted my teeth before finally looking back at Kol. He just watched me from his spot on the bed. the fire inside me roared to life and I could feel this itch under my skin. rubbing my arms, I tried to think of something to say. My heart was beating frantically.

"Rebekah said you were out of town."

"I was." He shrugged.

Well I guess that was as far as I was going to get with gathering information. I pointed to the door.

"I should head back; Rebekah would be wondering…." I trailed off at his sudden chuckle.

"Rebekah is on the phone with that commoner…..Matt?" he looked at me to clarify and I gave a nod. This was not good. Maybe Elijah would be around as if he could read my mind. "Elijah had something to take care of." He informed me rather smugly. He knew how much he made me uncomfortable and he was basking in it.

"Oh." Was all I could muster as a reply.

Silence engulfed us once more, I shifted my weight on my feet.

"Have a seat." He gestured to the spot next to him and then offered the couch I had not noticed before. I eyed him and took slow steps to the couch before lowering myself onto it.

"Thanks." I mumbled.

"Do you know what your family has been up to?" he asked casually.

I scowled at him.

"I already told you I didn't."

"They are looking for their Original sire." Kol informed me.

I gave him a confused look and then shook my head vigorously when he went to speak.

"I don't want to know."

"You see, love, I will tell you anyway."

"Why?" I asked.

"To make things interesting." He shrugged.

I sighed, rubbing my arms again. I should not have come here. I just felt like Rebekah was different and deserved to have a chance.

"Niklaus."

"What?" I stammered.

What about Klaus? He was evil incarnate? Yep, I knew that. He loves to torture me? knew that too.

"That is who their Original sire line is. If Nik dies, they die too."

"Wait…..what do you mean die too? I am so confused." I could feel my head spinning. How much was I really out the loop on. Kol chuckled as he walked over, sitting on the couch beside me.

"You really have no idea. do you? They really keep you in the dark and yet you are one of the ones who suffers the most."

I eyed as his arm stretched out on the back of the couch and coming too close to my face. It meant I was within reaching distance and I was not ok with that. I shuffled to the edge when I heard Kol sigh.

"No harm will come to you….well…not by my hand at least."

I nodded and relaxed a little at his words, trusting he meant them.

"If an Original dies, so does ALL their sire lines." Kol explained.

"Like a demented family tree, right?" I asked him. he chuckled and nodded.

"Yes." Silence became between us as we sat there, I narrowed my eyes at him, and he rose a brow at me in question.

"I want you to leave Jeremy alone."

I tried to sound more confident, but it was hard when the person sitting next to you was one of the strongest people on the planet and could tear you, limb from limb.

"And why would I do that?" he asked with a smug smile.

"Because he is my twin, I always feel it when he dies." I admitted.

"Ah, yes the Gilbert ring. Another thing I wished to discuss with you."

"What do you mean?" I turned my body toward him.

"Answer a few of my questions and I will answer as many questions as your heart desires."

When he said the words heart and desires, I could feel my heart speed up in excitement. I forced myself to look at the ground and compose myself before I turned back to him.

"I agree."

"Good." He scowled before he turned back to me. "We will have to resume our date another time, Rebekah has gone in search of you."

"Oh."

I stood up and started to walk toward the door.

"Jordan."

I paused as I reached for the door handle, not moving it just yet.

"I like your hair down." He commented as he grinned at me.

I felt my cheeks heat up and quickly exited the room, quickening my pace back to the study room. As I turned the corner, I felt strong hands grip my upper arms as a small scream escaped my mouth.

"Jordan, are you ok? Did you get lost?" Rebekah asked.

I looked into her blue eyes and offered a weak smile at her. she rolled them before she grinned.

"Can we meet tomorrow after school? Talk about the decade dance?"

"Sure."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven:**

I watched the news the next morning, sipping my coffee eyes wide. There had been another murder in town.

"Hey, what are you watching?" Jeremy came up behind me, wrapping his arms around me.

"Another one?" he asked.

"Yeah, the guy had his throat slit." I murmured, unable to pull my eyes away from the screen.

"Hey, what's going on?" Elena asked.

"Another murder." Jeremy and I said in unison.

I turned to him with a smile and he grinned at me.

"Who?"

"Counsellor Lee Rothman." I answered.

"Lee Rothman?" Alaric walked in. I nodded as he grabbed the coffee, pouring himself a glass. He offered Elena one and she agreed. Jeremy declined before stealing mine. I scowled.

"I hadn't finished." I pouted.

"You get jittery if you have too much coffee." Jeremy replied with a smile. I rolled my eyes. I hated it when he was right.

I gave him a smug smile when he took a mouthful and curled his lip.

"I also forget that you add so much sugar…..is there any coffee in this?" he asked.

"Nup." I answered grinning at him.

Elena giggled as Alaric hid his smile behind his cup.

"Come on, we will be late." Jeremy finished the coffee off and grabbed his bag and mine. I jumped off the stool, walking over to Alaric and giving him a hug before turning to Elena and kissing her cheek.

"Bye…..see you later." I called walking out the house.

I could feel Jeremy constantly looking over at me as we drove.

"What Jer?" I asked feeling annoyance wash over me.

"I have something to tell you. And only you will know first."

"A secret? Your secret?" I asked perking up.

I loved Jeremy's secrets. They were usually about the girl he liked or was seeing. It was going to be a girl for sure!

"Yes. MY secret. Bonnie and I are kind of…..seeing each other."

"WHAT?! HOW LONG FOR?" I yelled at him. he winced as his eyes flicked to me and then back to the road again.

"Not long, I promise. A few days tops."

"DAYS!" I shirked.

He never kept things from me more then one day tops. I crossed my arms glaring out the window, I usually would have smacked him, but my life was in the car with him, so I couldn't hit him right now.

"Are you mad at me?" he asked quickly.

I sighed and turned, seeing the worry on his face.

"I was but I am not anymore." I smiled. I reached out and cupped his chin before I smiled. "I'm happy if your happy."

"Good. Plus, it helps that she knows how we are, and she is cool with it."

"She doesn't have a choice." I smirked.

Vicki and I had butted heads so much because she hated the fact Jeremy chose me over her. then there was Nicole and the same thing there. You would think, twins would give it away. I always picked Jeremy first and I always will.

I found Bonnie after school who looked surprised before realization.

"I can explain." She started with.

"No way! He kept something from me for DAYS, Bennet! DAYS!" I made sure she understood my message.

"I'm sorry, with everything going on, it just happened. I wanted to shift through my thoughts first."

"Does Elena know?"

"No." Bonnie answered, and I narrowed my eyes. She and Elena were best friends who told each other everything. Well, Jeremy and I are best friends and usually tell each other everything but I hadn't told him what Kol told me. guilt gnawed at me for a few seconds before I heard Bonnie speaking to me.

"He told me he was going to tell you and I begged him not too. I guess he told you."

"Well, duh! You know I told him about my first period, right?"

"Really?" she laughed a little.

"Yeah, he was so disgusted that he wouldn't look at me for the rest of the night. The next day he came in my room with my favourite chocolate and a teddy bear that sits on my bed."

"Aww, that's so sweet."

"He has his moments." I shrugged.

"You know I would NEVER come between you two." She stressed to me. I went to go tell her that she wouldn't be able to when I realized she was serious.

"Thanks. That means a lot. Your secret is safe with me though." I winked before walking off to the front of school where I knew Rebekah would be waiting for me.

I turned back to Bonnie with a smile. "He loves spicy food and banana muffins."

"Thank you!" she waved at me.

I fished my phone texting Jeremy that I would see him tonight. I waited but got no response back and frowned.

I walked through the doors and saw Rebekah who waved at me. as I made my way over, another blonde stepped into my path.

"Where do you think you are going?" Caroline asked.

I groaned. The only person I struggled to get rid of other then Jeremy was Caroline.

"Rebekah and I have things to talk about."

"You mean for the decade dance? How my 70'S theme isn't as good as her 20's theme?" she sneered.

"I like jazz." I shrugged feeling a little bad. Caroline worked so hard and always made sure that when dances and proms and balls and whatever else goes on in this crazy little town, are perfect. She was going to be hosting Miss Mystic Falls later this year and Elena and Jeremy signed me up for it. Caroline had loved the idea and pushed me through with a nomination.

"Fine but I won't be at the committee meeting today, can you send me through the notes?" she asked.

"Sure." I frowned.

Caroline walked off quickly with a small huff and I watched her small green car pull away.

"Someone is a little sour." Rebekah mused.

"She just needs time." I replied.

I had sat with Rebekah and a few others through the dance committee meeting that was held at the school. Her and I walked through the abandoned hallways before I got a chill run down my spine. I also felt the fire burning on the side that Rebekah stood.

"Kol wants me to give you his number. Said something about you agreeing to a date?"

"What?!" I spluttered as I had taken a sip of water. I choked a little before wiping my eyes and turning to Rebekah who looked amused at me.

"You did agree then. I thought he was lying."

I sighed, this was dangerous territory I was in and I had no idea how to get myself out.

"I mean you can pretend that you forgot with how late the meeting went." I suggested.

"I could but my brother has the patience of a four-year-old." I heard the affection in her tone as she spoke of her brother. I always spoke of Jeremy like that.

"Well, best hand it over then. I don't want him popping up out of the blue."

She laughed before digging into her bag and retrieving an envelope. I eyed it as I accepted it.

"Don't ask, I have no clue." She answered me with.

We walked and I felt Rebekah pause before she had jumped in front of me, taking a wooden stake in the heart.

"Rebekah?" I caught her as she fell. She was a lot heavier than she looks, or I was incredibly weak. I yanked the stake out of her chest, her skin was a grey tint and I felt tears burn in my eyes. I shook her shoulder gently.

"Rebekah?"

The lights flicked on, blinding me instantly. I shielded my eyes before squinting as I searched for whoever had shot at us. I tried to drag Rebekah's body into the classroom that wasn't far to hide her. I could hear heavy footsteps echoing down the hall and whistling accompanying it. my heart was slamming against my rib cage and I fumbled for my phone, dialling Kol's number.

"Isn't this a lovely surprise." His tone cheery.

"Kol…." Tears were streaming down my face as I stroked Rebekah's cold face.

"Jordan, what's wrong?" he asked suddenly.

"Someone shot a wooden stake at me, but Rebekah took the hit. We are at the school, they are here….."

I screamed as someone yanked me to my feet before smashing me over the head. My head swam into darkness.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve:**

My head throbbed in agony. I groaned, wincing at the pain intensifying in my skull. I tried to move, and my brain finally caught up that my body was being restrained. I cracked open my eyes, the bright lights burning. Hissing, I closed them and tried to open them a few more times. When the harsh light wouldn't let out, I squinted. I was tied to a chair. Panic engulfed me, my eyes flying open as I struggled against the ropes. Tears were spilling down my face.

"Jordan Gilbert, you are a disgrace to the name Gilbert."

I froze, that voice. I knew that voice and yet there was an off tone. My mouth fell open as the light dimmed from being harsh and blinding, to being pleasant enough to see. There was an outline and I shook my head, tears spilling down my face.

"You disgust me. You disgust your ancestors."

My lip trembled from the words that hurt more then his fists would. I hung my head down, feeling sobs wracking my body. A hand clasped my chin, forcing me up, he squeezed it hard that I cried out in pain.

"You are disgusting."

"Please…." I whimpered. Begging him. "Stop." I whispered.

"Stop? STOP? I will stop when I have cleansed the town."

"Alaric?" I tried.

He smirked down at me, his hand still gripping my chin tightly. He lightly tapped the side of my face as he continued to smirk at me.

"Alaric?" I felt fear crawling up my spine. He was backing out the room, grinning at me.

"ALARIC!"

**(Elena's POV)**

I got home, shrugging my coat off before yelling to the house. Jeremy came downstairs but paused upon seeing me.

"Oh, it's you. I thought you were Jordan."

"She's not home?" I asked feeling a little confused.

Jordan was always the one you could count on to text if she was going to be late coming home. I checked my watch and frowned. It was a little past 9. Jordan was never out this late on a school night.

I grabbed my phone, dialling her number but the phone was dead. I scowled; how did she forget to charge her phone. Last time we hadn't been able to reach her, she had her hand broken by Kol Mikaelson. I walked over, sitting down on the couch, deciding to wait for her to come home.

I had woken up suddenly, I checked my watch and noticed it was 2am. I quickly bounded upstairs and opened Jordan's door. She still wasn't home. I dialled Damon and he picked up with a groan.

"Elena?"

"Jordan's missing. She isn't home and her phone is off."

"Whoa, calm down. Maybe she fell asleep at a friends house?" he reasoned.

"That's not Jordan. She would have told me or at least told Jer."

"Jeremy hasn't heard from her?"

"No"

I heard rustling of sheets.

"I'm on my way."

He hung up. I paced downstairs in the living room, leaving the front door unlocked. The door opened and Damon and Stefan both walked in.

"When was the last time someone heard from her?" Stefan asked.

"Jeremy said she texted him after school and that was it."

"Where is Gilbert 2.0?" Damon asked, looking upstairs.

"Asleep. He will freak out if he thinks something has happened to her."

"Duh, they are like, joined at the hip." Damon rolled his eyes and I scowled.

Of course, they were, they were twins. They did everything together. A small part had always been jealous watching them together. To know they always had each other. But I was blessed to be their older sister. We had all found out that I was adopted and neither of them batted an eye. I kept on pacing, trying to think. I called Caroline.

"Hello?" she answered groggily.

"Hey sorry but have you seen or heard from Jordan. She isn't home and I'm worried."

"Elena, its almost 3 in the morning."

"Yes, but even Jeremy hasn't heard from her."

"What?! When was the last time?" I could hear that she was waking herself up.

"He said after school."

"Yeah, she was with that bimbo original with the dance committee. That ended just a little after 6. Jordan was going to send me notes but I assumed she would just tell me….today I guess." I nodded.

The Mikaelson's must have her. I turned to Damon and Stefan who gave a knowing look.

We drove over to the Mikaelson's I raced up the stairs before Damon grabbed me.

"Whoa there G,I, Jane. These are the Mikaelson's."

"Yes, and they have my little sister."

I tried to push past him. Damon looked up to the sky for a second before looking back to me.

"Just, let's keep it cool."

I nodded, taking in a deep breath. Stefan walked up beside me, offering me a comforting smile. Damon banged on the door. The door opened, I barged through, not bothering to see who it was.

"ELENA!" Damon and Stefan yelled together.

"JORDAN? JORDAN? ARE YOU HERE?" I yelled looking around the foyer.

"Oh, please do come in." Came Klaus's condescending tone. I whirled around, marching up to him.

"WHERE IS SHE?" I screamed and shoving him.

Klaus didn't move, he smirked down at me, giving me an innocent look. Rage kicked in as I shoved at him again.

"WHERE IS SHE?" I screamed at him. I could feel tears burning behind my eyes.

"Elena, Stefan and Damon, what a surprise this is." Elijah's melodic tone had me turning to watch him walk down the stairs.

"Is Jordan here?" I asked. walking toward him.

"I believe she is not here."

"Kol and Rebekah also seem to not be here." Klaus mused.

I glared at him. hatred wracking my body at the thought of Jordan suffering at the hands of either of those two. Kol had already broken her hand and Rebekah had ripped into her throat when she believed her to be me.

"Niklaus." Elijah's tone held warning. I looked between the two before Klaus pulled out his phone before dialling a number.

"Hey little brother, I don't suppose you know where our dear little sister is…..oh, she is with you, hello little sister. Are you both on your way home?...have you also got the Little Gilbert girl with you? I have a very distressed doppelganger here….." I watched as Klaus's face morphed into confusion.

I turned to Damon and Stefan in alarm as they listened. Damon cursed and Stefan remained silent.

"I see…..Stefan and Elijah will join you, send me your location."

Klaus hung up and sighed.

"What?!" I demanded, looking at everyone. Stefan stepped forward. His hands on my shoulders.

"Rebekah and Jordan were attacked at the school. Jordan was taken by whomever it was, but she had called Kol before she had been taken."

My eyes widened and I started to shake my head, clutching my head.

"No,no no no no no no." I chanted.

"Elena, I assure you we will find Jordan. You have my word." Elijah spoke. I looked up at him. he smiled at me before turning to Klaus.

"Please remain civilized Niklaus. I suspect Miss Elena has enough to deal with."

"Of course, big brother, I wouldn't dream of upsetting my little doppelganger."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen:**

_**(Elena's POV)**_

Damon took me home; I shoved the door open and marched upstairs to Jordan's room. Maybe she was home already? Opening her bedroom door, her bed still empty.

"Where is she?" I turned to see Jeremy standing in the hallway.

"Jer…"

"WHERE IS SHE ELENA?" He screamed at me. I flinched. Jeremy rarely lost his temper. I walked up and wrapped him in a hug.

"We will find her. I promise."

He pushed me away, anger on his face.

"You should have woken me up." He walked into his room, grabbing a hoodie before walking past me.

"Jeremy."

He didn't stop, I watched Damon go to grab him.

"Don't." I warned.

Damon let Jeremy walk past. I sighed and looked at Damon.

"He needs to feel distracted."

Damon nodded and I narrowed my eyes and pointed a finger his way.

"And you need to stop getting involved. I already told you."

"Elena…" I cut him off.

"No, Damon! They are my family and I can handle them."

"Ok." Damon responded with. He started to walk back to the stairs.

"I mean it Damon!" I shouted at his back.

"I know…I was going to make coffee…..it's going to be a loooong day."

I nodded before walking into my room and sitting on my bed.

Hours later, I had Caroline and Bonnie in the living room with me. Damon had gone out in search of Jeremy.

"How is Jeremy handling this?" Bonnie asked.

"How do you think?"

"That bad?" Caroline winced at seeing my face. She shot to her feet and started pacing, Bonnie was on the floor, doing a locator spell.

"I should have come over last night. I'm so sorry."

"It's ok Care, you're here now and that's all that matters."

"Do you think Klaus…" she trailed off.

I shook my head.

"We were over there last night. She wasn't there. Kol and Rebekah are out searching for her too."

"Kol?" Caroline asked. I shrugged.

"He broke her hand, didn't he?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah and then came and apologized the next day."

We stayed silent for a minute before Caroline made a frustrated sound.

"I am going to personally rip the limbs off whoever has taken her."

"I think you need to get in line." I laughed. I think Jeremy was going to be at whoever first, followed strongly by myself next. With the serial killer at large, my eyes widened, and I felt hands on my arms rubbing gently.

"It's ok Elena. We will find her." Caroline soothed. I looked into her warm blue eyes and then nodded.

The door opened and I was on my feet, a hopefully expression on my face until Ric looked at me.

"Still no luck?" he asked.

I dropped my face down and shook my head. I felt him come over and hug me to him.

"We will find her." He promised. I nodded against him and sighed.

"Where were you last night?" I asked.

"My old apartment. I was doing some research and must have fallen asleep." He sounded a little confused and I nodded. At least I know he was safe. I grabbed my phone and tried to call Jeremy he answered on second ring.

"Is she home?" he asked.

"No..but…" the line went dead. I sighed. I looked at Ric and he offered me a smile.

"They get crazy when you go missing too." he laughed.

I smiled a little. Yes, Jordan and Jeremy were just as bad if I went missing. I looked at Bonnie who looked happy.

"The spell is working…..it's working!" she cheered.

I rushed over to her, watching at the map burn, leaving Mystic Falls untouched.

"Bonnie, that's just saying she is in Mystic Falls." Caroline complained. I went to say something, and Bonnie was smiling.

"Yes, it does. It means the person still has her here and we have a better chance of finding her."

Night was falling and still nothing. Klaus had now joined in the search party as had Matt and Sheriff Forbes.

"I am sorry Elena. You should have told me sooner. I could have gotten the guys at the station involved."

"I thought maybe she would have been found by now."

"I guess between you, Jeremy, Alaric, the Salvatore's, Bonnie, my daughter and even the original family, she had a better chance of being found." Liz mused.

"I hope she is ok." I fidgeted with my hands.

"We will find her." Liz promised.

I was starting to get worried about all these promises. I don't know what would happen if we didn't find her.

_**(Jordan's POV)**_

I felt exhausted and sore. I had tried to loosen my ropes all day but failed. I made a frustrated sound, feeling anger beating at me. Elena would be sick with worry by now and probably had half the town out searching for me. Jeremy would be out of his mind. He wouldn't be leaving my side for weeks now. I heard a noise, my head shooting to the door in hopes I had been found. I even hoped Klaus would walk through that door, on second thoughts, maybe not Klaus. Anyone but Klaus. Alaric walked through. and Maybe Alaric. I groaned when he smirked at me. I had already discovered that this wasn't Alaric. He never responded when I called him Alaric.

"What do you want from me?" I asked.

"I told you already. I will cleanse this town of the filth."

I had worked out he meant vampires when he said filth.

"But I am not a vampire." I argued.

"You sympathise with them. Makes you as disgusting as they are."

I rolled my eyes, clearly this whack job was on some personal mission from hell. Then a thought occurred to me when I turned to look at him. Was this Ester's grand plan? I mean her husband; the original vampire hunter was dead. Did she shove him inside another body?

"Can I please be let up to go to the bathroom?" I asked.

I had only woken up an hour ago after he had drugged me. He walked over, a knife in hand as he tapped my cheek with it. I gasped, trying to pull away from the blade. He cut the ropes, dragging me to the bathroom.

Once I shut the door, I looked around and scowled, there was no window. I was stuck. I heard a chuckle on the other side of the door. I narrowed my eyes.

"No window."

Rolling my eyes, I used the bathroom, also searching for anything I could use that would help me. I came up empty and sighed before unlocking the door and opening the door. Fake Alaric grabbed my arm and I cried out with the bruising I could feel. He dragged me back to the chair and forcing me to sit down. He didn't bother with the ropes just yet. He smirked at me, his eyes flickering to the door. I flicked my eyes to the door and back and bolted. I felt him slam me against the door, my head spinning.

I narrowed my eyes through the blurry wave in my head. I groaned.

He picked me up, dragging me on my feet and back to the chair. I tried to shake my head, but it made the blurriness worse.

"Please…" I begged and winced as I could feel blood running down the side on my face.

I reached out and grabbed his arm. This fire and need burning inside me. suddenly I felt the fire being smothered inside my body.

"What are you doing?" Fake Alaric asked.

I shook my head; the blurriness and pain were no longer clogging it.

I looked to see a red glow under my hand. Fake Alaric cried out in pain before I snatched my hand away and watched him fall to his knees in front of me.

Suddenly he was lying on the ground, the pain in my head vanished and I felt a million times better. I stretched out my broken hand and found that it had been healed completely. I starred in fascination for a few minuets before remembering that I had been taken by Fake Alaric against my will and bolted to the door.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen:**

I ran as fast as I could through the woods and cursed a little. I didn't spend as much time in the woods as every else in the town seemed too. My heart was pounding hard in my chest and the blood rushed to my ears. I kept looking over my shoulder to see if Fake Alaric was following me. Tears spilling down my face as I tried to remind myself that it wasn't the REAL Alaric.

I turned around and ran into a hard chest and hands were on my upper arms, steadying me. I screamed, my own hands landing on their arms. The fire inside once again being smothered as something from the person holding me entered my own body. I felt full and complete.

"J-Jordan?" a voice strangled out. I widened my brown eyes when I saw Damon falling to his knees. Pain etched onto his usually smug face.

He groaned in pain and I saw the red glow under my hands again. I let go of him when he gave one last final groan and dropped to the ground, face first. I watched in horror.

"Damon?" I dropped to my knees, giving his body a shove. He made no sound and I felt my tears falling. I had killed Damon Salvatore.

"Jordan?" a voice called out. I turned my head; tears were falling as I sat beside Damon's dead body.

"JORDAN!" I knew that voice. I shot to my feet quickly, feeling Jeremy's arms wrap around me. I cried into his chest. My whole body shaking.

"I-I-I-I k-k-killed h-h-h-him." I sobbed.

I could feel Jeremy's hand stroking down my back as held me tighter.

"What's this? One less Salvatore in the world?" a beautiful voice mused.

I pulled my face from the safety of Jeremy's chest to see whom had joined us.

Kol was grinning down at Damon's body. I cried out, feeling a new wave of guilt and pain wash through me.

"Darling, he is fine. Sadly, he will awake in a few short hours…you on the other hand we should get out of here."

I had finally been taken home and smothered by hugs from everyone. I pulled away and walked outside to see Rebekah standing there, smile on her face. I felt so relieved to see that she was ok.

"It takes more then a measly wooden stake to kill me."

I walked up and wrapped my arms around her. I felt her body relax after a few seconds before she hugged me back.

"Thank you." I whispered.

I pulled away and smiled at her, she reached into her back pocket, pulling out my phone.

"This belongs to you."

I took it and beamed up at her.

"Thank you."

"Now that Little Gilbert is safe and unharmed. I believe I am owed an apology." Klaus mused from the front of the house. His head peering in. I pulled a face and turned to Rebekah who rolled her eyes.

"The only apology you get is, sorry we didn't shove a stake in your heart." Caroline grumbled.

"Come now Love, we should celebrate."

"We will, when you are dead." Caroline gave him a smile before walking down to me and grabbing me protectively to her side. I gave her a smile, reminding her I was perfectly safe.

The rest of the day, Jeremy and Elena had hovered nonstop to the point I had to kick them out so I could shower in peace. When I was done, I walked into my room seeing Jeremy sitting on my bed. I scowled at him.

"This needs to stop."

"You were missing for two days." His tone calm and I sighed. He was angry. Very angry. When his tone was calm it meant the simmering rage was just below the surface and one wrong move and he would explode. I had a temper, a lot worse than anyone in the house but Jeremy exploding was something I never want to see. He walked over before hugging me again. I squeezed him back, tilting my head up to look at him.

"I am fine. I promise."

He stayed silent and I could feel dread wash over me. He was blaming himself. I pulled back a little and saw alarm on his face.

"Want to watch Shrek?" I asked.

"Sure." He smiled down at me. we headed downstairs with pillows and blankets and set ourselves up on the fluffy rug.

"ELENA!" I yelled.

Elena came bounding downstairs so fast, a knife in her hand. I eyed the blade with a frown.

"You planning on killing Jeremy?" I asked.

She looked at me and then the pillows and blankets and then at the knife in her hand.

"I will put this away." She pointed to the kitchen. I nodded and turned to Jeremy with a raised brow. He shrugged and I rolled my eyes. the next few weeks will be hell for me, I can see it now.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen:**

The decade dance was tonight and here I was stuck helping set the dance up. I wasn't even coming. Rebekah and I were sorting through the streamers.

"Are you coming?" she asked.

"Nope." I shook my head quickly. Me and dances, not a good match.

"Why the bloody hell not?" she asked with a spike of temper.

I rose a brow at her as I turned to give her my full attention. Rebekah and I had kind of become friends since she took a stake to the heart for me.

"One, I don't have a date and don't even say Jeremy because, no!" I shuddered a little. I loved Jer but at the moment, him and Elena were walking a close line of me signing myself into the closest mental hospital. Not to mention I had been avoiding Alaric, I was terrified that he was just gonna attack me again and lock me up. then there was the whole, what I did to him and Damon. I looked at my hands for a few seconds before I felt something soft flutter across my face. Blinking, I turned to see Rebekah frowning at me.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to be self-absorbed."

"See, this is why I like you and not that doppelganger witch." She mused.

"That witch is my older sister Rebekah." I felt my defensive system go into play. Jeremy and Elena would be two people I would always defend, even if they were wrong.

"I know." She shrugged.

There was silence again as we sorted through more of the streamers, I pulled a pile up and pulled a face.

"Kol."

"What now?" I asked turning to her quickly at the mention of her brother's name. my heart sped up as I glanced around quickly.

"You should ask Kol." She suggested.

"No." I answered immediately.

"Why not?" she pouted at me.

I sighed.

"For starters, we aren't friends. Secondly, he wouldn't agree. And lastly, just no." I summed up. even to my ears they were terrible excuses.

"Oh, please? He needs a little fun." She pleaded.

"Fun?..." I furrowed my brow. A decade dance would be fun? In what world?

I heard some laughter and smiled, gesturing to the girls that walked past.

"Compel one of them to ask him."

"He won't go with one of them. he will go with you."

"No, he wouldn't"

I turned and grinned at Elena from my spot on the couch as she walked into the living room.

"I will get my stick ready to beat the boys back." I grinned.

She giggled at me, twirling around in a tight purple dress and fake blonde wig. We smiled before a knock at the door sounded. She looked at me and went to say something when I pointed at her.

"NO! I am staying home, with pizza and spiderman."

"I have my phone….on loud…..that will be in my hand. Call me when…." I nodded.

"When or IF I need you to come home. Gotcha."

She walked out before I heard Damon yell as she opened the door.

"Always room in my car for a Little Gilbert." He sung.

I bit my lip. I had been avoiding Damon too.

"No thanks!" I shouted. I heard the front door shut and their whispers which had me rolling my eyes. Could they not wait until they were in the car first? A few minutes later, I heard Jeremy's heavy footsteps coming down the stairs. He walked into the living room with a bowtie in his hand. He held it out with puppy dog eyes.

"You want me to tie that…..so you can wrap me in another hug and try begging me to come with you tonight, so I am within reaching distance of you?" I summed up.

He shrugged and I rolled my eyes jumping to my feet. He bent down so I could tie the bow tie.

"Jords…"

"Jer, don't. everyone has been babying me."

"I was going to say save me some pizza."

"Liar…but I will." I laughed whacking his shoulder. He pulled me into a hug before we heard the front door opening. We turned to see Bonnie in a lovely orange dress and her hair half up and half down. She grinned at the both of us before walking over to stand closer. I looked up and Jeremy at he grinned at me. we reached over and dragged her into our hug.

"I can see why Elena loves these hugs."

She laughed and we both smiled.

After I pulled away, I saw Jeremy about to say something.

"Have fun. No later than 1am or I will personally come down and drag you home by your ear." I warned with a wink. Jeremy saluted me before reaching over and kissing my forehead.

"Call me…."

"I will text you once every hour as per our agreement."

"Fine." He scowled.

I walked them to the front door and waved at them as they drove off. I grabbed my phone texting Rebekah to have a good night.

I was halfway through spiderman with Tom Holland when I heard a knock at the door. My heart froze in sheer panic. I got to my feet and wondered over, taking a breath before opening the door to a smiling Kol.

"My, my, I would have thought you to be at the decade dance."

"Not my thing." I answered.

"Dancing?" he guessed. I nodded. "I believed you danced wonderfully at our ball."

"I like that dancing, I just don't like….teenagers and dancing…nooo way." I shuddered. He chuckled.

"I would have to agree with you." He mused.

I smiled a little before leaning against the door. I looked behind me and before I could say anything, he shook his head.

"Don't do that, love. On the contrary to my brother, I believe everyone should have a place they feel safe."

"Oh." Was all I could manage. I turned and grabbed one of Jeremy's hoodies and threw it on. I walked out, sitting on the swing on the porch. Kol took one of the empty seats.

"I believe we owe each other a conversation; don't you think darling?"


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen:**

"We still have our agreement in place, shall I start us off then, darling?" Kol asked, leaning back into the chair. I nodded, hugging my legs closer to my body. The air had a cool bite to it, and I felt a shiver roll down my back. I reached over to grab the blanket I left out for when I read on the porch.

"Ok." I nodded.

"Tell me, Jeremy wears the Gilbert ring, why do you not have the other?"

Oh, I shrugged.

"I didn't want it. I gave it to Alaric."

"How long has he had it for?" he asked.

I tapped my lip in thought.

"Over a year, maybe a year and a half…. when Klaus…" I muttered off.

"I see my brother warrants everyone's affections." Kol laughed.

"Mmm affections might be pushing it."

"He warrants them in my family too." Kol chuckled again.

I smiled, leaning into the swing, I usually leaned against Jeremy or Elena when we were out here. I grabbed my phone sending a quick text an hour on the dot, I got a reply and rolled my eyes. clearly Jeremy had set phone alarms.

"Have there been any changes to your brother?" Kol asked, his tone serious. I thought about it, had there been any changes to Jeremy? No.

I shook my head quickly.

"What about….what was his name….Alaric?" Kol looked at me to clarify the name. I gave a nod and then the memories of being tied to a chair flooded my mind. My heart started to beat quickly, and I felt breathing becoming harder to do. I felt a strong hand on my knee and turned to look into Kol's warm brown eyes. there were small flecks of different coloured browns in them.

"Easy, darling. In and out…. that's it." his tone soothing. I finally managed to breathe easier and found myself lost in the beauty of his eyes. I glanced down at my hands quickly, feeling my cheeks heat. Kol had moved back to the chair, settling himself in.

"Are you sure there are no changes to your brother?" he asked again.

"None. Jeremy is still the same."

"What about you?" he asked.

I turned to look at him, blinking a few times in confusion. Were there changes in me? I mean, I did something to Damon and Alaric. I looked at my hands, remembering the red glow when I had touched them and the fire inside being smothered. The fire was like a very small flame at the moment. It was roaring like it usually did when I was with Kol or Rebekah or the Salvatore. Now that I thought of it, the fire was there when I was with Caroline, Bonnie, Elena and even Jeremy. I gasped out.

"What's wrong with me?" I asked feeling my heart spike. Fear was crashing into me.

"I wouldn't say there was something wrong with you, darling. It can be the effects of the ring."

"The ring?" I asked confused.

"I may need a moment while I figure out the best way to explain this." Kol tapped his chin in deep thought. I sighed, turning back to my hands. How did the ring cause a red glow from my hands? I waited patiently, turning back to Kol who was watching me amused.

"I was waiting until you were done with the conversation in your head, darling."

"I was only thinking about what I did, not having a conversation." I sighed.

"So, the Gilbert ring brings the one who wears it back from the dead…" I nodded. I knew that, I have seen it multiple times. "Every time the person wearing the ring, he or she, lose a small part of themselves. The small part they lose, makes way for another part, I would say an ancestor."

"I would say so, Alaric said something along the lines of I was a disgrace to the Gilbert name." I looked down, feeling a wave of sadness wash over me.

"Ah, I suspected I was right." He mused.

I looked down at my hands again, the red glow entering my mind. Should I tell Kol about it? I glanced at him, he looked deep in thought. I saw his brow furrow. I decided I would need to speak with Jeremy first. Jeremy was my twin and deserved to know.

"What?" I asked.

"The ring has a side effect, the dark side I guess would be the best way to explain it. The dark side or ancestor side has an objective in mind. Being the name Gilbert would mean one thing. Eliminating vampires."

"But Alaric isn't a Gilbert." I protested.

"No. He isn't but he wears the Gilbert ring. I have also been made aware of his hobby." Kol gave me a look that had me scowling at him.

"I don't participate." I argued. He laughed.

"I didn't say you did, darling."

I scoffed and looked away from his smug face, he was right, he had only given me a look and I put word into his mouth.

"Shall we keep discussing about the ring or would you like to put more words into my mouth?" he asked nicely. I narrowed my eyes when I turned to him. He was smiling and I flipped him off. "Now, now, that wasn't very kind."

"Whatever…" I mumbled, feeling this overwhelming anger burning inside me. then I felt it. I shot up; eyes narrowed. Kol was standing a split second later. I glared, as his eyes scanned the immediate area.

"What did you do?" I hissed. My anger boiling over.

"I have been with you?" he sounded confused when looking back down at me. I stalked toward the front door when Kol's hand grabbed my upper arm, pulling me around to face him. I glared at him before my hand wrapped around his wrist. I then felt this fantastic feeling, looking at my hand I saw the red glow again.

"What are you doing?" Kol asked. I heard the fleeting note of worry in his voice. my other hand wrapped around his arm; it was this overwhelming need taking over. A minute later I looked to see pain flicker over his face. I pulled my hands off him, stepping back quickly.

"What was that?" he asked.

I shook my head, quickly entering the house and shutting the door. I felt like a live wire inside but there was this little dark cloud and I gasped when I realized what it was. I dialled Jeremy's number. No answer. I tried again and nothing. I dialled Elena who picked up after the fifth ring.

"What happening?" I asked.

"I'm sorry…. Klaus showed up….he wanted to take me but Jeremy got in the way…"

"Where is he? I'm coming."

"We are at the Salvatore's."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen:**

I raced into the Salvatore boarding house, turning from the foyer and into the front pallor. I saw Jeremy's body lying on the couch.

"Jer?" I ran over, dropping to my knees and taking his hand in my own. I could feel a few tears roll down my cheeks.

"Hey Jordan." Bonnie's soft voice spoke.

I turned to her with a weak smile before turning back to Jeremy. I stroked his face gently, hating the stillness of him.

"Is everyone else ok?" I asked, not taking my eyes off Jeremy.

"Elena, Damon and Stefan are in the kitchen. Caroline is on her way with Matt and Alaric. And I'm here with you and Jer."

I remained on the floor as Bonnie sat down on the end of the couch. We waited for Jeremy to wake.

"How long has he been out?" I asked.

"Half an hour." Just as Bonnie finished telling me. Jeremy gasped, shooting up. I jumped back at his sudden violent awakening. His eyes darted around, then landed on me. He got onto the floor, wrapping me in a hug. I hugged him back, looking over at Bonnie. She gave me a gentle smile. I felt relieved. I kissed Jeremy's cheek as he pulled away, still on his knees on the floor.

"Jer?" I looked at him.

"Hey." He smiled at me.

"How are you feeling Jeremy?" Bonnie asked.

He looked back at her, he took my hand within his, lacing our fingers together. I shifted a little bit, feeling like I should give them some space. I untangled our fingers and got to my feet.

"Where are you going?" Jeremy jumped to his feet.

"I need some water; I will be right back." I cupped his cheek before pushing him onto the couch.

I looked at Bonnie who gave me a small nod. I walked through the hallway and into the kitchen. Elena was walking over, giving me a hug.

"Are you ok?" I asked her.

"I'm fine. How's Jeremy?" she asked.

I shrugged. She gave me a confused look. Stefan handed me a cup of water, a smile on his face. I took it with a nod of my head and sipped it. obviously, they were listening in. I scowled pointing a finger at both Salvatore brothers.

"Stop eavesdropping!"

"Like you have anything interesting to say Mini Gilbert." Damon snorted.

"Damon!" Elena hissed. He shrugged and I rolled my eyes. glad to see some things haven't changed. I looked at Damon, feeling guilt tearing into me but before I could say anything, Caroline, Matt and Alaric walked in.

"This kitchen isn't big enough for a meeting." Stefan commented.

"Well Duh! Bonnie and Jeremy are having a moment in the front parlour." Caroline rolled her eyes, her blonde hair flipping over her shoulder.

"What's going on?" Elena asked.

I looked down quickly, I don't think Bonnie and Jeremy are ready to say anything about their relationship just yet.

"Hey Alaric, are you coming home tonight?" I asked to quickly change the subject. I saw Elena look at me with a furrowed brow. She knew something was up and I knew she would grill me later about it. I mentally rolled my eyes at her. I wasn't saying anything to her, that was up to Bonnie and Jeremy.

"I guess so." Alaric sounded a little confused.

I hadn't spoke to him since the kidnapping and doing something to him, thing that went down.

I shifted a little, trying to hide behind Elena. She gave me a confused look, before offering me her hand. I clung to it quickly, feeling her strength and comfort when she squeezed my hand. I had no idea how to even express to anyone about Alaric. I looked at him, he seemed like Alaric to me but the memory of being my head smacking hard against the door was still fresh in my mind.

I felt strong hands on my shoulders and screamed. I had been so lost to my thoughts; I hadn't heard someone sneak up behind me. Elena whipped around so fast before she glared.

"Seriously, Jer. Stop sneaking up on her." she growled.

My hand flew over my mouth as I tried to calm myself before narrowing my eyes at Jeremy who looked at me in confusion. I always knew when it was him, but I felt, jittery almost, like I had TOO much inside me and needed to burn it off.

"Let's move this party to the living room, hopefully Jordan won't scream and blow my eardrums out." Damon smirked at me.

"I will sit next to you just so I can scream in your ear." I smiled at him.

We all walked into the living room; my eyes rolled when Jeremy dragged me to sit next to him. I made eye contact with Bonnie who mouthed 'later' at me. I gave a nod and sat next to him.

"I want to sit next to Damon." I whispered to Jeremy. I knew all the vampires could hear me perfectly.

"Why?"

"He said something about wanting his eardrum blown out."

Stefan shook his head with a laugh. Caroline snorted. Damon scowled.

"I did NOT say that." He pointed a finger my way. I gave my innocent face.

"I swear, that's what I heard."

"Me too!" Caroline jumped in with a smile at Damon.

"What now?" Elena asked, sitting on the armrest as she leaned closer to me.

"Wanting his eardrum blown out?" Jeremy sounded confused.

"I heard it as well." Elena nodded, raising a brow Damon's way.

Elena winked down at me as we heard Damon grumble about 'Gilberts'.

I walked with Bonnie to Jeremy's car. I turned to her.

"What's wrong?"

"He won't tell me. I tired; I was hoping maybe you could?" she asked.

I nodded. She went to walk, and I grabbed her hand. I let go a second later when I felt something inside me starting to pull.

"Can we talk quickly? About the Gilbert rings?"

"Yeah, sure. What's up?" Bonnie leaned closer to me. I took a deep breath.

"Can they turn someone….evil?"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

I bit my lip before taking a massive breath.

"When I went missing, it was Alaric. But something off about him. It was like the lights were on but nobody was home. He said something about cleansing the town, getting rid of the vampires."

"Are you sure it was…" she trailed off.

I nodded.

"I will look into it."

"Please, I'm scared that it could happen to Jeremy."

Bonnie hugged me tightly.

"He would never hurt you."

"I didn't think Alaric would either." I pointed out.

"Let me see what I can do. We will talk more about it soon, ok?"

I nodded.

Driving home, I sighed and turned to Jeremy.

"We need to talk."

"I know." He answered. I frowned. Clearly, he needed to tell me something.

"Well, out with it. Don't make me pull the twin card."

"Something was different tonight….with the ring." He clarified. I nodded. He had been freaked and that wasn't normally like Jeremy. He was calm and collected.

"Yeah?" I encouraged him gently.

"I never noticed it before, but I could feel you. I mean like, really feel you Jordan. There was this darkness and somehow you took it away?" he frowned trying to find the words to explain it. I nodded.

"Yeah, I felt something." I agreed.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"Fine, I guess." I shrugged.

Then my eyes widened. Me exploding at Kol. That rage, that anger. It had come from somewhere. Was it the darkness he was telling me about? The Gilbert rings effect. Was that why Jeremy hadn't gone dark side? Was I going dark side instead? Fear crawled along my skin and I shivered.

"Something is wrong with me Jer."

"What do you mean?" his tone sharp. I knew he was worried, and he was angry because it meant it was happening for a while now.

I sighed and took a massive breath.

"Let's go to the lake."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Seventeen:**

I waited for Jeremy to speak after I told him everything. From Kol to what Kol told me minus the Niklaus thing. I still didn't know it I believed him or not just yet. To Alaric and the whole Damon thing. I watched as he paced, and I could see how angry he was. I looked down, feeling everything tearing into me. Tears rolled down my cheeks and I tried to swipe them away quickly. I felt this sudden anger burst through me. I grunted out a frustrated sound.

"Jords?" Jeremy's voice was calm.

I turned to him, looking down at my feet.

"I'm sorry."

"The ring, it does this to you?" Jeremy asked. he looked down at the ring. I walked over, taking his hand in mine.

"You need to keep it on." I told him sternly.

"Jordan, it is…" I stopped him.

"I can handle it. besides, we have bigger things to worry about."

"You told Bonnie about Alaric, right?" I nodded. I saw the flash of hurt cross his face. I brought his hand up and kissed it.

"I'm sorry." I murmured.

"Bonnie can handle Alaric, but I don't want you near Kol, Jordan. He is dangerous."

"He is, yes but I don't think he wants to hurt me."

"Jordan..."

"Ok, Jeremy but he knows things and besides, whatever I did tonight to him, it….I don't know…hurt him?" I replayed it over in my head and nodded to confirm my story.

"What did you do?" he asked.

"I don't know, I did it to Damon and killed him, well temporarily at least. I also did it to the evil Alaric, maybe it's what I do for you too? but I don't need to touch you because we have a bond already?"

"You, what, take darkness out of someone?"

I shrugged. I had no idea what I did.

"I just know that there is this empty feeling inside, then when I guess a vampire comes around, this fire burns through my system. Its like my insides are on fire."

"Does it hurt?"

"Sometimes." I answered honestly. I didn't want to lie to him. I furrowed my brow with the tingling I had also felt with Bonnie. It was more pleasant from her then it was from the vampires. "Bonnie also does something….not bad…" I warned as I saw the gears working in Jeremy's head. He would break it off with her and not allow her over if he thought she caused me any pain. "It's pleasant with her. Like it belongs kind of thing."

"Magic, maybe?" Jeremy guessed.

I shrugged. I had no idea but for once, I felt my chest was not being weighed down with guilt.

"Alaric…." I started with. Jeremy's eyes flashed with anger. "Jer, it wasn't really him."

"I don't want you near him."

"I get that, but we don't have a choice…"

I grumbled when Jeremy dropped me off at Bonnie's house. It wasn't that I didn't want to be here. It was that this was ridiculous and unnecessary.

"Told Jeremy, huh?" Bonnie guessed when I walked into the spare room. I sighed.

"I had too. The guilt was tearing me from the inside out."

"I understand…"

"There is something else." I blurted out. Bonnie turned to me. She sat down on the bed and patted the spot next to her. I sat down, looking down at my hands. I took a breath in and turned so I could gage her reaction. Her brow eyes were soft. They weren't like Jeremy's or like Kol's. I shook Kol from my head quickly.

"I can do something. My hands glow red….ok wait let me get my words right…." My nerves were all over the place. I noticed Bonnie reaching out to take my hand, I flinched away. I saw hurt cross her face.

"I'm sorry." She quickly apologized. I shook my head.

"I don't want to hurt you…" Tears were starting to fall.

"Jordan." Her tone was gentle, she tucked some of my hair behind my ear. I loved it when people did that. Jeremy and Elena always did it, knowing that it was the one thing I loved.

"There is something wrong with me Bonnie. I can hurt people. I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't hurt me." Bonnie sounded so sure of herself. I shook my head.

"I killed Damon with it, I even hurt Kol."

"You hurt Kol?" she sounded confused. "And you killed Damon?"

I nodded. I looked down at my hands again and sighed.

"It's like an emptiness inside, this fire would consume me but when I touched them, it stopped. The emptiness was gone, and the fire was put out."

"How long has this been going on for Jordan?"

I shrugged, I hadn't really been keeping track, over the years it would come and go. Dad had given me this bracelet; it had a beautiful sapphire stone and mine and Jeremy's names engraved on it. I touched my wrist with the memory of the warmth it had always created. It didn't burn my skin; it just gave a sort of wave of relief. I kept it in my jewellery box, I hadn't been wearing it since they died.

"When mom and dad died." I answered.

I kept stroking my wrist, the memories of mom and dad flooding my mind. I started to cry. Did they know that there was something wrong with me?

"Jordan…"

"I'm ok…I'm ok." I wiped my tears away quickly and cleared my throat.

Bonnie looked me over before nodding. We stayed silent for a minuet before I heard her make the 'hmm' sound. I looked at her.

"I want to try something…..if that's ok?" she turned to me, sitting more on the bed. I turned and faced her and nodded feeling a little hopeful. Maybe Bonnie could fix me?

Bonnie took my hand, tightening the hold when I went to pull away.

"Jordan, I just want to see, ok?"

I relaxed a little, before I felt the tingles in my hand and shooting through my system. I could feel the flood of relief flow through and I closed my eyes for a spilt second. Then I heard Bonnie groan in pain.

"I'm so sorry." I snatched my hand back and scooted away from her as fast as I could.

"I'm…ok." She breathed before offering me a weak smile. I shook my head. I moved when she moved closer to me. tears were already running down my cheeks. I hurt Bonnie.

"You didn't hurt me….not intentionally. Jordan, I promise I am ok." She smiled at me. I shook my head, I pushed off the bed, creating more distance between us.

"Bonnie, there is something wrong with me."

"It's ok Jordan." She tried to calm me.

"Please…..I don't want to hurt you again."

Bonnie nodded, she got up and walked to the door before turning around.

"Goodnight Jordy. Love you." She cooed the last part in an attempt to make me smile. It worked. I felt my lips tug up and smiled at her.

"Goodnight Bon, Love you." I whispered.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen:**

I hadn't slept much, I met Bonnie in her small kitchen. I smiled when I touched the kitchen bench.

"I remember when your grams taught me how to bake."

"Banana muffins." Bonnie nodded. I paused and gave her a look.

"You think Jeremy is the only one that loves your banana muffins?" Bonnie rose a brow over her tea a smile on her lips.

"You do?" I asked.

"Guilty. I always ask Elena to pack me one when you make them."

"That's where they went. I blamed Jeremy." I made myself a coffee, taking a seat opposite Bonnie.

"Yeah, I asked him if you made any and then he figured out why you kept blaming him."

"Opps." I shrugged. I felt a little bad. He always swore it wasn't him. I never believed him.

"Sorry." Bonnie giggled.

We laughed, silence falling over us as we drank our hot beverages.

"I did some research last night." Bonnie stated.

I put my mug down before I could hurt myself with it and looked at her.

"I was reading in one of my grams Grimoires. When I saw what you did to me, I remember my grams telling me about someone who could do that."

I nodded and listened to her. she got up and handed me the grimoire and let me read myself. my eyes skimming until a word stuck out. Siphoner. A witch born with no power of their own but could steal or 'siphon' it from another. They could also siphon magic from objects, stones and even nature. As I read, I could feel my eyes widened.

"Abomination." I spoke the word out loud.

Bonnie snatched the grimoire back and scowled at it.

"I didn't read that far, I got side-tracked by the rings. Sorry."

"It's ok." I mauled over the word; it was fitting. What witch didn't have their own magic? How was I even a witch in the first place? I was a Gilbert. I was Jeremy's twin sister.

"Hmm?" I looked at Bonnie.

"I found something that could help Alaric. Herbs." I saw her look at me, and I cocked my head to the side.

"What?" I asked her.

"Well, maybe you could Siphon whatever it is from Alaric?" Bonnie sat down next to me. I blinked at her.

"I don't even know…"

"I can teach you." Bonnie urged.

I shrugged, what else did I have to lose?

School had finished and I went back to the house, Jeremy was out with Alaric and I begged him not to do anything stupid or reckless. He promised he wouldn't. Elena was over at the Salvatore's planning another attack on Klaus and his family. Bonnie had texted me that she would be home very late tonight, she had things she had to do.

I walked into my room, quickly walking to my dresser and opening my jewellery box. I picked up the bracelet in my hand, allowing a finger to touch it. I saw a red glow coming from where my finger was touching the stone. Relief flooded my system. I tried to clasp the bracelet and groaned when I couldn't I was pulled out my dark thoughts by a knock on the door. I bounded down the stairs, bracelet in my hand. Opening the door, I froze when seeing none other then Kol.

"What are you doing here?" I grumbled.

"Nice to see you too, darling." He mused. He leaned against the frame and I felt the urge to invite him in. "Remember what I said last time."

"I know, it's just hard." I groaned with a pout. He chuckled. Grabbing my cardigan off the hook, I walked outside shutting the door.

"Jeremy is going to be mad that I am talking to you."

"Oh?" Kol asked. I could see the amusement in his eyes.

"Don't pretend to care." I grumbled. I went and sat on the swing chair like I did last time. Kol took the exact same chair. "Can you, help me put this on?" I asked. I dangled my bracelet and he nodded taking the small delicate piece of jewellery in his hand. He frowned when he was touching it. He clasped it around my wrist, his thumbs brushing over the silver and my skin. I felt tingles shooting up my arm and not the Siphoning type. I pulled my arm from his strong hand, hugging it closer to my body. I could feel something flowing into my system, the fire no longer burning my insides.

"Are you aware that your little witch friend is at my place right now?"

"What?" I asked confused.

"Bianca….Britney…Betty" he listed a few other B names before I rolled my eyes.

"Bonnie?" I suggested.

"Bonnie! That's it! Nik wants her to do the unlinking spell."

I nodded, leaning back into the chair.

"Nik also wants me to find motivation." I looked to see Kol's eyes flash and I shifted away from him. I eyed the door and looked back at him. He smiled and inclined his head to the door.

"By all means, we both know that the second you stand up, I would have you pinned against the wall…..or maybe I would pull you into my lap." He tapped his lip with his finger.

He was right, my heart hammered against my chest and he sighed in contempt.

"I love the sound of a heart beating." He commented casually.

"I bet…..I think it runs in the family." I sneered in a reference to Klaus. Kol shrugged.

"Nik is my big brother after all."

"Why aren't you hurting me then?" I asked.

"I gave you my word that no harm would come to you by my hand." Kol leaned over, his hands lacing together on his knees.

"Am I not motivation for Bonnie?" I looked at him.

"Unless you would like to volunteer yourself?" he asked.

"Yes." I answered. I had a feeling he was planning on going after Jeremy. He gestured for me to follow him. I locked my house up, grabbing my keys, phone and the bag I packed to stay over at Bonnie's with. Kol waited on the porch before looking down at my overnight bag.

"Bloody hell are you planning on moving in to make things easier for Nik?" he rose a brow.

"No." I scowled, I turned around, about to drop my bag to the ground. Kol took it into his hand. I locked the door before turning back, hand extended for my bag. Instead, he laced his own hand through mine. "I wanted my bag." I said.

"I know and I wanted to hold your hand." He replied. I rolled my eyes.

"Right, your kidnapping me as motivation and you want to hold my hand."

"I believe you volunteered yourself, darling."

Kol opened the door to his black Camaro. I whistled under my breath. She was beautiful. I stroked her door gently before sliding onto the leather seats.

"I hope you stroke my arm the way you stroked my car."

"Not likely." I mumbled, admiring the car. I hadn't even registered the sexual comment until I saw Kol shaking his head. I scrunched up my nose quickly. "Your gross."

"And yet you enjoy my company." He replied.

He took my hand in his own and I sighed, allowing him to do so. I looked down at our entwined hands, a small red glow coming from my hand. I gasped, trying to pull my hand away from his.

"Kol, let go." I was on the verge of panic.

"It's ok, darling. Last time you caught me off guard. I am not in pain, though I suspect it to be the dark object around your delicate wrist."

"Dark object?" I question.

"An object with magic inside that can be channelled." Kol answered.

I nodded. I turned to looked out the window as we were coming closer to the Mikaelson Mansion.

"Is Rebekah home?" I asked.

"Am I not good enough for you?" Kol answered with. I scowled. "No, she is currently torturing Damon Salvatore for sleeping with her to steal her thoughts. She isn't very happy."

"Eww." I crunched my nose.

"My thoughts exactly. Who would not just enjoy the simple pleasures of sex?"

"I meant, sleeping with Damon." I pulled a face. Kol chuckled.

We arrived at the mansion, Kol was already at my door, opening it up for me and offering me his hand. We walked up the fancy stairs before I took a big breath as we entered through the double doors and into the foyer.

"Ah, just in time little Gilbert. I was starting to wear my patience out."

"You don't have patience Nik." Kol grinned as Klaus glared at him.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be? Perhaps that lovely blonde you had over last night? Round two?" Klaus mused.

I shifted uncomfortably. I didn't want to hear this conversation.

"I think I may hang around Nik." Kol smirked at his brother. I looked down, keeping my eyes on the glossy while tiles below me.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty:**

I watched Bonnie as she tried to concentrate on doing the unlinking spell. Klaus sat across from us, smirking. I looked away. Klaus always set me off, come to think of it, when he first came it wasn't as bad. Before I could swell further into my thoughts, Bonnie made a noise.

"Bonnie?" I got up, closing the distance between us. I gently placed my hands on her shoulders.

"I'm ok." She smiled at me. I could see the strain in her eyes and turned to Klaus.

"Can she have a break?"

"She can…..if you want me to snap your neck." He smiled at me. My eyes widened.

"Well brother, you would have to get through me." Kol walked in, a drink in each hand. He handed one to me. I took it with a smile before, offering it to Bonnie. She eyed it. I rolled my eyes and took a sip first. She took the glass before draining the contents. I took the glass from Bonnie, placing it on the table. My hand rubbed Bonnie's shoulder gently.

"Are you ok?" I asked her quietly.

"I just….need a minuet." She breathed.

I turned to Klaus and he scowled.

"Very well, I will give you an hour of rest. I expect when the hour is up, you will have figured out how to unlink us."

He got up, stalking out the room angrily.

"Never mind him, darling. He is in a mood. Mother tried to kill us again today." Kol mused.

"Ester?"

"That would be her." Kol smiled at me.

"How?" I asked.

Kol shrugged but I narrowed my eyes when I saw the smirk on his lips. He wasn't going to say, I turned to Bonnie who had leaned back into the chair, eyes closed.

"How long has she been here?" I asked.

"I would say since midday."

I turned back to Kol and gave him a smile.

"Ah, thanks for keep Klaus from breaking my neck."

"I gave you my word and Elijah has given his." Kol replied with. I sighed when feeling my phone going off and seeing Elena's name on my screen. I turned it to face Kol.

"Do you mind?" I asked him. He nodded for me to answer it.

"Hey Elena."

"Hey Jords, are you coming home tonight?"

"Ask Jeremy, he isn't thrilled with me being at home."

"Did you guys have a fight?" she asked.

I sighed. I hated lying to her, but Jeremy and I decided to play it smart until we could figure out our next move with Alaric.

"Kind of…" I mumbled.

"Oh…"

"Give it a day, I will come back tomorrow and talk to him."

"That would be good. I mean….Vikings will be airing."

I grinned. Smart move, to play our favourite show to get us in the same room.

"True that. So excited to see Ivar the Boneless…"

"No spoilers! I am three episodes behind you guys!" Elena grumbled. I laughed.

"Sorry. I will be at Bonnie's tonight."

"She told me you were staying there. I will see you tomorrow. I will even make brownies."

"You the best!" I sang.

"Love you."

"Love you more." I smiled when I heard her scowling through the phone. We hung up and I turned to see Kol's face looking amused.

"Fighting with your brother?"

"No, I just have to say that…"

"Right….the whole Gilbert ring thing." Kol nodded.

"Yeah, Jeremy doesn't want me near Alaric since he kidnapped me."

"I see."

There was silence before Kol's phone went off. He turned it to face me. I squinted reading the name 'Bek-whore' and scowled at him.

"Bekah, darling, what can I do for you?"

He smiled, his eyes flicking up to me.

"I can help with that, but it will have to wait, I am currently indisposed of at the moment. Is it urgent? Then I will call you when I am free."

He hung up.

"Bek-whore?" I asked with a narrow of my eyes.

Kol shrugged and then grinned.

"I like it. She hates it."

"I can see why." I scowled again.

"Would you like me to change it?" he asked.

"Yes! It's not nice calling a woman a whore."

"Fine…I will change it back to Bekah. You kill my fun Jordan Gilbert."

"Good, Kol Mikaelson." I retorted.

Bonnie and I were finally leaving the Mikaelson Mansion, she leaned on me as we walked out the double doors. I gasped when spotting Kol standing out the front, with a black jeep.

"I will accompany you both back since I am needed that way."

"Why?" I asked.

He just smiled at me and I rolled my eyes.

"We can't trust him." Bonnie said. I paused and turned to her.

"Kol isn't going to hurt us." I reassured her.

"It's Kol." Bonnie replied.

"Kol can also hear you." Kol added.

I turned to him with a scowl and he looked amused. Of course, he would find this rather amusing. I sighed.

"You barely have strength to walk the whole way home." I argued.

Bonnie looked at me and then nodded. I helped her into the back seat about to climb in when Kol's hand shot out, grabbing my wrist and spinning me to him.

"Jordan?!" Bonnie shouted.

"I'm ok." I quickly said.

"I need directions, darling." Kol smiled. I blinked and slowly tried to take deep breaths in. He opened the passenger door for me, I climbed in and buckled in. I turned to Bonnie who narrowed her eyes when Kol jumped into the driver's seat. Half an hour later of a very awkward card ride, we were a street away from Bonnie's house. She didn't want Kol to know exactly which house was hers. He didn't seem to care, he shrugged before smirking at me to text him, winking and then driving off.

"You and Kol?" Bonnie asked.

"Not bloody likely. He was told by Klaus to get you some motivation and asked if I would offer myself. I agreed, wanting to keep Jeremy and Elena out the loop."

I sighed; I would tell Jeremy tomorrow that I had gone to the Mikaelson's but that's tomorrows problem. As we walked, the cool air brushed against my face and I felt myself smile. I felt good. There wasn't any burning sensation in my body, there wasn't an irritated feeling either.

"I thought you didn't want to be apart of this." Bonnie stated and I sighed again.

"I don't but I feel like I don't have a choice anymore. Between Elena getting kidnapped everyday and Jeremy dying, I was bound to be brought in."

"You don't have to get involved in everything…..I don't." Bonnie shrugged.

"I won't…. besides, we still have school." I groaned.

"I know."

We both laughed as we kept on walking until we reached Bonnie's house. We walked in, saying goodnight before going our separate ways. I texted Jeremy just before going to bed, I laid down, starring at the ceiling. My mind drifting to Kol. I sighed. I had to talk to him again.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One:**

I arrived at school, Bonnie had walked off to meet Elena and Caroline. I sighed as I entered school by myself. I walked to my locker, shoving my bag and grabbing the books I needed for the first two classes I had. I headed for my English class, I was in the top class so, there were very few in my class. When I got to the classroom I groaned when spying a smug face.

"Please stick a fork in my neck." I muttered.

"I can compel someone to do that if you like, darling?" Kol smiled.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed. I looked around before stepping inside and shutting the door behind me.

"I have never been in a school before."

"Lucky you." I muttered.

"I was curious why Bekah chooses to spend her day here."

I shrugged; I had no idea. This would be the last place I would spend my day. Hell, I would compel myself into a decent college and take up journalism. The thrill of chasing a story and not one that involves vampires or werewolves.

"And the verdict is?" I asked.

"Not my thing." He shuddered. I gave him a knowing look before sighing.

"Is that all? My class will be soon."

"What class?" Kol asked with interest.

"English."

"I like English."

"So do I."

I narrowed my eyes when Kol made no move to get up from sitting in my seat with his legs on my table.

"That's my chair." I mumbled.

"Is it?" he quired.

"Yes. I sit there. I have been sitting there all year. I sat there last year for a different subject too."

"Very possessive of a chair, darling."

I shrugged. Jeremy had told me the same thing. Until we were separated with me being pushed into the top classes and him to the lower classes. Jeremy was an artist, I loved getting the cartoon he would draw me for my birthday. I tapped my foot impatiently, Kol just grinned at me.

"Kol…" I whined.

"I like hearing my name from your lips. I would prefer under…. intimate circumstances." His voice was husky, and my body betrayed me with a shiver. This caused his grin to turn more into a smirk.

"Don't read into that…..it's cold." I lied.

"Sure it is, darling." I scowled again. He gracefully stood up and I blinked. Was he leaving?

He walked over to me and grabbed my chin gently, forcing our eyes to meet. I gulped, there were butterflies in my stomach. I felt his thumb run over my pulse and the veins in his eyes darken. I blinked; I had seen them many times before.

"You do not fear me?" he asked gently.

"I do but I have been around vampires long enough." I answered him.

His beautiful brown eyes flicked down to my lips. I subconsciously licked them, feeling nervous. He leaned down slowly and my breath caught, I saw him smile. He pulled away.

"Have a good day, darling." He mused before walking out. I watched him leave my classroom.

The rest of the day, I could not focus on anything other then Kol. I could feel the warmth still from his fingers on my skin. His breath that had fanned over my face. I groaned and dropped my face into my hands. I was sitting at home, by myself, waiting for Jeremy so I could tell him about how I am an abomination.

The door opened and hope filled my face, I jumped to my feet and launched myself at Jeremy who caught me with ease. He laughed.

"Whoa, would think I hadn't seen you ALL day." He teased. I scowled. He hadn't seen me all day. We had made it look like we were fighting.

"Are you saying you didn't miss me?"

"Jordan…." I cocked my head to the side. "I still have you in my arms."

I looked down and smiled. I cuddled him close.

"I don't like fighting with you."

"Me either." He sighed.

He finally put me down, he closed the door and I dragged him to the couch. I sat next to him and started to tell him everything Bonnie and I had discovered. I could see him thinking deeply.

"So, the bracelet helps?" he asks. I nodded, holding it up and showing him the red glow. He watched it in fascination.

"I never noticed it." he murmured.

"Me either…or I would have told you a LONG time ago."

He nodded, still watching my wrist.

"You said, you did it to Damon and Kol?"

"Yes. I drained them? I don't know how that really works but it does. I did it with Alaric too."

Jeremy nodded. I flicked my eyes to the clock and read the time before turning to the door.

"Alaric won't be coming home. He is at the Salvatore's with Bonnie and Elena. They are filling everyone in."

"Does he know…" I trailed off. Jeremy knew what I was going to ask because he pulled me to him and nodded.

"Yes. He wants to apologize." He sounded angry.

"Then let him. Jer, I have forgiven him. You need to now." I poked his cheek.

"No." Jeremy told me stubbornly. Jeremy may be the calm twin, but he was also the one who held grudges, especially if they involved me or Elena.

"Jer…..don't make me mad at you."

"He hurt you!" Jeremy reasoned. I could hear his temper sparking and sighed.

"Ok." I smiled, taking his hand in mine and kissing it.

We stayed silent before Jeremy leaned back into the couch.

"How are you even like that?"

I shrugged and then a chill ran inside.

"Do you think I'm adopted?" I was terrified by that idea. I heard Jeremy laughing.

"If you are then so am I."

I turned to him, still scared by that idea. He shook his head with a smile.

"Come on Jordan. We are twins. I can feel you like you can feel me."

"What do you mean you can feel me?" I asked.

He shrugged.

"Like this light, I guess. A warm feeling. When the darkness tries to creep in, you suck it away."

"Like with the ring?" I asked.

"I guess so, but this has been before the ring. Maybe its apart of you being a Siphenor?"

"Maybe." I agreed. I leaned back into him and groaned.

"I need to tell you something else too, but you can't get mad."

"I'm already mad." Jeremy replied with. I rolled my eyes. Bonnie probably told him.

"I was with Bonnie last night…..at the Mikaelson's"

"Bonnie told me."

Damn it, Bonnie! I cursed in my head.

"How mad are you at me?" I asked.

"On the scale?" he asked.

"Yep. The scale." I answered, dreading the answer.

"A strong Damon…."

"NOOOOOO!" I whined. A strong Damon was bad. There was only a Ripper Stefan and Klaus that were worse.

"But I will drop it down to a mild Controlling Caroline because you told me sooner rather than later."

I kissed his cheek.

"Well, Kol may have dropped by today at school too."

I felt Jeremy tense before his eyes narrowed at me.

"What? I told him to stab a fork in my neck when I spotted him."

Jeremy snorted.

"A fork in the neck?"

"I wasn't thinking. I was too busy gawking at the fact he was sitting in MY chair and had his legs draped over MY table."

"You need to let that table and chair go." Jeremy chuckled.

"No! In fact, I want it as a birthday present this year." I smiled at him.

"I am not giving you a table and chair for our birthday."

"Why not? I will just ask Damon for it."

"Damon is dumb enough to do it."

"True."

We laughed before I sighed.

"What happened to Damon last night anyway? Heard Rebekah was pissed."

"No clue, I didn't bother taking the phone call from Elena."

I didn't blame him. Rebekah had a temper. I have seen her throw Stefan and Damon across the room like they were dolls. I shuddered.

"Think Elena will be coming home tonight?"

"Doubt it."

"Good! Let's build a pillow fort."

The next day, I woke up, feeling Jeremy's legs lying across mine. I heard the front door open and groaned.

Suddenly Elena's smiling face popped through the small opening we made as a door.

"I can't believe you built this without me."

"More room." I shrugged. I grabbed a pillow, whacking Jeremy. He startled himself awake, knocking the pillow fort on top of me while he stood up. I shoved pillows off my face to glare at him. he looked alert and ready to kill someone. I looked at Elena who gave me a concerned look.

"Ah, Jer. Little help?"

He looked down, reaching down to grab my arm and yanked me to my feet. I made a squeal of joy sound before I heard Elena laughing.

"What?" I asked.

"You sound like your five." She pointed at me.

"It's fun. Get Damon or Stefan to do it and you will see what I mean…need a big strong man…." I grabbed Jeremy's bicep before frowning. "You been working out or something?" I asked. I squeezed it again and kept on starring.

"Jords. Can you stop man handling your twin please?" Elena said with a serious voice. I looked at her before turning to Jeremy who seemed to be giving me a weird look.

"Sorry." I snatched my hand back. "I just…never noticed."

"You live with me every day." He shrugged.

"I guess….." I trailed off. Had I missed anything else about him that I should really know? I knew he wasn't a virgin like he knew I wasn't. he had gone on a man hunt for poor Daniel and broken his nose. I was mortified. Daniel and I were friends and we wanted to experience sex together for the first time. I just never told Jeremy about Ben or Tim.

"I want to talk to you both. Update you on everything."

I looked at Elena and sighed.

"I have something to tell you too."


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two:**

I watched Elena's mouth open and close a few times after I told her about my little problem.

"Can Bonnie fix it?" she asked.

"I don't know." I shrugged. I started to feel stressed. This was a bad idea. What if I couldn't be fixed? Would Jeremy and Elena leave me? I hurt people. I felt a hand squeeze my shoulder.

"Breathe Jordan." Jeremy ordered. I nodded, obeying the order. I took in a deep breath.

"So, you hurt Damon and Kol?" Elena asked.

"Yes."

There was silence before Elena jumped to her feet.

"Bonnie will be able to fix it."

"I agree." Jeremy said.

I felt a wave of pain crash through me. I forced my face to remain neutral, I could hear the blood rushing in my ears. I was right, something was wrong with me. I'm a freak. I felt myself spiral downward, I tuned out what Jeremy and Elena were talking about. I had to find a way to fix myself. Bonnie already has enough problems with Alaric and Klaus and the Originals and Ester. Why should I add myself to her plate?

"Jordan?"

"Hmm?" I turned to Elena, who looked at me worriedly.

"Jer, can you give us a minuet?"

"Why?" Jeremy demanded. He hated being left out of anything that involved me. He believed it was his right to be included because we were twins.

"Jer, please." Elena pleaded.

I turned to Jeremy and motioned for him to get out. He scowled but left, stomping up the stairs. Looks like he was back to being strongly Damon mad at me. I sighed.

"Do you think you could….show me?" she asked.

I held up my wrist, showing the red glow coming from where it was touching my skin. she touched it with her finger, yelping in pain. I snatched my hand back quickly, eyes wide with fear.

"I'm ok." Elena quickly smiled at me. I shook my head. She sighed. "Jordan, I am fine. Please?" she asked me gently. I watched her, slowly pulling my arm from my chest and holding it back up. I saw that she went to go and touch it and I flinched back. She grabbed a hold of my wrist before I could pull it away. She touched it and I could feel the fire dulling inside. I closed my eyes before I opened them to see Elena's face scrunched up in pain.

"Elena, stop!" I cried, jumping to my feet. Jeremy raced down at hearing my yelling. His eyes darting between us. He walked up to me, pulling me closer to him and away from Elena. Elena turned to me with a weak smile.

"I don't think it's just vampires or witches, I think it's anything supernatural. The only exception being Jeremy since he is your twin."

"What do you mean Jeremy?" I frowned and turned to him with a glare.

"I was getting around to telling you…." He rubbed the back of his head.

"Tell me what?!" I demanded.

"I'm a vampire hunter."

I sat in my room on my bed, I heard a knock at my door and glared as it opened.

"Please Jords."

"Seriously, everyone else knew BUT me! Come on Jer. How do you think this makes me feel?"

"I can't answer that, Jordan but I need my sister, not another one of them."

I looked at him and shook my head. He walked over, sitting on the bed, taking my hands. I couldn't be bothered with this fighting and lying anymore.

"Just seems like every time we take one step forward; we take another two back." He tried to pull me to him, but I pulled back. "Don't. I just…I don't even know."

"I tried to kill Caroline. Every time I am near any of them, this thing inside me just, takes over. It's like a drive and I can barely control it. Then I feel you and it's like you suck that darkness away."

"Your words won't work this time Jeremy. I'm mad at you." I folded my arms and tried to keep a strong face. He chuckled.

"Liar." He poked my cheek. "I know you better then I know myself. I have been trying to tell you, it wasn't until last night that we kind of figured it out."

"Last night?" I cocked my head to the side feeling confused.

"Before I got home. I had the whole conversation planned out in my head."

"What did I say?"

"You asked me if I had killed Damon yet. I said no and you said bummer."

"Sounds about right." I nodded. I sighed. "Why didn't you say anything last night when we were talking?"

"Because I was trying to stop my heart from breaking when you called yourself an abomination. The way you said it. It hurt."

"Oh." Was all I could manage.

"I'm not asking you to forgive me straight away, even though we both know you will…..I am asking you not to give up on me. I NEED you. Just you."

"Jer, we are twins. I shared a womb with you, I share practically everything with you. I will share this with you too."

"What if the darkness is too much for you?" I could hear the worry.

"It's not done anything so far." I shrugged.

"This thing, it just makes me so angry…" I could feel him tensing on the bed. I watched him. Jeremy wouldn't hurt me, he would more likely cut off his own head first. I reached out, taking his hand in mine. I felt this pulling inside, like I was taking something out of him. I looked down at our hands that was a warm orange and not a blood red.

"It doesn't hurt." Jeremy assured me.

"It's orange, not red." I murmured.

"I'm ok." He said, letting go of my hand. I nodded; I felt his eyes watching me closely.

"Jeremy, I will poke your eyes out, I am still mad at you."

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"No different. The flames inside are like, simmering and there is no pain." I shrugged.

"Emotionally?" he pressed. I scowled.

"Mad, still mad at you."

He chuckled.

Elena had told the others, much to my begging her not to. Since it really wasn't their place. I didn't mind Bonnie knowing, I would stretch it to Caroline but that's it. Jeremy and I walked into the Salvatore house. I felt him tense, a dark look in his eyes. He was standing in front of me, shielding me as we walked into the front pallor.

"Look, a hunter and a useless witch." Damon mused.

Ouch, that stung. I must have flinched because Jeremy had launched a stake, hitting Damon just above his heart. Damon groaned in pain, falling to his knees. I grabbed Jeremy's arm, siphoning the darkness quickly. I relaxed a little, the dark look still there.

"Damon?" Elena's worried voice. she walked in, running over to him, removing the stake from his chest. She turned to Jeremy with narrowed eyes. "Why did you do this?" she demanded.

"Damon deserved it. He is lucky Jeremy aimed above his heart and not at it." Stefan answered. I turned to see Stefan with a smug smile as he looked at Damon. Clearly, he was enjoying his older brother's misery. Damon stood slowly, I gasped when he was suddenly in front of us, hand wrapped around Jeremy's throat. I reached out, grabbing his wrist. He yelped in pain before I used my other hand on his upper arm. A minuet later, he was on the ground, dead.

"Wow, that was impressive." Stefan mused.

"I will say, I vote Jordan takes Damon's spot on the team." Caroline grinned walking into the room.

"I second it." Stefan raised his hand.

"That was very entertaining." A voice mused from behind. I spun around my eyes widened.

"Kol." We all said. He leaned against the wall, pure amusement on his face.

"Hello darling." He smiled at me.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three:**

I blinked suddenly when Jeremy had me shoved to the side; he wasn't sure who to protect me from. Damon still dead at our feet. I had accidently stepped on him. Kol had seen it and smirked.

"What do you want?" Stefan snarled, he was already in front of Jeremy and I. Caroline came to stand beside me, but Jeremy must have given her a look. She backed up, moving to stand beside Elena. I mouthed a quick 'sorry' and she mouthed 'it's ok'. Jeremy had yet to tell me when he had almost killed Caroline.

I watched as Kol's eyes were on me, he tilted his head in thought.

"Well?" Stefan demanded.

Kol ignored him, it was like he enjoyed watching people get worked up.

"Kol." I said. He sighed.

"Well, I was minding my own business, until Nik blabbered on about hunters and Gilberts."

"Klaus knows?" Elena asked. she sounded worried, I glanced at her, her eyes were flicking between Damon and Kol. Kol didn't answer. I rose a brow at him, and he sighed again.

"Yes." Kol didn't bother to even look at my sister. Jeremy was tense, I could feel this darkness creeping inside him. I went to take his hand, but he pulled away. My face crumpled a little. He never pulled away from me. I turned to see Kol glare at Jeremy for a second before his brown eyes returned to me.

"Why are you here Kol?" I asked. he didn't seem to be answering anyone else.

"I gave you my word that no harm would come to you. I am just ensuring that happens."

"From Klaus?" I guessed.

"Do you know anyone else paranoid enough, darling?"

I shook my head and he just smiled.

"I also don't come alone."

"Rebekah?" I asked a little hopeful. He shook his head before Elijah stepped out. I beamed up at him. "Elijah!" I sang happily.

Kol scowled at me. Elijah cut off the next words that were about to come out of his mouth.

"Hello Jordan. Hello everyone. What have I missed?" He asked, looking around at everyone. I grinned.

"Have you got time?"

After talking with Kol and Elijah about certain things, they seemed to give each other a look before turning back to us. Jeremy refused to let me touch him, it hurt, the rejection from him. I had sat down on the couch. Stefan had dragged Damon's body out of the room. Elena was sitting on the other couch, giving me a glare from time to time. I guess me siphoning her boyfriend made her mad. It also didn't help that I was now telling Elijah and Kol about what was wrong with me. Jeremy had sat on the table, still close enough to be able to protect me but far enough that I couldn't reach him and Siphon the darkness away. I fished my phone out, seeing a message from Kol.

_**We need to talk…alone. I may break my word if you brother's hand twitches for a stake.**_

I snorted. Catching a few eyes my way.

"Just thinking how pissed Damon is gonna be when he wakes."

Caroline snorted as did Stefan. Elena glared at me. Elijah looked confused and Kol grinned. I sent a quick text back.

_**Do you know how hard it will be to get away from everyone?**_

I had my phone hidden and tuned out the voices in the room. I looked up and occasionally made a few sounds of agreement when I heard Caroline. It was best to agree with what Caroline said, mainly because she wasn't mad at me.

_**I am sure you can manage.**_

I sent Kol a glare who gave me a shrug. He had been more involved in the conversation of the room. Only answering his brother and no one else. I furrowed my brows. Did he think we were beneath him?

_**Are you mad with me?**_

I rolled my eyes. I got to my feet, Jeremy standing a second later.

"I need the bathroom, geez, calm down."

He made a move to follow me. I glared and shook my head.

"I can't control it." he gritted out.

I grabbed his arm, the orange glow between us. I heard groans as Kol started to pick things up and break them, Elijah scowling at him.

"I need a few." I whispered to him. he nodded and then sat down. I turned to Elena who had also gotten up. I shook my head at her, she gave me a nod and mouthed to be careful. I nodded and made my way upstairs.

I ran the taps as I quickly used the bathroom, feeling self-conscious that there were too many vampires in the house that would hear me going toilet. After I finished. I splashed water on my face. As I wiped my face, I looked up and felt a hand clasp over my mouth. Kol had snuck into the bathroom, he scowled at me.

"Do you want everyone to hear us?" I shook my head, his hand still over my mouth. He let go.

"How are you up here?"

"Everyone is busy talking about Klaus. I grew bored."

"Bored about Klaus?" I cocked my head to the side.

"Yes. It grows rather tedious when you have lived with it for over a thousand years."

"I bet." I nodded at him.

"Are you mad with me?" he asked.

I gave him a look before scrunching my face.

"What makes you think that?"

"I can hear your heartbeat. I can tell when you are angry, and I heard the distinct pulsing…" I clapped my hand over his mouth.

"Don't need that much information, Kol."

I kept my hand over his mouth, his brow arched and I sighed.

"You were only answering your brother and no one else. I was thinking you thought of us as beneath you."

He pulled my hand away from his mouth, keeping in his own.

"You are." he answered. I flinched, feeling this pain explode in my heart. "Well, they are. I respect you as I respect Bonnie."

"You do?" I asked.

"I have respect for witches. I hold them in high regard."

"I am not a witch though…" I argued, trailing off.

"Technically you are. It's not that I respect. It's the honesty. The innocence. The way you Siphon off darkness." He held up our hands and I saw a red glow. I pulled my hand back quickly.

"What do you mean, darkness?" I questioned.

"Magic is both light and dark. Vampire, it's dark magic that created us. You can siphon it off."

I nodded, encouraging him to continue.

"The side effects from the Gilbert ring, darkness. Its someone disturbing the natural order of things. Like a vampire."

"But I hurt Elena and Bonnie."

"It could come down to control. Your emotions are all over the place. The stronger the emotion, the more it hurts. Like with Damon. He tried to hurt Jeremy, you acted quickly, Siphoning him of his life. Him being a vampire, he just regenerates."

I nodded, it sounded like Kol had down research.

"Have you been researching?" I asked.

"I have free time. I thought it would be interesting and I was right." He shrugged.

"What else do you know?"

"That, darling, will have to wait. I can hear Elijah having trouble keeping everyone's attention."

"Elijah is in on this?"

"He may have pointed me in the right direction. He figured out the why on his own."

"How?" I asked.

"I fancy you. Naturally he knew it would be you."

Before I could reply to his little confession, he was out the bathroom, leaving me with my mouth hanging open.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Four:**

I had spent a couple of hours after school with Bonnie, learning about magic and my brain hurt. Jeremy had come over, refusing to let me be away from him. I saw them cuddling on the couch and smiled. They looked so cute together, I sighed. Why couldn't I have someone in my life, look at me the way Jeremy looks at Bonnie? A small voice in my head shouted out Kol's name. I scrunched my face, shaking the thought away. It came back again and had me yanking at my hair. Sighing, I shut the grimoire and snuck out the back door. I needed a little space. Jeremy had been smothering me, if not him then Elena or Bonnie. I had been avoiding Damon, not that he had made it easy. He would rock up at school and smile and wave at me. I wasn't going to apologize until he did. I walked a few houses before a shadow was beside me.

"Should you be walking around alone, darling?" Kol asked.

I had also been avoiding Kol since his little confession. Part of me wanted to believe that he did fancy me. he was attractive, smart and honest. I glanced over at him and gasped spying the blood on his light grey shirt. Instinctively I took a step to the side, to gain some distance. Kol sighed.

"It's not from feeding. I had a disagreement with someone."

I wasn't sure if I believed him, I mean he had not lied to me so far, why would he start now?

"Disagreement?" I asked.

"Disagreement." He affirmed.

"With someone?" I clarified.

"With someone." He nodded.

"I see."

We kept walking, I could feel the air chilling and I knew Jeremy would be so mad at me right now. Sucks that I didn't think to bring my phone. I just needed everyone to stop looking at me.

"Come now, I will provide you with dinner." Kol suddenly spoke.

I whirled around, tripping myself up, his hands catching me and saving me from a world of pain.

"Thanks." I muttered. "Dinner?"

"You owe me a date, love."

"Date?!" I exclaimed.

"When you came over to study with Rebekah and you had broken into my room?"

"I didn't break into your room." I defended myself quickly.

"I was seeing if you remembered the night." Kol grinned.

I scowled; I had walked into that one. I groaned; I had agreed to a date. He offered me his hand, rolling my eyes I took it, feeling my lips tug up.

I laughed as Kol failed to catch a grape in his mouth. He had been attempting it for a good ten minutes now.

"Give up." I laughed.

"Never…I just don't see…Bloody hell!" he groaned, missing. I picked one up and threw it up, catching it in my mouth. I smirked at his scowling face. Picking up the salad, I dug my fork into the container, laughing as he missed again.

"Seriously!" he complained.

"You don't gots the skills."

"English please, darling."

I just grinned. We were in his room, sitting on the floor. We had stopped by the Grill and gotten takeout. I was lucky Matt was not working otherwise it would have been awkward. Elijah was downstairs, Rebekah and Klaus were out looking for their older brother, Finn.

"How about a movie?" Kol asked. I shrugged.

"As long as it's not horror!" I pointed a finger at him in warning.

"Darling, I live with horror…I don't need more of my time with horror." He rolled his eyes.

I snatched the remote, flicking through the movies before picking 'Now you see me'.

"Is this good?" Kol asked.

"I like it." I settled with my back to the couch. Kol cleaned up the mess before sitting down beside me. I could feel how close he was and gulped.

"Would you like me to move?" he asked.

I shook my head. I could manage. A part of me wanted him to move closer. the other part was yelling at me in Jeremy's voice. I drowned him out before I turned my eyes to the screen.

I woke up, rubbing my eyes before I could feel a warmth flowing through me and a big hand rubbed circles into my back. My eyes flew open, I pulled back to look at Kol's face. He looked relaxed and at peace. He smiled and it was one I had not seen. It wasn't the cocky grin or smug little brother smile. It wasn't the charming one or even the being pleasant one.

"How did you sleep?" he murmured quietly.

"Good. Did I sleep talk?"

"Do you sleep talk?" he asked with surprise. I nodded and bit my bottom lip. I really hoped I didn't or at least didn't say anything embarrassing.

"Did I?" I asked, chancing a peak at him.

"No but I do wish you had. My imagination is running wild with this." He smirked and I slapped his arm.

"I mainly talk about what worries me…..maybe because I bottle it up so much." I mumbled in thought.

"Well what worries do you have?" he asked. I shrugged. There were that many, even an immortal didn't have time to hear them all. I looked at him as he waited patiently for me to answer. I sighed.

"Klaus. This siphoning thing. Jeremy. Elena. School. Alaric…." I stopped and sighed again.

"You don't need to worry about Klaus, darling. I will see to that. The siphoning thing is new and understandable. Jeremy is your twin, so I will let that slide. The doppelganger, Bekah did tell me she had a habit of being the centre of attention…" he tapped his lip in thought and I narrowed my eyes.

"She's my sister." I warned.

"Adopted sister." Kol corrected quickly. Anger flashed through me.

"Kol." I spoke with dead calm, the way I did when I found out what Jeremy did to Daniel.

Kol sighed before giving me a serious look.

"I apologize if I have crossed a line."

I blinked; I was not expecting an apology. I went to say something to him when his hands cupped my face and I felt his lips crash onto mine.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

The next few days blurred together. I was flicking through a magazine at work, flicking my eyes to the door every so often. I had been avoiding everyone. Jeremy had started to speak to me again, which I felt relieved about. Elena was spending more and more time with Damon. Alaric was never home. I had tracked him down without Jeremy and let him apologize. He was so torn up that he could barely be in the same room as me without looking down at his feet. I had felt guilty for the way he felt. It wasn't like he did that intentionally. I sighed, flicking the page over.

"You have been avoiding me, darling."

I kept my eyes down, my teeth sinking into my bottom lip.

"Can I help you?" I asked politely.

"You can start by making me whatever coffee drink..." I looked up as Kol spoke. He waved off his order. I turned to the machine, starting to make a flat white. "You can also tell me why you have been avoiding me." I paused for a moment, then finished off the coffee, handing it over to him. He went to pull out his wallet and I shook my head.

"It's ok, I can take care of it."

"Can we talk?" he asked, taking the coffee before sniffing at it. I watched as he took a careful sip. "As for coffee, it's not bad."

"I wouldn't know." I shrugged. I barely drank coffee, only a few sips at most every so often. "I'm at work." I said before he could ask me if we could talk again.

He looked around the empty shop with a raised brow. I scowled. "Fine." I grumbled. I walked out behind the counter, sitting across from him at one of the tables. I glanced out the window and sighed, feeling the sun of my face. When I turned, Kol was smiling at me.

"What?" I asked, feeling self-conscious all of a sudden.

"Nothing, darling." He mused.

"You wanted to talk?" I fidgeted with my hands, trying to calm my nerves.

"Do I make you uncomfortable?" Kol tilted his head to the side. I saw vulnerability flash on his face for a split second.

"A little." I admitted feeling rather silly. Kol has been pleasant, besides breaking my hand and snapping Jeremy's neck that time, he has been nice.

"Why?" he asked curiously. I sighed. How do you explain to a thousand years plus vampire that you felt inadequate and messy? My life was pretty much falling to pieces. My twin was a vampire hunter. My sister is a doppelganger and I was an abomination.

"Because you're an original vampire." I supplied.

He remained silent. I peeked at his face that looked deep in thought.

"I'm sorry." I blurted out quickly. His eyes locked with mine and before I let him speak. I rambled on. "My life is messy. I just don't even know how I think or feel any more." I looked down feeling defeated.

"I see." He responded with. I was expecting him to get up and just leave but he didn't I looked at him a little confused. "Yes?" he asked with a look of confusion of his own.

"I thought you would leave?" I mumbled. Glancing at the door before turning back to him.

"Do you want me too?" he asked.

"No." I answered before I had a chance to process the thought. He nodded and then offered me one of his smiles.

I had finished my shift, Kol had stayed the entire time, walking me home. We had been talking, he had told me a little about the other centuries, well what he could remember before being daggered by Klaus.

"Shame you weren't in the 1920's." I sighed.

"Yes, Bekah tells me it was a good decade."

"From what I have read, yes. Jazz and the art." I smiled, my mind filling with the possibilities of what the 1920's would be like. Rebekah had told me a little when we had set up the dance. "Why couldn't I have been born in that era?" I grumbled.

"If you had, we would not have met." Kol replied with. I scowled.

"But jazz." I said. Like that would be the best answer. He chuckled.

"I agree, jazz is rather beautiful but not my cup of tea."

"It's mine though." I smiled as we kept walking.

"I know." He smiled down at me. I felt my cheeks heating a little. I would be lying if I said that I didn't have a little thing for Kol. It was like he could see me, understand me. I was only use to Jeremy being able to do that. It felt nice that someone else noticed the little things. We arrived at my house; I saw Kol checking his phone.

"Do you have to be somewhere?" I asked.

"No..." he trailed off, before turning to me with a smile.

"Are you sure?" I asked, cocking my head to the side. I had seen him check his phone a few times, maybe he was just being polite. He glanced down at his phone before I saw something flash across his face. It looked between guilt and satisfaction, like he felt both those feelings.

"Kol?" I said after ten minuets of us standing there in utter silence.

"I must go."

I nodded and gave him a small smile.

"Thank you for walking me home. I enjoyed our conversation."

"As did I, darling." He leaned down, pressing a kiss to my forehead. I smiled, reaching up to touch the spot. He had vamp sped off before I could say anything else.

I sat on the couch, spinning my phone in my hand, waiting for someone, anyone, to come home. I hadn't heard from Jeremy, Elena or Alaric all day. I knew something was wrong, but I couldn't sense that it was Jeremy. Maybe Alaric had another episode?

I tried calling Jeremy who didn't answer. It wasn't like him not to answer me and since I had tried him forty times in the space of three hours, you would think something was wrong. I then tried Elena; her phone was dead. Dread had me panicking as I tried dialling everyone else. Even Damon. No one answered.

I ran upstairs, grabbing a jumper, throwing on my sneakers and grabbing my small handbag. I locked up and jumped into my car, driving straight for the Salvatore house. As I parked. I jumped out, not bothering with locking my car. I frowned when seeing no one's car here. I ran up the stairs, pounding on the door. No answer. I shouted and walked around the house before feeling my phone vibrating in my back pocked. I fished it out, not brother to see who it was.

"Hello?" I said a little sharply. Feeling like my heart was pounding a hundred miles a minuet.

"Jords, where are you?"

"Jer, what's going on?" I asked instead of answering his question. I was feeling anxious and angry and just, all over the place.

"Where are you?" his tone was sharp. I frowned, pulling my phone away from my ear to glare at it before I replied to him.

"Salvatore house."

"Come home."

"No! Not until you tell me!" I shouted.

"Come home, NOW!" Jeremy roared through the phone. I flinched. I could feel this darkness around him, and it was swirling. I tried to suck as much as I could, but it was out of control.

"You're scaring me Jer." I spoke quietly.

"Jordan, please." He said after a few minutes. I sighed, hanging up and driving home. Something was wrong, something was very wrong. I pulled up, seeing Jeremy's truck in the driveway. I ran to the front door, he pulled it open. clearly, he had been waiting in the living room for me. he pulled me inside before I had the chance to catch my breath. I watched as he stepped outside, like some sort of warrior or solider. Vampire Hunter. The words echoed in my head, eyes widening in realization. He was in hunter mode. He walked back in, locking the door behind him. I blinked at him as he folded his arms across his chest.

"No hug hello? No sorry, Jordan for ignoring you?" I quipped.

His eyes narrowed slightly, and I felt a chill roll down my spine. I had never seen him like this before.

"Jer?" my tone soft and gentle as I tried to find my twin and not this hunter.

"She's one of them." his words were a dead calm and I just blinked. Who is a what? I cocked my head to the side, confused by his words.

"What?" I asked in disbelief. What was he going on about? What the hell was wrong with him?

"Elena..." He gritted out. My heart banged inside me. I could feel this sick feeling washing over me. I shook my head, backing away from him. tears already in my eyes. Was Elena dead? No this couldn't be happening.

"No...no no no." I cried, feeling tears wash down my face. I fell to my knees, face falling into my hands as I mourned my older sister. My heart shattering into a thousand pieces.

"She's a vampire."


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty-Six:**

I had skipped school in favour of being here when Elena came home. I paced around the living room when I heard a car pulling in the driveway. My head turned to the door, waiting until it opened. I walked, opening the door, as I went to step, a hand gripped my upper arm. I cried out, feeling scared more then the pain of bruising. I turned to Jeremy.

"Ouch." I grabbed at his fingers, trying to pry them off me. there was a gun in his other hand, a finger barely touching the trigger. I scrunched up my face, feeling a little frightened of it. "Jer, let go." I said. He looked at me, the hunter was back. Great.

"Jordan? Jeremy?" came Elena's hesitant voice. I smiled at her and she looked a little relieved. Then her eyes went to Jeremy and I saw her face fall.

"Ignore him…..are you ok?" I quickly spoke.

Damon and Stefan were waiting on the grass.

"Yeah….I think so." She answered me a little unsure.

"Jeremy." I warned. Finally freeing myself from him. before he had a chance to grab me again, I threw myself at Elena. Her arms wound around me, her body feeling strong. "Man, I need to start working out." I whispered more to myself. Elena laughed, giving me a little squeeze. We kept on hugging until we heard Jeremy yell.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!"

I turned to see the gun aimed at Elena's heart. I scowled, standing in front of her, hands on my hips.

"Jer, she is our sister." I reasoned.

"She's one of them." he hissed.

The darkness that was around him was intense. I managed to start pulling what I could in. I could see the light in Jeremy's eyes returning and smiled at him.

"You good?" I asked.

He shook his head a little dazed, before lowering the gun and mumbling under his breath.

"Jeremy, you need to do it." I said reminding him. He looked torn, a battle happening inside. He nodded before he looked up and at Elena.

"You can come in." he said.

I stepped a side to allow Elena to walk inside. She did slowly, her eyes glancing at Jeremy nervously. I turned to Damon and Stefan, giving them a nod. They both nodded at me before heading back to the car.

Elena and I sat in the living room, I made her a cup of tea, Jeremy also sitting with us. He refused to leave me alone with her, even though I promised I would siphon her if she tried to attack me, not that she would.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I was run off the road by Rebekah."

"What?" I choked out.

"Whickery bridge."

My eyes widened and I felt my heart shatter again. That was the bridge my parents had died on. Elena had been in the car with them, they were returning from picking her up from camp early. She had been sick and wanted to come home. That night was one of the worst nights of my life. I remember when Sheriff Forbes had come around to break the news. I had cried myself to sleep, Jeremy had stayed home just as broken as I was. We had spent the night in his room, not wanting to leave each other. I glanced up and gave Elena a nod to continue. I pushed down my memories before they could replay in my mind.

"She stood in the middle of the bridge, I tried to avoid her and ended up going over." She finished with a deep breath. I nodded, reaching out and taking her hand in mine. I squeezed it offering a little comfort. That bridge was one that brought our family nothing but pain.

"How are you feeling?" I asked, trying to shift the attention away from the bridge.

"Off. Everything feels heightened." She said slowly. I nodded; I couldn't really understand that. I just understood the off feeling. I looked down to our hands before pulling mine away quickly. I saw the look of hurt cross over her face.

"Siphon…. remember?" I smiled at her.

Understanding filled her eyes and then she nodded. I turned to Jeremy who had been far too quiet for my liking.

"Jer?"

"What?" he snapped. His eyes shifting to me. I flinched from the tone. It was becoming more evident now that I would have to get use to the tone. His eyes were hard before I saw a twinge of guilt pass through them. he was trying and I could see he was. I sighed, before shifting closer to him. he relaxed a fraction when I put more distance between Elena and I. I touched his arm.

"Everything is ok." I murmured to him. I kept my voice gentle and smiled when he glanced at me, before turning back to Elena.

He was fighting through the hunter instincts and I gave him a kiss to the cheek.

"She's our sister." I reminded him.

I turned to Elena who looked down at her hands, giving us a moment of privacy. I sighed.

"How about we take this slow? One day at a time." I looked between the two of them. Elena nodded. Jeremy just blinked. This was going to be a lot harder than it sounds.

The next day, I was downstairs, fixing up everyone's usual coffee. I hummed, cutting fruit up and enjoying the sun on my face.

"I miss that." Elena's voice scared me. I spun around, knife slicing into my hand.

"Oww." I cried, before turning back to the tap, running my hand under the cold water. There was a slight breeze before I felt Elena's hand wrap around my wrist. I watched the black veins appear around her eyes. I had a spilt second of fear washed through me before she reached over to grab the hand towel. A second later a loud pop was sounded. I watched Elena's eyes widened before she dropped to the ground. a wound in her stomach. She cried out in pain before another bang sounded. I flinched both times, the ringing in my ears, turning to see Jeremy glaring down.

"Jeremy?" I asked weakly.

I turned to Elena before making a strangled sound. Elena had a bullet in her head.

I touched her face, feeling tears wash down my cheeks.

"No no no no no no no, Elena?" I touched my fingers to her neck, no pulse. I turned to Jeremy with tears running down my face.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"She's not dead…..yet." he pulled out a wooden stake from behind himself. I felt relief before my brain moved into gear. I stood in front of Elena.

"You're not doing this. She is our sister Jer."

"She is one of them. She was going to hurt you."

"No, she wasn't" I shook my head.

"Her eyes had the veins." He argued.

"She would never hurt me or you, Jer. She is stronger than that."

"We are leaving." Jeremy said stalking over. He grabbed my arm and started to drag me. I yanked my arm hard, trying to break his grasp.

"I'm not leaving her like this." I cried.

"Jordan? Jeremy?" Stefan's voice came from the front. Jeremy had his gun at the ready as Stefan walked into our kitchen. His eyes scanned the scene. Jeremy's gun pointed at him, ready to fire.

"What happened?" Stefan asked, suddenly kneeling beside Elena's body.

"I cut myself…..she wasn't going to hurt me." I pleaded.

Stefan nodded, understanding. Jeremy was pulling me out, she pushed me into his truck before jumping in. tears streamed down my face as I felt guilt tearing into me. we drove off, leaving Elena behind.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty-Seven:**

I had stopped crying by the time we had arrived at Bonnie's house. No vampires had been invited into her home as far as I knew. As I got out the car, I felt a pain throbbing in my head. I was tired, I was exhausted. I had slept terribly last night due to the fear that Jeremy would try and stake Elena in her sleep. Bonnie opened the door, a smile on her face spotting us.

"Hey, everything ok?" she asked.

"Ask him." I threw a thumb over my shoulder, unable to look at him at this point. She nodded, I walked into the spare room, closing the door and falling onto the bed. I grabbed my phone, ringing Stefan.

"Hey Jordan."

"How is she?" I asked.

"She will be fine. She hasn't woken up yet. Give it another hour. I will get her to call you."

"Ok. Thank you."

I hung up, feeling my eye lids droop. Closing my eyes, I finally let myself sleep.

I woke up hours later, a few missed calls from Elena, I quickly called her back.

"Hey Jordan." She sounded happy.

"I'm so sorry." I blurted out, feeling tears already burning my eyes. I sniffled and she made a shushing noise through the phone.

"I'm ok. I promise. Are you ok?" she asked softly.

I shook my head, sighing.

"Yeah." I lied.

"I know when you are lying Jordan." She teased.

"I'm just worried and tired." I honestly told her.

"I know, but I will always be your big sister."

"Like you have a choice." I laughed, feeling like things were normal and not messed up. she laughed too.

"Jordan…" I could hear the guilt in her tone.

"Elena, you wouldn't have hurt me." I reassured her.

"I didn't think I would, but I could feel that it was overpowering me. if Jer didn't…." she trailed off.

"I would have been fine!" I steeled my tone.

"I couldn't take my eyes off your jugular. I hate this. I really hate this." I could hear her voice breaking. My heart broke.

"It's ok Elena. One day at a time." I reminder her. she laughed.

"You were always more sensible."

"Well between Jeremy trying to act cool and doing drugs and you being popular and partying, someone had to be." I shrugged.

It had hit us all differently when mom and dad had passed away. Jeremy had started hanging out with the wrong crowd. He got involved in drugs and started skipping school. We had drifted away from each other for the first time in our lives. Elena had started to drink and party every weekend. I had kept it together for the sake of everyone. Aunt Jenna had been forced into becoming a parent of three kids overnight and struggled. She put her foot down one night, threatening to send me away to a boarding school. Jeremy had sobered up quickly with that. I giggled a little.

"What?" Elena asked.

"I was remembering the time Aunt Jenna had threatened to send me away to boarding school and how quickly Jeremy had sobered up."

"I remember that." Elena laughed. "I also remembered I had started to spend more time at home and stopped drinking." She laughed.

"Yeah. We started the whole movie night."

I smiled. I missed Jenna. I missed mom and dad. Most of all, I missed my family being whole. I took a deep breath. I was going to figure something out and bring our family back together.

"I love you Elena."

"I love you more Jordan."

I scowled, we hung up and I tapped my lip in thought. Lying back down, I felt my lids close again.

Waking the next morning, I stayed in bed for a little while longer. I could pretend everything was alright if I just stayed in bed. there was a knock and I rolled my eyes. sitting up in bed, waiting for Jeremy to walk in. to my surprise, it was Bonnie.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, she had two cups in her hands. I grinned.

"Please tell me its tea."

"Of course. The only other person besides me that enjoys drinking tea rather than coffee."

She handed it over. I took a whiff and moaned. It smelt heavenly. Taking the first sip, I allowed it to warm my insides. The taste of peppermint had me squirming in delight. I heard Bonnie chuckle.

"What?" I asked, taking another sip and dancing in the bed.

"Nothing." She smiled, taking a sip of her own. A smile on her face.

"School today." I murmured.

"Yeah. I made Elena a daylight ring. She wants to make sure you and Jeremy are going to be ok with her going."

"I'm fine with it…." I grinned before frowning. Jeremy wouldn't be. "I don't think Jer will."

"I agree. He was on edge; he didn't sleep much last night."

I nodded; I had been so tired I had crashed out.

"He checked on you a few times."

"creeper." I muttered.

Bonnie giggled before she sighed.

"Let's get ready. I will text Elena."

I walked into my first class, a mix of emotions. Rebekah had run my sister off the road, trying to kill her. I took my seat before, grabbing the books I would need for this class. I felt this power roll over me and shivered. Looking up, I saw Kol smiling down at me.

"Hello darling."

"Hi Kol." I glanced behind him, to see if anyone else was going to be coming in.

He took a seat next to me, I narrowed my eyes.

"What are you doing here?" I asked a little sharply.

"I wanted to see you." He shrugged.

I rolled my eyes; he had seen me a day a go. We had walked home…warning bells sounded in my head. Had he been sent to keep me busy.

"Did you know about Elena?" I asked, my voice calmer than usual. Kol remained silent. Answering the question, I had asked. I glared at him. "Leave."

"Jordan, let me…"

"Leave now, Kol." I turned my head away from him, staring at the front of the room. Kol laughed, nothing humours about it. I heard the scraping of the chair as he stood. Suddenly his hands slammed down on my table. Causing me to flinch and look up at him.

"Klaus threatened to kill you. Well since your sister and her boyfriends murdered my brother. I was protecting you." His voice rumbled. I turned my gaze away from him.

"Leave." I warned. I wrapped my hand around his wrist. He groaned in pain, I let go, folding my arms across my chest. Kol stormed to the front of the room, before turning back to me. I narrowed my eyes at him and watched as a look flashed over his face. His family had destroyed mine. Klaus had murdered my aunt Jenna. Klaus had threatened and hurt Jeremy and I more times then I care to remember. Klaus needed to pay, I balled my fists, feeling hot angry tears wash down my face. I dashed them away angrily before I gritted my teeth. I would help the others kill Klaus if it was the last thing I ever did.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty-Eight:**

I had gotten through the day, snapping a few pencils, a few pens and I had even managed to break a guy's nose. To say I was ready to take on Klaus, well I could be on the right path. I had hitched a lift with Caroline to the Salvatore house, Elena was here. I barged through the door.

Elena's head snapped to me, a smile on her face.

"Hey Jords." She grinned.

"Hey. So, what's the plan to kill Klaus?" I asked, sitting down on the couch, arms resting on my knees. Elena looked at me confused.

"Whoa there wonder-girl, you haven't passed initiation to join the Klaus killing club." Damon walked in, blood bag in hand. I blinked at him, he handed it over to Elena who took it and started to sip on it. my eyes turned back to Damon.

"Ok." I said, pushing myself to my feet, walking over and grabbing Damon's wrist. he groaned in pain, falling to his knees. I sucked the magic from his body, before I could kill him again, I let go.

"Jordan gets my vote." Stefan walked in with a big smile.

"I second this." Caroline piped up.

They both smiled at me, I looked down at Damon who glared at me.

"Fine!" He grumbled, pushing himself up to wobbly legs. Elena was over, helping him to his feet. "Why the sudden change of heart?" he asked. his brow arched and I scowled.

"Does it matter?" I retorted.

"Nope. The more the merrier." Stefan answered, walking over to us, taking Damon's other arms and standing him up.

That night, we sat around trying to figure out the best way to get at Klaus and put him under. Bonnie had found a spell that would desiccate him. we just had to weaken him enough to be able to put him under. Elena had told me how they had killed Finn and watched his sire's lines die out with him. meaning that they could all die if they killed The Original that was their sire. Klaus was all too happy to brag that they descended from him. I grounded my molars, Kol had been right. He was telling me the truth. I was staying in one of the many rooms in the boarding house. Jeremy had found out and was on his way with Bonnie. I sat on the bed, flicking through one of the journals that was in the library of the Salvatore boarding house.

"Catching up on history, darling?" Kol's voice filtered through my ears. I paused for a few seconds before ignoring him. I felt him sit down, the bed sinking, the book sliding closer to him. I scowled.

"What do you want?" I snarled, finally looking up at him.

"I see you have decided to join the gang after all." He mused.

I shrugged, feeling shame wash over me. I hated Klaus and I wanted him dead, yet a small part felt guilty. I bit my lip.

"I won't stop you, but he is my brother." Kol said, his tone strong. I could hear the warning and looked at him.

"Ok." I shrugged again, pulling the book closer to me, going back to reading it. I heard a sigh; I narrowed my eyes on the page. It was becoming harder and harder to ignore him.

"Jordan, I am asking you not to do this."

"Why? He killed my aunt. My sister is a vampire. He has killed Jeremy a few times and he has ripped into my throat. Why shouldn't I help?"

"He is my brother." Kol said. I could hear the pain in his voice. I shook my head.

"That's not good enough. He has had a thousand years to live and yet choose to torture people."

"I know…..I have been daggered a few times over the thousand years." Kol replied.

"Then why not help us?" I pleaded.

"Would you go against Jeremy or Elena if they did what Klaus was doing?" he asked me sharply. I blinked, where did that come from. Elena and Jeremy would never do the things Klaus has done. Hell, I don't think either of them could come up with the things Klaus has done. "I take your silence as the answer."

I looked up as he walked over to the window, opening it. I felt the air chill me, I rubbed my arms, trying to make the bumps disappear.

"What about us?" I asked. I could have slapped myself stupid for that comment. He turned to me with a smirk. His eyes were a lot darker than usual.

"There is no us Jordan Gilbert. You are nothing."

He disappeared into the night, leaving me staring at the spot he had been standing in. My heart shattered at his words.

When I turned back to the book in front of me, I couldn't read it anymore, my vision was blurry, and I could feel the warm tears streak down my cheek. It wasn't like I should have expected very much from him. we had only known each other a few short months. Yet my heart hurt in my chest. I didn't hear the knock as the door opened. I was pulled into strong arms and snuggled in, allowing the tears to pour. Elena held onto me tight, letting me cry my hurt and anger out onto her.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty-Nine:**

I pulled the sleeves down on my cardigan nervously as I sat in a booth at the grill. Caroline sat at the bar, dressed to kill. My eyes had widened when seeing a tight black dress that fell halfway between pelvis and knee. Her hair was down and wavy. One day I hoped I could pull something like that off and get the attention she was getting. Most guys would stare at her as they walked past. She had compelled a few away from her. we had a plan in place, Caroline was distracting Klaus, hopefully he would drink enough to slow him down a tad before I could siphon off the magic that coursed through his system. My body hummed in anticipation. Otherwise, plan B, Stefan and Damon were just in the alley way outside with a couple of stakes, Bonnie currently cloaking them. Elena was just across the road. She refused to let me be alone. Jeremy was at the cabin with Alaric, trying to tone the hunter side down. I had barely spoken to him. the rift was growing between us. Another thing to blame Klaus for.

My eyes darted up as someone sat across from me with a smug smile on their devilish face.

"Kol."

I looked away from him, not letting his face or presence distract me.

"Darling, what a pleasant surprise."

My eyes shifted to Caroline who was on her feet, concern on her face.

"What do you want?" I smiled.

"Well, for starters, Carol may want to resume her sitting position, or I may be forced to rip that beating heart out of her chest." He mused.

My eyes darted to Caroline who looked torn. She didn't want me to be near Kol but at the same time, she was scared. I didn't blame her. Kol was an original. I gave her a nod and she sat back down. My heart was pumping a million times a second and Kol just smiled, leaning casually against the wall.

"Have I told you that you have a lovely heartbeat?" he asked.

"Yes, once." I answered, gulping. Would he still stick with his word?

"It's like music to my ears." He closed his eyes, listening and I felt fear wash over me. I pulled the cardigan sleeves down, trying to keep myself calm.

"Relax, darling. We are just having a pleasant conversation."

I looked up, meeting his eyes and seeing there was a swirl of darkness there. He leaned onto the table, whispering so Caroline couldn't hear.

"You need to leave."

I went to reply, telling him I wasn't going when the door opened and Klaus and Elijah both walked in. Klaus looked amused, a smile dancing over his face as he saw Caroline. Elijah brushed non-existent dirt of his suit jacket. His eyes scanned the area, falling on me. He cocked his head, making his way over to where I was sitting.

"Jordan, what a lovely surprise. How is school?" he asked.

"School is good, we are on break now." I smiled, feeling nervous.

"Any plans?" he asked. I could see a look in his eyes, he was calculating his questions, waiting to see if I would slip up with a lie. I shook my head. I didn't have plans, well maybe just more research about the siphon thing.

"How are you?" I asked after a few long seconds of silence.

"Well thank you." He answered me with a smile. I smiled before turning back to Kol. I tried to ignore the overwhelming power that came from the two of them. it was surrounding me and felt like it was smothering me. The fire was inside me felt painful, I pulled a face before trying to cover it.

"Jordan?" Elijah's soothing voice.

I stood up abruptly. And smiled at both originals before walking out the grill.

"Jordan?" Elena's voice.

"Caroline…Kol, Elijah and Klaus." I pointed to the grill. Elena nodded, vanishing inside the grill. The night air was chilly, I pulled my cardigan tighter around myself, this pain pulsing through my body. I fell to knees, crying out. I crawled along the ground, my vision started to blur, before I gave out completely.

I woke up, hearing an awful beeping sound. I groaned, rolling over and realizing the beeping sounded continued. I opened my eyes and frowned. I was in the hospital, why was I in the hospital. I looked around the room, no one was in here. Strange. Elena or Jeremy should be here if I was in the hospital.

A nurse came in to check on me, I sat up.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Someone found you passed out in the middle on the walkway. He brought you here."

"He?" I asked.

"Yes, he is outside too." she pointed to the door. I looked, craning my neck trying to make a person out. The nurse finished up, leaving me in the room. The door opened, the man walking in. I smiled brightly.

"Tyler?"

"Hey Jords. How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Better, thank to you. How are you? Your back!" I smiled.

Klaus had turned Tyler Lockwood into a hybrid, forcing him to be sired to him. Tyler had fled to break the sire bond and to hopefully one day kill Klaus. I gestured for him to sit down, pulling my legs up to make room.

"Thanks." He smiled at me, sitting at the end of the bed. "I'm glad I came back, I watched you when you fell. I was going to help Caroline and Elena with the originals but when I heard you cry out, I couldn't leave you. What's going on?" he looked at me with concern.

I explained to him about the siphoning and the fact I could do it. he frowned.

"So, Kol and Elijah caused you pain?" he asked.

"In a way yes. I have never felt the pain before though." I frowned, glancing down at my wrist, the bracelet still attached. When I brought it up to inspect it, the red glow dimmed considerably. That didn't look good. I would have to talk to Bonnie about that.

"How are you feeling now?" he leaned over, brushing my hair away form my face. I smiled. Tyler had changed a lot, he use to be a massive dick, especially to Jeremy. Now he was like a big brother. He had always gone out of his way for Jeremy and I. before he had left, he spent heaps of time over playing some playstation game with Jeremy. I would hang out with them, yelling at the screen.

"I'm ok….well, I think I am." Said with a frown of concentration.

"Do you need to…" he trailed off, offering me his hand. I shook my head quickly. Tyler was one of the last people I wanted to hurt.

"I can handle it Jordan. I promise." He reassured me. I bit my lip, peeking at him before taking his hand. I could feel the magic flow through me. I closed my eyes for a few seconds before pulling my hand back. Tyler had pain on his face before he weakly smiled at me.

"I can see why Damon dies from it." he wheezed out.

"Yeah…I am sorry." I said quickly, hiding my hands under the blanket so I didn't hurt him by accident. I felt a trillion times better, he smiled at me, poking my cheek quickly.

"You look better." He said.

"Thanks."

"Let's get you back to mine where you can get some peace and rest."

I nodded. Matt owned Tyler's house now and only Tyler had been invited it. No one knew Tyler was back, so that meant I would be safe for a night at his place.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty:**

I woke up in one of Tyler's spare bedrooms. I stretched out, enjoying the comfy bed under me. I was missing my bed and this one felt closest to it. Tyler gave me a shirt and a pair of boxer shorts which I had changed and slept in last night. After we had compelled me out of the hospital, Matt had picked us up and drove us back here. As I walked into the kitchen, I smiled when spying pancakes stacked on a plate with strawberries, banana and maple syrup. My mouth watered.

"Those are yours." Tyler's voice spoke. I peered around the wall to see him standing by the stove, flipping another pancake.

"Really?" I asked excitedly.

"Would I lie about food, to you?" he asked with a raise of his dark brow. I smiled, dancing over, grabbing the plate and sitting down. I took a bite and moaned a little.

"I miss your cooking." I said between mouthfuls.

"You have only had it like ten times." He reasoned.

"All ten times were a ten out of ten in my books." I grinned with my mouth full of pancake. He laughed, shaking his head turning back. I hummed while I ate, Tyler joining me at the table. I noticed he was shirtless and how toned his muscles were. I looked away quickly, choking on some pancake. Tyler's hand was on my back, hitting it lightly.

"Did you eat too fast?" he asked with a laugh.

"Yep." I nodded, gulping more water to wash down the piece that was trying to choke me.

Matt came downstairs, he too was shirtless, and I found my cheeks heating. Not use to this. Jeremy always covered up at home and I had only seen Damon naked once.

"I think Jordan's blushing." Tyler cooed.

I swatted his hand, feeling my cheeks go even redder. Matt laughed.

"Stop it!" I scowled, not looking at either of them. they laughed before Tyler grabbed my plate, walking away from the table. I glanced up, he started doing our dishes.

"I can do that." I jumped to my feet. Tyler shook his head.

"You're a guest."

Matt had work soon and offered to drop me home. I was still dressed in Tyler's clothes. I looked at him, he was sitting on the couch, playing the game he played when he was over at our place. A smile on his face. His dark eyes turned to me with a questioning look.

"What are your plans today?" I asked.

"Well, I need to swing by the Salvatore's and find out what happened last night. Check on everyone, make sure they are ok." He shrugged.

I found myself grinning, looking down at my hands. This is why I missed Tyler. He knew I wanted to be left out, but he was honest with me. He would leave the details out that I didn't need to know or that I didn't want to know.

"Thanks Tyler." I smiled at him.

"Any time Jordy, you are always welcomed here." He smiled at me, his eyes going back to the screen. I turned to see Matt waiting by the door. I got up, walking over, blowing a kiss Tyler's way.

"See you round. If not, come say goodbye this time."

"I will." Tyler called out to me.

Matt dropped me off, I walked to the door, unlocking it before I yelled to the house. I couldn't here any movement anywhere and shrugged. As I took two steps up, there was a knock on the door. I frowned. Did Jeremy forget his keys again?

"Coming." I yelled.

I rolled my eyes and opened the door to see Kol standing on the other side. His eyes darted down to my outfit, his eyes narrowed.

"Is there someone here, darling? A man perhaps?" he asked. the last part was said a little louder.

"No?" I answered a little confused. I looked down at the shirt and boxer before it clicked. I was wearing men's clothing. I rose a brow at him.

"Do you want something?" I asked him sweetly.

His eyes were narrowed, and I could see that he was fighting something. Then I saw the black veins under his eyes appeared, fangs popping out too. I flinched back, a little scared. I was glad when he had stepped forward as if to come in but couldn't get past the threshold.

"Kol." I cleared my throat. His eyes darting to my face. He leaned against the door frame before smirking at me.

"Yes, darling?" he asked casually.

"What do you want?" I asked again, this time my voice wavered.

"Next time you plan to join in on killing my brother, I will hurt you."

"You said you wouldn't hurt me." I pointed out.

"You said you didn't want to be apart of their little….group." he paused before saying group.

"Well, I guess that makes us enemies. I won't let go next time I siphon you." I jutted my chin up. putting on a brave face. It sucked when you tried to look brave to a vampire, they could hear your heart beating against you rib cage.

He just smirked before he walked back down the steps, down the pathway and into his Camaro. I watched as the beautiful black car roared away from my house. I slammed the door shut quickly, taking in air into my lungs. Looks like I was going to have to be careful now. Kol liked me as much as Klaus did.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty-One:**

I had decided to spend the day in the safety of my home. No original could get to me here, which was a plus. I sat on my bed, my door suddenly open and I yelped until Elena was already over to me, hands on my shoulders trying to calm me down.

"OMG ELENA!" I yelled. I clutched at my chest before I narrowed my eyes at her. "We need to get you a bell or something." I muttered.

"I'm sorry….I thought you heard me yell." She cocked her head to the side confused. I shook my head.

"What happened last night?" I looked at her, she sighed.

"Well, Klaus is still walking around. Kol snapped Damon and Stefan's neck. Elijah suggested we rethink our nights plans, maybe have a movie night or something."

I nodded. A small smile at Elijah suggesting something to do.

"How did you guys…" I trailed off.

"Caroline agreed to go on a date with Klaus." Elena informed me.

"He was in a good mood." I murmured.

"Yeah, I think his mother died? Or someone died that he was more than happy to bury." She shrugged.

I nodded. If Ester was dead, was that a good thing. After learning she wanted all her children dead and with that, all vampires would perish too. I frowned. Elena, Caroline and Tyler were vampires. That didn't sit well with me. Neither did the Salvatore's deaths.

"What's the plan then?" I asked.

"We regroup, try and figure out a way to distract both Elijah and…..Kol." her eyes met mine. I furrowed my brows, feeling confused. How were we going to distract Elijah and Kol? Plus, what about Rebekah, I haven't seen her around for a little while and as much as I wanted to hate her right now, I was worried about her.

Elena took my hands with hers, I pulled them away quickly before she nodded in memory why that wasn't a good idea.

"Jordan…" she started with. I frowned. I knew that tone. That tone wasn't a good tone. "We were thinking…maybe you could distract Kol."

"WHAT?!" I shouted at her. she cringed. I shot off the bed, pacing, feeling all my anger pouring into the steps. "You have got to be kidding me! NO WAY!" I shouted, stomping my foot on the ground like a child. I went the extra mile by folding my arms too.

"Please. Kol likes you…"

I rolled my eyes, yeah, Kol would like to rip my head off my shoulders. We had just declared that we were enemies like a few hours ago. I looked at Elena who begged me.

"How do I even do that?" I caved a little. She didn't say I couldn't hurt him as a distraction and since we were enemies, that was more than ok for me to seek him out.

Night fell and I looked at myself in the mirror one more time. I wore a black dress with three quarter sleeves, that hugged my small body. It fell a few cms past my ass. I put some heeled boots on, knowing I can walk in them without tripping up and possibly hurting myself. I headed downstairs; Elena nodded approvingly.

"You look hot!" she winked. She walked around me as I laughed at the face she pulled.

"Well, let's hope it's good enough for Kol." I muttered. There was a party at the Mikaelson's. I hadn't been invited technically but I had been convinced to gate crash by Elena and Damon. Stefan and Caroline were standing beside me.

"I need a drink." Stefan said as the house was alive with music and lots and lots of people. I could feel some were vampires and some were hybrids. I shuddered a little. Hybrids gave off a little darker vibe then vampires. Tyler was the only one who didn't.

"I need several." I followed Stefan as we walked over to the bar. He took a small sip before handing me the cup. I drained it quickly before grabbing two shots and downing those. I needed to be buzzed for this plan.

Stefan pulled me toward a table that was empty, wriggling his eyebrows. I grinned, knowing he was challenging me to beer-pong.

"I accept Salvatore."

"Game on, Gilbert." He smiled back.

We bounced the ball back and forth, sometimes it went in, other times not so much. I watched as the second last cup, the ball fell in. I cheered, feeling excited that I was going to beat Stefan. He drank the beer that was now a little on the warm side, grimacing as he did so. I laughed, putting my hands on the table.

"I will allow you to admit defeat…..gracefully."

"Dream on." he laughed. He missed my last three remaining cups on my side. I swayed a little, closing one eye, I bounced the ball, it landed into the cup.

"WOOHOO!" I cheered, pumping my arms in the air.

Stefan shook his head with a laugh, finishing the cup off. He looked at me, I pointed to my three.

"I will let it slide…if and if you…..be my date for the Miss Mystic Falls pageant."

"Agreed." Stefan bobbed his head.

I turned, laughing when I bumped into a hard chest. Strong hands were on my hips, a fire being set off in my body. I smiled sluggishly.

"Fancy seeing you here."

"I happen to live here, darling." Kol drawled.

I nodded, trying to wipe the smile off my face. I failed. I giggled a little.

"Lucky you. This place is like a palace." I looked around before turning back to him with a smile. "Let's get a drink." I said, taking one of his hands in mine and walking to the bar. I saw a frown mar his handsome face and felt myself frown too.

"What?" I asked.

"You are being very pleasant to me, though we agreed we were enemies."

"Let's try frenemies." I suggested.

"What?" he deadpanned to me.

"Friends and enemies?" I shrugged. Handing him a red cup with beer. He sniffed, pulling a face and shaking his head. He took the one from my hand too, I protested. He grabbed my hand, dragging me away. We entered the kitchen. I had never been this way into the house before. The room was empty, no one stepping inside. Kol grabbed a bottle of vodka and scotch. I eyed him as he pulled a few other ingredients out, pouring a few into a hand mixer. He then added vodka and started to shake it. he turned to me with a grin.

"What are you making?" I asked.

"Cosmopolitan. It would be better then that horrible stuff you call beer." His lip curled up in distaste and I snorted.

"Beer isn't that bad…..after maybe three cups."

"When one's tastebuds have been destroyed…..sounds about right, darling."

He pulled out a glass and poured the red mixture into the cup, filling it before sliding it over to me. He poured himself a scotch before holding the glass up and tilting it my way.

"I will agree to frenemies…. though I do not understand the concept of it."

I picked up the cosmo in my hand and tilted it to him.

"Frenemies." I sang, taking a sip. I moaned. This was amazing. I took another sip before I placed the glass down and smiled at him.

"Two thumbs up!" I said, giving him my two thumbs. He laughed, shaking his head.

"I would say another drink or two and you would be incoherent, love. After that I must insist on water."

I frowned, putting my thumbs down, shaking my head.

"Boo!"

I picked up the glass, taking another sip and savouring it.

"How did you learn to make these?" I asked.

"before I was daggered. I enjoyed learning a new skill. I fancied a lady who enjoyed martini's and wished to impress her." he answered. I nodded.

"I'm impressed." I said, taking another sip.

"Glad to hear it, darling." He smiled.

The door opened and my eyes narrowed a little as Klaus came in with a smile on his face.

"Ah, I see a private party is being held in here….don't mind me….just grabbing this." He had another bottle of scotch in his hand. I opened my mouth a little, smile creeping onto my face.

"Is he drunk?" I asked.

"A wee bit." Kol answered, using his fingers as a demonstration. I had to remember that. I had never seen Klaus look so carefree. He was celebrating and living it up.

Kol walked over to the fridge, pulling out a chilled bottle of water. He slid it across the bench, I caught it.

"Thanks." I grinned, taking it in my hands. I unscrewed the lid before taking a sip. The cold water was amazing pouring down my throat. Kol's eyes never left my throat which had my nerves suddenly spiking.

"Why are you here?" he asked surprising me with the sharp tone. I wasn't use to that tone from him. I flinched again before I blinked a few times. What do I say? Hey, I'm here to distract you and keep you busy why everyone else plots your brothers demise….I shook my head.

"Do you want me to leave?" I asked.

He scowled at me, I felt a little smug that I had answered his question with a question instead. Buzzed Jordan deserves the props, I mused.

"I didn't say that." He snarled. I got off my stool, straightening my dress. Out the corner of my eyes, I could see Kol freeze and feel his intense gaze. I turned with a smile.

"Well, I will leave then."

I turned and made a hasty escape. I tried to push my way through the crowd, feeling a few unwanted hands grabbing at me. I swatted their hands with a glare. One guy, grabbed me into a hug, giving me a slobbery kiss to the cheek. I pulled a face. He put me down before I heard a crack, my eyes bugged watching as hands appeared on either side of his head and snapped his neck. he slumped to the ground, I watched in horror before turning to see Kol glaring at him. I rubbed the kiss from my cheek, my eyes still wide when Kol looked at me.

"Why did you do that?" I asked, feeling my heart beating rapidly.

He shrugged before his eyes narrowed dangerously behind me. I slowly turned to see none other than Damon walking my way.

"There we are. must get her home and tucked into bed…if you are good, I will tuck you in." he bopped my nose. I blinked, pulling back. Scrunching up my face, I just looked at him.

"Hey mate, haven't snapped your neck in while." Kol smiled at Damon. I frowned. He really hated Damon.

"Only here to escort the little Gilbert home safely." Damon raised his hand in the air. I went to move myself between the two when pain exploded in my neck. I screamed, hissing out in pain. My lids felt heavy and the last thing I saw was Kol's worried gaze.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter Thirty-Two:**

I shot up in a bed I didn't remember getting into, hand flying to my neck.

"Easy, darling." Kol's voice. I turned to him with a confused look.

"What happened?" I asked.

Kol sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"One of my little sirelings wanted a taste of you and decided she would have a bite. No need to worry, she is currently in pieces."

I crunched my face when hearing the part about her being in pieces. That was a little too much information. I frowned.

"Where is Damon?" I asked.

"I snapped his neck." Kol shrugged.

"Why?" I asked.

"He was aggravating me." Kol answered simply. I just looked at him. "What?" he asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"Aggravating you?" I asked.

"His presence alone aggravates me, darling."

"Why?" I asked.

Kol stood up before walking over, sitting on the bed next to me. I gave him a glance before shifting over to ensure he had enough room.

"Long story short, we ran into each other when he was a new vampire. Possibly a week or a month, I can't really remember. Any who, I had settled down a little, not murdering as much and enjoying myself. Damon comes along, humanity off, murders a bunch of people, drawing attention and Nik comes along and daggers me."

"So, Damon was the reason you were daggered?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Have you told him that?" I asked.

"Should I?" Kol tilted his head. I tapped my lip in thought before shaking my head. What was the point, it was over a 100 years ago? Personally, I would move on, unless….

"There was a woman." I guessed.

"Yes, Christabel. She was human, very pretty."

I nodded, that made a lot of sense then. Kol liked some girl and Damon totally stole her. personally, I would choose Kol to Damon.

"Damon stole her away." I murmured.

"More like stole her life." Kol corrected.

I blinked, feeling sad for the loss of a life and worse, it was someone Kol actually cared for. His finger tilted my chin up.

"Christabel isn't as pretty as you though, Jordan."

I scowled.

"We are still frenemies." I reminded him. I pulled out of his grasp, feeling my neck was a little stiff. I stretched it out and turned to Kol.

"Did you heal me?" I asked.

"Yes." He answered. Fear was racing through my system. I had to make sure I didn't die. I didn't want to be a vampire. "You have been asleep for 6 hours though." Kol spoke.

Six more hours to go until his blood was out my system. I nodded. I looked around noticing we were in Kol's bedroom. This was bad. Klaus lived under this roof and if he caught wind that I had vampire blood in my system, he would snap my neck in order to force me to turn.

"Relax, darling. I will not let you die within the next six hours."

"Even though we are frenemies?" I asked.

"Yes…..though I still don't understand that word." He pulled a face. I relaxed and smiled.

"It means we are sometimes friends and sometimes enemies. We both stand on different sides. Like your team Klaus and I'm team, Kill-Klaus." I explained. He nodded, still looking a little confused. I found the look of confusion rather adorable.

"I still don't understand. How can one me a friend and an enemy at the same time?"

"Should ask Stefan and Klaus. They have a frenemy thing going."

"I do remember hearing about ripper Stefan and Klaus from Elijah." Kol said in deep thought.

"Are you a ripper?" I asked.

"I am." Kol answered. I consciously moved away from him, hearing a chuckle. "Have I given you reason that I would kill you?"

"More like eat me." I mumbled.

"Not like that, darling." Kol's tone husky and had me shivering slightly. This guy was dangerous and not due to the fact he admitted he was a ripper or that he is a thousand-year-old vampire. But Kol was charming and knew how to twist girls and women around his little finger and sadly, I felt like I was one of them. I sighed aloud, I felt his hand on my shoulder, gently squeezing it.

"What do we do now then?" I asked.

"What would you like to do?" Kol asked me in turn. I shrugged. What should I do that meant staying in this room and keeping out of Klaus's way for a good six hours?

Kol and I had watched a few movies, Deadpool and Daddy's Home 2. I checked my watch, only half an hour left and then I could leave and go home. I thought I would head to the cabin to see Jeremy; I was missing him and hadn't seen him in a few days. We still talked everyday but it just wasn't the same. I was use to coming home and having him wrap me up in a hug and dragging me in the house to come eat dinner.

"I'm going to leave for a while." I said suddenly.

"Where will you be going?" Kol asked.

"My family has a lake house a few hours from here. Jeremy is staying there."

"That's where the hunter is." Kol sounded relieved.

"Yes."

"How long for?" he asked.

I shrugged. Maybe I will stay there for a few weeks or until school started. I was still apart of team Kill-Klaus but seemed like Kol knew the plans better then I did and showed up just to stop me from getting involved. I narrowed my eyes.

"How did you know about the other night?"

"You see, Nik is very taken with your Carol friend…"

"Caroline." I corrected.

"AND, I just happen to know that when she is pleasant with him, that something tends to happen. Elijah had also caught on and has advised Nik. Of course, Nik does not heed warnings well."

"Oh, so you guess that something is going on."

"Yes, as I also am more then aware that they want to use you to distract me."

I froze. Busted. Did I let something slip last night? No, I didn't drink that much, did I? I was panicking internally for a few seconds before I rose a brow. I was not going to trust my words right now. He would know when I was lying.

"Come now Jordan, do you really think that I would not guess that they would not figure out a way to distract me? I am curious to see how they will go about distracting Elijah." He sounded amused.

"And?" I asked feeling nervous.

"I am more then happy if it is you distracting me. I fancy you and I know you fancy me too."

I scoffed. This guy was full of it. of course, my heart betrayed me and Kol grinned.

"You can deny it, but I can hear that lovely heartbeat."

"Stop calling it lovely." I scowled.

"Why?" he asked, cocking his head to the side in confusion.

"Because, it's weird." I scrunched my face.

"I mean no insult. Heartbeats sound delicious to all vampires. I just happen to find yours very alluring and enjoy listening to it." he smiled. I kind of blinked. In a round about way, that did sound nice but also creepy still.

"Could you not say something else, like I have lovely eyes?" I grumbled.

"If you wish me too. I can tell you all the things I find lovely and alluring about you, Jordan."

I turned to him with a brow raised.

"Mmmhmmm…." I rolled my eyes when a thought sparked in my head and I gave him a look before a small laugh escaped me. how had I not seen it before. I was Kol's distraction of course but he was also mine. he showed up when Jeremy and Elena were at the dance and Klaus happens to show up there.

"I am so stupid." I laughed again. Kol looked at me, trying to figure out where my thoughts were going. I shook my head; I wasn't going to clue him in that I knew his plans.

"Pray do tell, how are you stupid, darling?" he asked me. I could hear the confusion and I just smiled at him.

"Nothing."

His eyes narrowed at me slightly. I just smiled.

"Looks like time is up, Mikaelson."

"I guess so, Miss Gilbert." Kol was giving me a look that was a mixture of, I'm onto you and I don't know what's going on.

"I will see you later then…" I paused after I stood up and looked at him. "If Klaus doesn't murder me on my way out."

"Klaus is currently out, darling." Kol smirked.

I narrowed my eyes. I had stayed here with Kol because I believed Klaus was wondering around downstairs. He had been out the entire time. I scowled.

"Has he been out this whole time."

"You never asked." Kol shrugged.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter Thirty-Three:**

I had arrived at the cabin; Jeremy was out the door before we had put the car into park. I laughed when he came running up to the car.

"Would think you guys were separated for years or something." Matt mused.

"It's been a week." I shrugged. I undid my seat belt, turning to open the door when Jeremy already opened it.

"Hey stranger." I laughed when he picked me up out of the car and spun us around.

"Took your time." Jeremy laughed back.

He looked happier than I have seen him in a while. He out me down and I grinned up at him.

"Pizza?" I asked excitedly.

"Always." He grinned.

"NOO! We had pizza two nights ago." Alaric whined, walking down to join us. I rose a brow at him. He should know by now that pizza was a celebratory meal for us Gilberts. I threw my arms around him and hugged him.

"How are you?" I asked, pulling away so I could see his face.

"Better. No relapses yet." I saw the guilt flash across his face.

"Well good, I'm here just in case he makes an appearance." I held up my hand, wriggling my fingers. He laughed.

"I have missed you." He said.

"I have missed you too. I may have missed Jeremy too." I said with a sly smile.

"Hey!" he grumbled, sending me a small glare. I stuck my tongue out at him, he shook his head with a laugh. "Lucky I love you." He muttered.

"I love you Jer."

Alaric grabbed my bags from Matt's truck. We waved as he pulled away, promising to be down in a few days-time. Walking inside, I sighed. Memories were everywhere I looked. Jeremy wrapped his arms around me, chin on my head.

"I remember them all too." he murmured.

"Yeah, I love this place."

"I do too."

After unpacking, I walked out of the room, I was staying downstairs in the old room I sometimes shared with Elena. Walking out into the living room, I frowned when no one was there. As I walked outside, peering around, I frowned.

"Hello?" I called.

No one answered. I shrugged and started to go for a walk through the forest. As I walked around a big tree truck a wooden arrow flew past my face. I blinked, then screamed jumping back.

"Jordan? What are you doing out here?" Jeremy annoyedly asked. yeah, like he had a reason to be annoyed. I scowled, peeking around a tree.

"I was seeing where everyone was."

"Training." Jeremy lowered the crossbow before walking over to me. his eyes scanned me head to toe. "You ok?" he asked.

"Fine. Lucky you have a sucky shot." I smiled.

Jeremy just gave me a look and I knew he was angry at himself. I reached out and squeezed his arm before frowning.

"I really need to work out." I muttered. Still squeezing his bicep. He laughed, pulling me from the safety of the tree.

"You can join us then."

"Noooooo, I was joking." I complained as he dragged me along.

After the worst workout session of my life, I trudged back inside, holding my shoulder that was bruising already. Jeremy smiled when he walked past me.

"Want me start dinner?" he asked.

I nodded, yelling I would have a shower before I was out. Once I wan clean and my muscle felt better, I fell down onto the couch with a groan.

"You did good, Jordy." Alaric smiled as he handed me a glass of water. I smiled, taking it and chugging it down. The water felt so good. Half an hour later, Jeremy finished the pizza, slicing it up and handing me my plate. I took a massive bite, my cheeks blowing out to make more room.

"Relax Jordan, no one is going to steal your pizza." Jeremy laughed.

I bobbed my head, chewing as fast as I could.

"HA!...hungry." I replied through chews. Jeremy laughed, shaking his head before taking a massive bite. Alaric sat with us, eating and laughing. I wished Elena could be here with us. Enjoying a family meal. I grabbed my phone, taking a quick snap. Jeremy, Alaric and I had mouthful of pizza and grinned at the camera. I sent it to her with a message of 'Just missing one.' I got reply from her rather quickly. She had sent me the emoji with the heart eyes and 'The missing one, misses you all.'

"Elena says she misses you guys." I said, taking a smaller bite this time.

"How is she?" Alaric asked.

I looked over, eyes scanning Jeremy's tense frame and turned to Alaric.

"She is good. She is drinking from blood bags." I answered.

"Is she…. handling it?" Alaric glanced down at his hands.

I sighed, shaking my head.

"No, she isn't."

"Has she hurt you?" Jeremy asked suddenly. I blinked in surprise and shook my head.

"No. only been hurt by one vampire…."

Jeremy stood quickly, his body shaking in anger.

"Who is currently in pieces, thanks to Kol." I finished before he could go and hunt for his crossbow. He turned to me with a raised brow.

"Kol?" Alaric asked.

"Yeah…we have this thing…." Jeremy cut me off.

"What?!" his voice was quiet, and I sighed, feeling that darkness swirling around him. I sucked up as much as I could, seeing he was calming down enough I could finish my sentence.

"We are frenemies. He keeps trying to force me out of team Kill-Klaus."

"He doesn't want you involved." Jeremy gave a nod, indicating he was having a conversation in his head. I watched him when he turned to me and shrugged. "As long as he doesn't hurt you."

"He said he would if I tried to kill Klaus." I muttered. Alaric snorted. I turned to him with my brow arched. He smiled at me.

"Sounds like he likes you."

"Don't you start too!" I whined, falling back into the couch. I didn't want to start thinking about Kol. He was taking up too much space in my head as it is. "Why can't it go back to the days of him breaking my hand and hating him."

"Because I don't think you want to hate him Jordan." Alaric chuckled before standing up and leaving Jeremy and I alone.

"Do you?" Jeremy asked.

I sighed and then folded my arms, looking over at him. Jeremy narrowed his eyes. "He is a vampire, Jordan."

"I know Jer. I just wished he would stop being…..well, Kol. It would make it a million times easier to hate him."

"Does he like you?" he asked stunning me for a second. I shrugged.

"He said he fancied me. That could mean he likes me for now, give it a year and he would fancy someone else…maybe Elena." I said a little bitterly. Everyone ended up liking Elena. She was pretty, smart, popular, kind and caring. How could someone not?


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter Thirty-Four:**

I had spent two weeks at the cabin with Jeremy and Alaric, Matt coming and visiting twice. I had asked Matt how Tyler was going, he handed me a latter in which Tyler had written to me. I read the letter and felt a few tears fall down my cheeks. He had left again, helping another Hybrid from being sired to Klaus. He had apologised he hadn't seen me in person, but he had gone looking for me but couldn't find me. I forgave him for that. Tyler was honest. I hid the letter away in my bag, cherishing it. when I arrived home, I kicked the door open and shouted. Elena appeared with a smile on her face. She then turned and looked a little weary as Jeremy walked up behind me.

"I need to do some washing, Jer leave what you want washed and I will throw it in with mine."

I was going to give them some privacy. I walked into the laundry room, throwing my clothes into the machine and leaving it for when Jeremy was ready. I walked past them sitting in the living room in silence and scowled. Jeremy turned to me and I pointed a finger at him. Elena turned my way and I gave her a smile. as soon as I walked into my bedroom, I fell onto my bed and sighed. I missed my bed. settling in, I grabbed my phone before texting Bonnie and checking in with her. I had been texting with Bonnie when my phone started to ring. Damon's name flashed across my screen.

"Yes?" I answered a little sourly.

"My favourite, little Gilbert."

"Out with it." I rolled my eyes. Damon could never flatter me without it having an ulterior motive.

"We need a Kol distraction tonight."

"Why me?" I whined.

"He likes you."

"He hates you, why can't you go and let him snap your neck?" I asked with a serious note.

"That will distract him for no more then a few seconds." Damon grumbled. "This is serious. We need to break into their house."

I tapped my lip, what had I missed with being away for two weeks? I sighed.

"Where am I meeting him?"

I tapped my foot impatiently on the footpath, watching for Kol's arrival. I had called him and said we should 'catch up'. He sounded rather excited and now here I was, standing in the street like an idiot waiting for the original vampire to show up.

"Well, this is a lovely surprise." I froze. That voice. It haunted me always in my nightmares. I turned slowly, seeing a smiling Klaus standing behind me.

"Klaus." He gave him a quick nod, fear washing through me.

"What's a lovely girl like you doing all alone on such a beautiful evening?" he asked. his hands were tied behind his back and a smirk on his face. He stepped forward and my body froze in place by fear.

"I'm m-m-meeting someone." I stuttered out.

"I see. Who is this fine chap? Does Kol know?" he asked.

"Yes." I answered. Of course, Kol knows. Its Kol!

"Well my little brother isn't fond of sharing. I would be very surprised if the chap would be living much longer." he mused.

"Ok." I nodded. My heart was beating hard and I felt panic rising. Klaus just smirked even more, if that was possible.

"Though it does raise my suspicions, why the sudden interest in my brother?"

I narrowed my eyes, so he knew I was meeting Kol and just trying to scare me. Well it actually worked; I was terrified of Klaus.

"Why do you care?" I asked. I could feel this anger rising in me which meant Jeremy was going dark again. Klaus's eyes narrowed at me. clearly not use to my attitude toward him. The anger fell from his face as he looked rather amused.

"Hit a nerve, love?" he asked tauntingly.

I stayed silent, narrowing my eyes. Klaus stepped up to me, hand cupping my chin as he leaned down.

"My brother may be fond of you, but he would never settle for a mortal. Not one as weak as you. I would suggest that you do well to remember this, Kol is a Homicidal Maniac. The second he bores of you will be the second you are dead. I give it a month. Enjoy your evening, love."

Klaus used his speed to disappear. I blinked a few times before a lump formed in my throat. I walked off quickly, feeling the tears running down my face. My vision blurred, I rubbed the tears away, trying to force down the pain in my heart.

"Jordan?" a gentle voice asked.

I turned around, tears were still brimming in my eyes, I wiped them away before trying to smile.

"Hey Care."

Caroline walked up, wrapping her arms around me. I cried into her chest and she stroked my hair.

"Come on, let's get you off the street."

Caroline and I walked into her house, she fixed me up a hot chocolate, making herself one too. As she sat down, she looked at me with a small smile.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Klaus." I answered with.

I watched as the smile fell and replaced with a scowl.

"That name needs to be banned from this house." She muttered angrily. I gave a small laugh.

"Mine too, I think."

We remained silent for a few minutes. Caroline gave me time to shift through my thoughts before I told her what happened. I told her what Klaus had said and she nodded in understanding.

"I'm not siding with him….I would rather scoop out my own eyeballs….but maybe he was trying to warn you?" she offered gently. I blinked at her.

"Maybe." I shrugged, feeling this empty hollow feeling inside. I got up and headed to Caroline's bedroom, sliding into her bed. She came in, sitting on the side of the bed and stroked my hair.

"Get some sleep. I will see you in the morning."

I nodded and watched the door shut. I grabbed my phone as the screen lit up with another missed call. I sighed before sending Jeremy and Elena a message and turned off my phone.

I woke the next morning, stretching before getting out of bed. Caroline handed me a coffee as she switched on the news. I grabbed the sugar, adding two teaspoons in and mixing it around before adding more milk. I sat beside her on the bench when a story about an animal attack happening early hours of this morning. Three people were dead. I turned to Caroline with dread and I could see the look in her eyes too.

"Do you think Klaus?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Who else could it be?" she asked.

We listened, hearing that the people had bite marks in their necks and were torn to pieces. I shuddered. That sounded like a horrible way to go. I felt something wash over me as I listened to the victim's names being said. Kol. His name rattled through my head as I turned to the screen and watched. I don't think it was Klaus. I think it was Kol.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter Thirty-Five:**

Caroline dropped me home, I was too scared to be by myself, she even walked me up to the door before leaving. Jeremy and Elena were both out. Elena at the Salvatore's and Jeremy at Bonnies. I fell onto the couch.

"Hey Jordy, how did you sleep?" Alaric asked me.

I screamed, jumping to my feet.

"Whoa! I'm sorry." Alaric said, hands in the air as he slowly stepped forward. I took a few deeps breaths before looking at him.

"I thought I was alone."

"I should have made some noises." Alaric laughed.

I nodded before grinning at him.

"What are we doing today?" I asked.

"I have papers to grade and lessons to prep. I don't know about you."

"Are you staying here?" I asked sounding hopeful. Alaric shook his head and my heart sank immediately. I was going to be alone, here in this house. Maybe Kol wouldn't come by. Fat chance, my phone had blown up with messages and missed calls from him. I hadn't had the heart to read them yet.

"I will see you for dinner. Elena said she was making a roast." Alaric kissed my forehead before walking out. I sighed, sitting back down. I heard a knock on the door and gasped in fear. I slowly stood up before peering around the corner at the front door. There was another knock. I bit my lip, maybe they would go away? Another knock was sounded, I edged my way closer to the door, taking a deep breath before opening it.

"Did you forget you promised to help me today at the Grill?" Matt barged in.

I blinked before remembering to help him while they were short staffed in exchange for the meals that he had given us while at the lake. I groaned.

"Yes. Do I have to?" I whined.

"Yes. I really need your help. Can you be ready in fifteen?" he asked, placing his hands on either shoulder. I bit my lip and nodded. I jumped into a quick shower before throwing black short skirt and black tee. I quickly put some make up on before throwing my hair up in a ponytail. Grabbing my earrings, I raced downstairs, Matt shaking his head with a laugh.

"I said fifteen." He chuckled.

"Yeah?" I questioned.

"It's been twenty."

I locked up, following him to his truck before jumping in. as we drove, I stuck my earrings in.

"Aren't those things heavy?" he asked.

"Nope." I shook my head with a grin. I loved these earrings. I had found them when mom and I had gone shopping. We had celebrated my first period and gone shopping. Elena loved them too and would try and steal them. After we parked, I jumped out the truck before remembering I had a skirt on. I pulled it down a little before following Matt inside the Grill.

"I want you to just grab the empty glasses and plates….please don't drop them." Matt said while pulling a face. I snorted.

"It's me, not Jeremy." I answered with an eye roll.

I had been here a few hours; the Grill was slowly picking up. I had finished the small run, walking back onto the floor when I froze spying Kol. My heart froze and I felt my feet freeze to the ground. he turned to face me before blowing me off with a roll of his brown eyes. I felt a stab in my chest.

"Jords, can you grab those glasses?" Matt's voice yelled to me. I pulled my eyes from Kol and to Matt. He pointed to a few glasses that were on the table in a booth. I nodded before walking over, grabbing them up. I heard a loud female laugh. Turning my head to see some beautiful blonde laughing at something Kol said. I felt my eyes narrow before I shook my head. I walked back to Matt and offered him a smile.

"Can I take a break?"

"Sure, can Jordy. See you in half an hour. Want a lift home tonight?"

"Nah, I'm fine." I smiled.

I walked to the small back room and grabbed my phone before walking out to head down the street to the café. I was dying for a tea, hopefully it would calm my nerves enough.

After grabbing some tea, I walked back before someone fell in step beside me. I shrieked. The tea dropping from my hands and splashing on the ground, barely missing my exposed legs.

"I'm sorry Jordan. I didn't mean to frighten you." A male voice I knew spoke. I smiled instantly.

"It's ok Peter. I didn't mean to scream."

"Here, let me get you another one…..what was it?" he asked, pointing back to the café, I checked my phone for the time, I still had fifteen minutes.

"It's ok, it was my fault…." I mumbled, feeling my cheeks go a little red. I had a massive crush on Peter. He was handsome, smart and also nice, considering recent company.

"Please Jordan, I insist."

"Ok…ok." I laughed, walking back with him. we ordered our drinks, standing and talking about a few things we have been up to over the break. Peter walked with me back to the Grill.

"Well, this is me." I said.

"I think a few of the guys are here.." Peter commented, opening the door. I ducked under his arm as he motioned me to go in. I laughed, feeling this happy feeling wash over me. Peter held a door open for me.

"What time are you finishing?" he asked.

"I think at 5…maybe 6?" I said with a small look of confusion.

"Come get dinner with us, we are also heading to the movies later too."

"Yeah, sounds good." I nodded.

I walked out the back, chucking my phone into my bag before I headed back out to grab the empty glasses. I saw a few near Kol and the blonde. I narrowed my eyes at them and decided to ignore them. I purposely kept my distance; I could hear a few laughs. I walked over to Matt who was serving behind the counter. To my relief, Stefan and Damon walked in. I grinned and gave them a small wave.

"Hey."

"My favourite little Gilbert." Damon smirked at me. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm the only little Gilbert." I laughed.

"Can't believe Donovan suckered you into this." Stefan joked, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"I know…..serves me right." I smiled. I motioned for Stefan to come closer. he leaned down so I could whisper to him. "Can you grab those glasses near Kol? I don't want…" I trailed off, looking away. He nodded, walking off in that direction. Damon leaned down whispering to me.

"You ok?" he asked. I heard the concern and I gave him a small smile.

"Kind of." I shrugged.

Stefan walked back, handing me the glasses. I thanked him before doing the run around. Time flew by and 5 o'clock hit. Another waitress arrived, allowing me to leave.

"You need a lift?" Stefan asked. I turned to see Peter and a few others from school standing, getting ready to leave. Peter waved at me, asking if I was coming. "Never mind then." Stefan chuckled.

"Thanks though."

I grinned, running out the back to grab my bag, I plucked my phone out my bag, a few messages on there. Damon, Damon, Elena, Jeremy, Jeremy, Kol. My heart froze when I saw Kol's name. I clicked on it.

_**Glad to see your phone is working, darling.**_

I took a massive breath before, taking a few steps to the small group from school when another message came through. Kol's name again flashing on my screen. I chucked my phone away quickly, not reading the message before smiling at the group.

"Hey guys."

"Jords!" a few said in unison.

"Nerd." Alex said. I rolled my eyes at him before playfully shoving him. Alex and I were both top in our classes. Sadly, he had beaten me in the last test by one answer.

"Like you can talk…you beat me in the last test." I whinged.

"So, everyone down to see Batman Vs Superman?" Peter asked.

"Team Superman, right here." I pointed at myself with a big smile.

"Get lost, Batman is WAY cooler." Alex argued.

"Dream on, Alice…" Alex scowled. It had been a running joke with the class when Alex's grandmother had visited. Her strong accent was hard to understand but every time she would say his name, we heard Alice and not Alex.

"I will honestly never live that down." Alex muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose. I laughed, patting his shoulder in sympathy.

"And we won't let you."


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter Thirty-Six:**

I had caught up with the group again the next day, this time we headed to the lake for a swim and picnic. Alex and Jenny had picked me up, we headed to the store to grab a few things. Alex grabbed the trolley, Jenny jumping inside. I threw a few items inside, Jenny catching them and making small comments. I laughed. I headed off to have a look at some chips. I grabbed a packet, scanning the back for ingredients.

"Miss Jordan, how are you today?" Elijah's soothing voice asked.

"Fine thank you. How are you?" I said, giving him a smile, then returning to scanning the new chips I had picked up.

"Well thank you, though I do have a concern." He paused and I frowned. Elijah having a concern wasn't good. I turned to give him my full attention.

"Ok?" I asked when he didn't continue.

"Hey Jordan, did you grab the chips?" Alex yelled through the supermarkets. I shook my head before apologizing to Elijah. I grabbed my phone and sent a message as a reply.

"You were saying?" I asked.

"Maybe we should discuss this when you are available?" he asked.

"Sure…I have your number, how about I call you when we get back from the lake?" I suggested.

"Wonderful. Enjoy your day."

"You too." I smiled.

I bent down to grab an arm full of chips before walking to where the others waited for me at the counter. I threw them all onto the register and Alex rolled his eyes.

"I hope you plan to eat ALL those chips."

"I will." I said with a nod.

"I will help." Jenny said, standing next to me. we both folded our arms and just looked at Alex. He sighed, giving in. after we packed the car, we headed to meet the rest of the group, half already in the water. There was more then last night. We had about 12 here today. Peter jogged over, shirtless and tanned. My eyes bugged out at seeing his toned chest.

"I got these. You ladies go and enjoy yourself." He winked at us. Jenny and I linked our arms, walking over to set our bags down.

Night was falling, we had decided to head over to Jason's dad's lake house that was closer to town then mine was. We walked in, this place was twice the size of mine and had more rooms. Jenny grabbed my arm, dragging me to a room with a king bed.

"Jordan and I are sleeping in here!" she shouted.

I laughed, we put our stuff down. I had packed a few extra clothes, quickly changing from my bathers and white tee to tights and a long tee shirt. I had a long sleeve shirt on underneath and grabbed one of the blankets and headed back to the living room. I took my phone, sending Elijah a quick text that we would have to reschedule our chat for another time.

"Spin the bottle." Alex shouted.

I groaned, I hated this game and refused to play.

"No way! Let's play Kings cup." Peter suggested. We all agreed, grabbing the cards, shuffling them before laying them out. I grabbed a cider, sitting down on the edge of the couch with Jenny right next to me.

I could feel the alcohol really kicking in, we were all laughing when Alex had lost and had to drink the cup. I recorded it, laughing. I stumbled to the bathroom, after I finished, my phone was vibrating at me.

"Yesum?" I answered with a laugh. I fell over, complaining into the phone.

"Jordan?" a voice asked. My brain was foggy, and I couldn't exactly remember who it belonged too.

"You have a pretty voice." I slurred. There was a chuckle.

I laughed before hiccupping.

"How can I help?" I asked, trying my best to sound sober. What if it was Damon and he was with Elena and she found out I was drinking? I pulled the phone away from my ear to look at it.

"Are you there?" the voice asked.

"I'm not drunk." I defended myself.

"I can hear that you are."

"Shhhh! Don't tell Elena." I whispered.

"I won't." the voice whispered back.

"Thank you." I whispered back. "What are you doing?" I whispered.

"Talking to you." The voice whispered back.

"Oh." I whispered, feeling my mouth open. "What else?" I whispered.

"About to go to bed and wanted to check up on you." It whispered.

"Shhh, I'm not drunk." I whispered.

"I know." It whispered back. "Good night Jordan…."

The phone went dead. I kept whispering at it before looking at the screen through blurry eyes. my phone was blank. I groaned before stumbling out and heading back to the others. The night continued with music and shots.

The next morning, I woke groaning, my head was thumping, and my throat felt dry and I could smell my horrible breath. I grimaced before rolling out of bed and landing on the floor with a thud.

"Oww." I complained before, crawling to the door and using it to help me up. I could hear a few noises coming from the kitchen. I grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around myself before sitting at a stool, watching through one eye.

"How is the head?" Peter asked. He smiled, handing me two tablets and some orange juice. I smiled, taking them and popping them into my mouth.

"Horrible." I answered.

"I bet. You and Jenny showed us boys how to really drink." He laughed.

"What else did we show you?" I asked, feeling my cheeks burning. I could only remember little pieces. I remember some dancing and stripping and….my eyes widened before I saw Peter give me a smirk.

"I think you may remember."

"Nooo." I pulled a face.

"Only Jason, Alex and I were sober enough. We put you both to bed before you could take off more clothes."

"Thanks." I looked down feeling my cheeks burning. Thank god that Peter wasn't a vampire. He would hear how mortified I truly was.

"Your phone is charged, I plugged it in when you cried that it was dead…..and I mean actually cried." I hid my face in my hands, feel so ashamed of myself. "It had gone off last night once I turned it back on. A guy named Kol called?"

I pulled my hands away fear creeping down my spine. Kol called me.

"Did you answer?"

"You told me too. So, I answered and before I could hand you the phone, you started to strip."

This could not get any worse, could it? Kol had called while I was drunk as a skunk. I groaned, hitting my head onto the counter. Just maybe, there would be some freak accident that only took my life and let everyone else be fine?

I looked over to my phone, picking it up and swiping it to life. There was two text messages from Elijah. The first one was a reply, with an apology for how late he had replied. The second, my heart dropped. He needed to talk to me ASAP. It was an emergency. I walked outside, calling Jeremy first. I wanted to make sure he was ok first. He answered.

"How's the head?" he asked.

"What?" I said a little confused.

"You were smashed last night Jordan. I called to say goodnight."

"Oh, you were the pretty voice." I pieced together.

"You always say that when your drink." He grumbled.

"It's a compliment." I argued. "And I don't get drunk that often."

"I know. I just hate that I don't ever get to see you drunk." He grumbled again.

I rarely drank and when I did, it was with friends only. Not with Elena or Jeremy. I had seen them both drunk many times and they always wanted to see me drunk. I only drank when I was with Jenny and Alex.

"I know…..is everything ok?" I asked. my head had a dull ache and I rubbed my temples, sitting down. I could feel my stomach starting to churn.

"No, there was a slaughtering last night." Jeremy informed me.

"Slaughtering?" I felt bile rise in my throat.

"At least thirty dead. Vampire." He said.

I leaned over, emptying my stomach. After a few minutes of throwing up, I cleared my throat.

"Sorry."

"It's ok. Can we talk later? When are you coming home?"

"Not sure, probably be around dinner time."

"I will see you then. Love you."

"Love you too." I said and heard the line go dead. I sighed, before scrolling until Elijah's number. I hit dial and he answered on the second ring.

"Good morning miss Jordan."

"Good morning Elijah…..you wished to talk?"

"Yes, but I believe in person would be ideal and the sooner the better."

"I'm two hours from home at the moment…" I trailed off.

"I can collect you if you give me the address." Elijah answered.

I thought for a second. This wasn't my place; I shouldn't give this address out.

"I give you my word, I will not come any closer than the driveway."

"Ok."

I gave the address, feeling a heavy weight rest of my chest.

"I will be there in a few hours."

The line went dead. Rubbing my face, I headed back in, smiling at everyone who was waking up.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter Thirty-Seven:**

Elijah had picked me up in a black SUV, I watched as he drove with grace and scowled. How did one make every little thing look so graceful?

I noticed we were coming up to the bridge and my heart started to beat faster. I panicked and reached out, grabbing a hold of Elijah's arm. He pried my hand off his bicep and laced our fingers together.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

I shook my head, tears welling in my eyes. this bridge was bad luck for my family. My parents had died here. Elena had died here, even though she was now a vampire. I was terrified by this bridge. We droved over the bridge and I finally let out the breath I had been holding.

"Jordan?" Elijah's voice was gentle, and I turned to him, smiling weakly.

"Just, don't like that bridge." I answered with.

He nodded in understanding. He must have heard the stories by now. I let go of his hand when I felt myself siphoning him.

"I was curious what it felt like." He mused.

"And?" I asked.

"Not as unpleasant as I imagined. Though, Damon seems to disagree."

"Well it serves him right." I folded my arms and nodded. Damon usually asks for it, trying to attack Jeremy and right in front of me.

"Though Kol has stated that it feels rather pleasant."

"Does he?" I asked a little confused.

"Yes."

I nodded. I bit my lip with the thoughts of Kol starting to circle through my head. Was I going to be dead soon? Was Klaus, right? Was it Kol that murdered all those people? If so, why did he do it? I sighed, my brain was working overtime, trying to piece the puzzle together.

"May I inquire what happened between you and my brother?" Elijah asked. the words were out my mouth before I could stop them.

"Which one?" I snorted.

"Kol, though I may inquire about Klaus."

I fidgeted with my fingers, trying to figure out how to word this. I could tell Elijah, he could tell Kol who would tell Klaus, who would then come and snap my neck. every option I had, it always came down to my neck being snapped or my body being drained of blood. Neither option sounded good to me. I still had so much I wanted to do. I wanted to see the world.

"I haven't spoken to Kol really and Klaus, well Klaus is Klaus." I shrugged my shoulders.

"I see." Elijah murmured.

Did he know? Had he figured it out?

"Did Kol…" I trailed off, not wanting to finish that sentence. Elijah sighed.

"He lashed out because he was hurt and angry."

I felt a tear fall down my cheek. it was my fault that those people were dead. I had let Klaus scare me; I could have stopped it. it could have just been my death and not all theirs.

"Jordan, I must ask you a favour." Elijah suddenly said. I turned, feeling like I knew where this was going already.

"Ok." I nodded, ready for him to ask the favour.

"I need you to speak with Kol. Calm him down."

"What if he kills me?" I asked, fear in my voice.

"I doubt Kol would hurt you." Elijah assured me. the doubt was what had me frowning. It still meant there was a chance of me being hurt. We pulled up at their mansion, I felt like the world rested on my shoulders as I jumped out the car. I fidgeted with my hand the entire time we walked up the stairs. Elijah escorted me through the house, up the stairs and to Kol's room. He knocked before opening the door. My eyes widened when seeing Kol feeding on that blonde's neck from the other day. I took a step back as his eyes flicked up, landing on me. he dropped her, wiping his mouth on the back of his sleeve. Blood smeared the front of his jumper and I could feel fear crawling down my spine.

I had sat on the couch downstairs as Elijah had gotten rid of the body. Kol sat across from me, his eyes on the ground. I glanced around the room, trying to figure out what to say. I fidgeted with my hands, feeling the fire inside roaring to a painful point. I looked down to my bare wrist. I had left the bracelet at home, not wanting to lose it. that was a mistake. I scratched at my arms, trying to sooth the pain in them.

"You're in pain." Kol finally broke the silence.

"It's getting there." I nodded. He stood up, walking closer to me, before sitting down on the edge of the table, his legs were trapping mine. panic arose in me and my breath hitched, and eyes widened. Before I could think about my death speech, he held out his hand to me.

"Here." He offered. I shook my head quickly.

"I'm ok." I nodded. He scowled before snatching my hand and joined our hands. His fingers lacing through mine and I felt the fire smothering itself out. My eyes darted to the red glow that seemed more orange then red. I tilted my head before lifting our hands closer to inspect it.

"It's orange." I said a little confused.

"Yes, darling. That would be the colour."

"No, I mean, it's only orange with Jeremy." I looked up at him, forgetting why I was scared of him.

"I see." Kol said. My eyes were still narrowed with confusion as his eyes looked down at our hands. He sighed. I blinked at him. his eyes flicked back up to mine and I could see the warm flecks of brown through them.

"The other night…" he started.

I could feel my heart hammering inside my chest, I went to break the contact of our hands but his hand tightened. Not enough to hurt but enough that warned me that I would break something if I kept going.

"Please…" I whispered, trying to pull my hand out. He let go and I clutched it to my chest, sinking back into the couch, away from him.

"Why did you stand me up?" his tone calm but there was something that screamed at me that he was angry, very angry. I bit my lip, looking down. How was I meant to tell him? 'Oh yeah, bumped into Klaus who told me I was going to be dead soon enough.'

"Jordan." His tone held warning and I flinched from it.

"I can't say." I answered lamely.

Kol stood up suddenly, anger on his face, he flipped the table over, it crashing into the couch he had been sitting on before. I screamed, getting to my feet and running to the door. Kol's hands were on either side of my head, keeping the door from opening. I started to cry.

"Please don't kill me." I sunk down; my legs couldn't support me anymore. I had no idea how long I had cried on the floor, but when I managed to pull myself together, I looked up, tears were streaming down my face. Kol just stood above me watching.

My bottom lip wobbled as Kol lowered himself, his face coming closer to mine.

"What gives you that impression?" he asked.

"You killed all those people." I hiccupped, then took a massive breath. I watched as his eyes lit with realization and possibly, guilt? I couldn't be sure, I didn't know Kol that well.

"I was angry." He said, he sat down so we were both on the ground.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I like you Jordan. I believe I had told you this a few times now, darling."

I remained silent for a few seconds.

"It's my fault they are dead." My voice broke.

Kol's hand cupped my chin, tilting it up so he could look into my eyes.

"It's my fault. Not yours." He said softly.

"It is my fault. I was scared. Klaus had come seen me telling me how weak I am and how I'm going to be dead within a month because you will bore of me. He said you would never settle for someone like me." I rambled, feeling like everything was coming out. My gates were open, and words were flooding out. I slapped a hand across my mouth, eyes wide. I saw Kol's eye twitch.

"Nik said that?"

I looked away, I had just blurted out and it meant I was going to be dead soon enough. Kol moved slightly and I pretty much threw myself at him.

"Please….I don't want Klaus to kill me."

"Nik won't be killing you, darling." Kol laughed.

I blinked, I had my arms wrapped around his neck and he smiled at me. I pulled away quickly. Kol sighed.

"Jordan, what else did Nik say about me?" Kol asked.

"That you are a homicidal maniac."

"Ah, yes. I believe I was. I didn't have someone worth changing for."

His tone softened at the end. His hand brushed the hair from my face, tucking it behind my ear. I didn't move, just kind of sat there frozen as his thumb brushed over my lips.

I broke the eye contact and looked down.

"I need to go home." I mumbled.

"I know." Kol answered with. He stood up, helping me to my feet. I turned to him as I was about to walk out.

"Please don't kill anyone else."

"I will try." He promised.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter Thirty-Eight:**

I groaned as I lied in bed, school would be starting next week, and I was no looking forward to it. I had exams coming up and I was already stressing out. Team Kill-Klaus had another operation going, I had declined the invite and bunkered in with study. Jeremy had too, declined, he and Bonnie getting away for a few days to our family cabin. I sat on the porch, textbook, notebook, highlighter and pens at the ready.

"Looks like I missed a lot." A voice spoke from the pathway. I looked up in confusion. Rebekah stood with a small smile.

"Rebekah?" I hadn't seen or heard from her in months.

"Hello Jordan." She walked up the steps and came closer to the swing I was on. "May I?" she asked, pointing at the chair. I gave one sharp nod, narrowing my eyes. It was Rebekah's fault that Elena was a vampire. "I didn't do it." she said suddenly. I blinked at her.

"What?" I asked a little confused by the sudden confession.

"Elena, I didn't do it. my mother had possessed me, ensuring Nik couldn't make anymore hybrids. Using her blood." Rebekah explained in a hurry. Like she was trying to get her words out quickly.

"Your mother possessed you?" I cocked my head to the side a little confused.

"Yes. When the other Alaric failed to murder us, she had limited time and did what she could. I fought her and got Nik to dagger me. Killing our mother again."

"So, it was your mother who died." I said with the memory of the party. My hand went to my neck, a small frown. It had been good until Damon had rocked up. then it went downhill quickly.

"She's dead, but still trying to kill us off." Rebekah shrugged.

"Charming woman." I muttered.

Rebekah grinned at me. we stayed silent for a few moments. I processed everything she had said. This summer break has been insane. From everything with Jeremy and Elena to then Kol. My head only had room for so much.

"Kol seems to be in a good mood." Rebekah said after a few minutes. I rolled my eyes at her smirk.

"We are still frenemies."

"Yes, he said that. Though I don't think he truly understands the meaning of it."

"I have tried to explain it." I shrugged.

"I did too. He just wouldn't listen."

We laughed for a bit before I gripped the edge of my book.

"He killed people."

"I am aware…" she trailed off. I looked down. "Kol has never been shy to murder people as he pleases. He makes Ripper Stefan look like a bloody saint." She spoke. I looked back up to her. "He is changing though. I can see how hard he is trying, and he does it for you."

"Why?" I asked, my mouth working before my brain could think things through.

"I would dare say my brother has very strong feelings for you Jordan." I bobbed my head. I felt Rebekah's hand squeeze my wrist gently. I looked up and met her blue eyes. "Don't give up on him. A thousand years I have known and loved my brother. It's time he finds happiness and love."

"Rebekah….I just…..I don't know." I admitted.

"Jordan, I can hear your heartbeat and when Kol's name is mentioned, it quickens. Like it did just then." She pointed at me; I felt my cheeks redden. "Let him show you the man he truly is."

I nodded and gave her a small smile. it felt nice talking to someone who wasn't trying to tell me how to feel or what I should do. Rather asking me. we stayed silent before I sighed.

"Since you have been gone, we kind of found out that I'm a witch." I filled the silence. I watched Rebekah's face morph into confusion. I lifted my arm in the air, pointing at the bracelet with the red glow. She leaned closer, squinting before giving me a confused look.

"Siphoner. I don't have magic of my own but I can steal it…..never tried to use it though." I tapped my lip. Could I use the magic I stole?"

"Bloody hell, what else have I missed?" Rebekah grumbled. I laughed and started to fill in the blanks.

The next day, I cooped myself up indoors with a textbook. I kept glaring at the words before feeling my brain hurt. Getting up, I walked to the fridge before pulling out a water bottle and then giving myself a small break. There was a knock at the door, I furrowed my brows before walking over and opening the door. A small smile on my face as Jeremy stood on the other side.

"You idiot. Why didn't you just come in?" I rolled my eyes, stepping aside to let him in. he walked in with a massive smile on his face.

"I wanted to see that smile."

I laughed before wrapping one arm around his hips and resting my head against his chest.

"How was the lake house?" I asked.

"Relaxing." Jeremy answered. I smirked. I knew what happened over there. I crinkled my nose teasingly.

"Hope you washed the sheets."

I saw the red dust his cheeks before he scowled.

"Gross Jords."

I shrugged before heading back to the table, Jeremy had thrown his stuff onto the couch. He sat down beside me. I turned to him with a raised brow.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"How are you?" he asked. I sighed. Looks like not much study would happen right now. I got up from the chair and moved to the couch, Jeremy right behind me. we had spent the next few hours catching up. I decided to tell Jeremy about Kol. I watched the range of emotions cross his face. He sighed.

"I may not like the idea of Kol, I agree that he does look after you and protects you."

I blinked.

"O-ok. Who are you and what have you done with my twin?" I asked with narrowed eyes.

"It's me." Jeremy laughed. Then he gave me a serious look. "I want you to be happy Jordan."

"I will be happy when these exams are over."

"Stop trying to change the subject. You brought it up." Jeremy laughed. I groaned.

"I know. I just….I don't know how I feel at the moment."

"I think you need to start figuring it out."

I smiled taking Jeremy's hand in my own. I hadn't seen him for a week with everything that went down. It seemed like the time away for him and I did us both a world of good. I smiled a little. It felt good that my twin approved. I knew Jeremy wasn't fond of vampires and especially ones that were originals. But he gave me his blessing if I wanted to peruse things with Kol. Now I had to decide if I wanted too or not. Rebekah's words kept replaying over and over in my head. Should I give Kol a chance or not?


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter Thirty-Nine:**

Being back at school felt like a good change of pace. Rebekah had decided to go back to tormenting Elena and Caroline by re-joining all their classes and social events.

"Miss Mystic Falls pageant will be in a few weeks. Are you ready?" Caroline asked while we walked through the halls to the cafeteria.

"No?" I answered.

How did I have time between everything at home, in my life and the fear of Klaus popping up around every corner. She scowled, giving me a light smack to the arm.

"Jordan. You have a chance this year."

I rolled my eyes. This wasn't my idea of a good time. Elena and Jeremy had filled in the paperwork. I groaned.

"Why can't Jeremy do it? we are twins." I added when seeing Caroline glare.

"Because it's Jeremy." She huffed. I rolled my eyes. Caroline was on a mission, being last years winner. She had agreed to help take on the responsibility. "Who is your date?" she asked.

"Stefan?" I shrugged.

"Well that's…..different." she mused.

"What?" I asked, feeling like she was hiding something from me.

"I just thought you would ask Kol."

I shook my head quickly. Why make him suffer through something like that?

"Nooo."

"Why?" she asked a little confused.

"One, we have just redefined that we are now on friends' terms and not frenemies…" we had come to the agreement to be friends. Kol was more then happy with that, though he suggested we should get to kiss, I settled on a hug. I had told him about boundaries, and he huffed and groaned. He would stay away from the school unless I asked him to come. In return, one day a week I HAD to spend it with him. I rolled my eyes, he already booked out my entire Saturday day and night. I made him promise that he wasn't allowed to kill anymore, he had filled his quota for the remainder of the year. he had said he would limit it to one a day if he deems it fitting. I had sighed, not liking that but I guess one a day was better then twenty or more.

"Two…" I continued after a long pause. "I don't even want to go. Why would he want to?"

"Because he likes you and follows you round like a lost puppy." She finished.

"No, that's Klaus." I pointed at her. she groaned. "Speaking of, how was the date?" I asked.

They had to reschedule the date four times, much to Klaus's annoyance.

"Currently on pause. I keep finding excuses that work." Caroline shrugged. I sighed. Klaus was going to be snapping at some point. I chuckled. Klaus really did have a thing for Caroline. I felt bad for Tyler who was still trying to break the sirebond.

"I just wish Tyler would come home." She sighed. Caroline and Tyler had decided to put their relationship on hold, both needing space. I missed Tyler, he was a good guy. He had changed a lot over the last few years.

"Me too." I sighed.

The day had finished, I already had homework due by end of week and been handed a few exams preps. I felt stressed when walking into my house, I threw my bag by the steps, quickly heading into the kitchen, muttering the questions for the exams.

"How was school?" Alaric asked.

I turned to him with a frown.

"Hard." I answered. He chuckled.

"Do you need help?" he asked. I tapped my lip in thought, he could help me with some of my homework. I nodded, running to grab my bag before coming into the kitchen. I pulled out my History homework and watched his face furrow.

"Are you learning about this?" he asked. I nodded and cocked my head to the side in confusion. "I'm just starting to teach Elena and peers about this."

"I am in the higher classes." I pointed out.

"Yes, but still, this is more advanced that what I am teaching them." he blew out a breath before looking at me. "You definitely inherited the brains."

"Jeremy inherited the brawn." We both laughed, reading through the rest of my homework. Alaric looked frazzled by the end of it.

"I'm proud of you Jordan."

I had closed up my books, once we had finished. I glanced at him with a smile on my face.

"Really?" I asked. I felt this joy run through me. I loved my parents, but I felt like they loved Jeremy and Elena a little bit more. Jeremy being the boy and Elena being the pretty popular golden girl. I had always made sure my grades were good and never told how proud they were for it.

"Of course, I am, your grades are fantastic. You never complain…..well complain to me about school. I am just, really proud of you." He wrapped an arm around my shoulder, pulling me to him. I leaned in, hugging him. I smiled, feeling proud of myself. the door opened. I turned my head to see Jeremy walking in. his eyes narrowed a little before he pointed a thumb over his shoulder.

"There is an original sitting on the swing."

I frowned, getting up and walking to poke my head out the door. Kol grinned up at me from the spot I usually sat in.

"Hello darling."

"Kol?" I blinked before turning back to see Jeremy watching me closely. I scowled at him, grabbing the door and shutting it, before stepping out onto the porch. I hadn't grabbed a jacket and the cool breeze had me shivering. Kol patted the spot next to him, grabbing the blanket and shaking it out. I walked over, sitting down next to him. he wrapped the blanket around me, before pulling me to him.

"We are still…."

"Friends. I know." He sounded a little annoyed with that.

I leaned my head against his chest and groaned a little.

"I have exams soon." My mind already thinking about the stupid prep questions I had in my bag.

"I take it exams are not fun?" he asked. I could feel his hand, rubbing up and down my arm gently. It felt nice, though I could feel my insides were starting to heat up.

"No. they are terrible. Horrible. Just no!" I finished with an aggravated sigh. He chuckled.

"Can I be of assistance?" he asked.

"Actually…." I bit my lip. It would be nice to have someone to do flash cards with. Caroline was always really good and loved studying for whatever reason. She had enough on her plate, between Miss Mystic Falls, school and Klaus. "I could use a study partner. I have flash cards."

"Well then, when shall we start with the…..flash cards?" he questioned. I snickered, explaining what flash cards were. I saw the understanding in his eyes before he grinned.

"My, my, I will have to brush up on my knowledge if I am to be your study partner." He mused.

"Probably a good idea to be honest. I usually use Caroline, but she has a lot going on at the moment."

"Ah, yes, Carol." Kol nodded. I shook my head with a laugh.

"It's Caroline….not Carol." I said.

"Yes, yes." Kol waved it off.

We stayed silent, just enjoying the peace. Kol's phone vibrated in his pocket, scaring me. I moved so he could get it out, he pulled me back once he had it in his hand.

"Ah, Nik wishes to know where I am." Kol showed me the message, I rolled my eyes.

"Bloody Klaus." I muttered darkly. He was like a Damon, always knew when I was in a good mood and went out of his way to destroy it. Kol sent a quick messaging saying he was busy before Klaus responded there was a family emergency. My eyes widened.

"Is everything ok?" I asked.

Kol leaned down, brushing my forehead with a kiss before he smiled.

"Everything is fine, my family problems are mine to deal with."

"Oh…..ok." I said a little deflated. He cupped my chin gently.

"Unless you want to be involved?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Only if it's bad." I said. He chuckled.

"I promise, you will be first to know."


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter Forty:**

School finished up for the rest of the week, I could hear my phone vibrating angrily on my bedside table. Reaching over, I cracked an eye and scowled as Kol's name flashed across my screen.

"Kol, it's seven in the morning." I complained.

"You owe me a day and I like to start early."

Of course, he did. Why would he need to worry about sleep ins? He was a vampire. I grumbled before hanging up and showering. I had my hair in a low ponytail, throwing on my new white shirt. I put a bit of makeup on before heading down as I heard Kol's car pull up. I raced out before Elena or Jeremy could corner me.

"You look beautiful." Kol murmured when he stepped out the car. I felt my cheeks heat, a small smile on my face.

"Thanks."

Kol opened the door, I slid into the passenger seat, we took off seconds later. My head whirling with how fast he could move.

"Where are we going?" I asked. I watched as the town around me started to blur, my eyes quickly falling to the speed odometer. My eyes widened. We were going very fast, my heart started to beat faster. I felt Kol's hand lace through mine, this thumb rubbing across mine.

"I have good reflexes." He soothed. I nodded, feeling only a little better and that was due to his hand in mine. I glanced down, the orange glow coming from our hands.

"Are you sure it doesn't hurt?" I asked.

"Positive darling, would I lie to you?"

"If it spared my feelings." I shot back quickly.

There was silence before he chuckled.

"I suppose I would…..but no, I don't feel pain like I have before." He answered honestly.

I nodded, trusting he told me the truth. Kol may have murdered people, broken my hand, snapped Jeremy's neck but he hadn't lied to me. he was brutally honest, and I liked that about him. I turned to study his profile before I saw a smile on his lips.

"If you keep starring at me like that, I will lean over and kiss you."

I looked away quickly, a smile on my lips. Maybe I was starting to like Kol.

Kol had taken to me a town a little bigger than my own with more stores in it. we had shopped around; he had brought me anything I touched for more than five seconds. We pulled up at a restaurant, he took my hand, pulling me into the building. I smiled, there was music playing and a few couples dancing together. I turned to him with a raised brow and small smile on my face.

"They aren't teenagers." His hand shot in the arm as he smirked at me. he pulled me to a table, we took a seat. I looked around, enjoying the atmosphere. There was an older vibe and it made me feel comfortable. A waitress had come over, her eyes scanning over Kol. He smiled at her; my eyes rolled to the back of my head. Suddenly, he grabbed my hand, kissing my knuckles, before placing our order for drinks. He orders a shot each. I smiled when she walked away.

"Not your type?" I asked sweetly.

"Not even close." He agreed.

I laughed, our shots were delivered, he held his up.

"Cheer, darling. To us."

"To us." I agreed with raising my own with a smile on my face. We downed them at the same time, I coughed as I felt the burn. I pulled a disgusted face and could hear Kol laughing at me. He pushed over water to me, I gulped it down quickly, the burn feeling better with the water washing away the tequila we had shot. Kol had kept laughing at me. I scrunched my face.

"Shh!" I hissed at him.

"My apologies darling, you pulled an adorable face." He cooed at me. I frowned before feeling my lips twitch into a smile. food was delivered quickly; we had shared a pizza. Kol ate most of it, leaving me with two slices. I ordered some cake for dessert. After we finished that off, I listened and watched as couples were swinging their partners around, laughing and smiling. I felt my own smile crease my face. I blinked as Kol stood in front of me, offering me his hand. I blinked before I smiled and took his large hand. He walked us to the dance floor. Twirling me around. I laughed when he pulled me against his chest, the music was fats paced and he slowed us down.

"Kol, we need to speed it up." I laughed as he waltzes me around.

"As you wish darling." He smiled, twirling me and spinning me as soon as I came back to him. I started to feel a little lightheaded, pulling my arm indicating I needed a few minutes. He smiled, pulling me back to him, my head resting on his chest.

"Can I ask you something?" I bit my lip, feeling a little nervous about asking him this.

"Anything darling." He answered, his tone light and cheerful.

"Would you be my date for the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant?" he spun me around, my eyes meeting his. He smiled at me, causing my heart to flutter.

"Yes." He answered with.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter Forty-One:**

Exams were upon me and I could feel my stress levels, shoot through the roof. It didn't help that Caroline was breathing down my neck in preparation for the pageant. Elena had sorted out my dress, I had told Stefan that he didn't have to worry about being my date as I found someone. He was more than happy until I told him who. I sat on my bed, window to my room wide open as Kol sat on the ledge.

"This is just stupid, just…."

"Jordan." He shouted my name, causing me to pause before I invited him in.

"Kol, we are friends." I sighed frustratedly.

"Well, I like to think we are more then friends." He chuckled and I scowled at him.

"So, can I now?" I asked a little annoyed.

"Very well darling." He nodded.

"Do you promise not to break into my house?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Cross my heart." He crossed his heart and I giggled.

"Kol, would you like to come in?"

I watched as he stepped through my window and into my room. Jeremy was currently downstairs organizing dinner, so I had to keep it quiet. Kol started to look around my room, touching a few things.

"Oi! We are studying here!" I pointed a finger at him. he paused as he had a picture of me when I was younger in his hands. He nodded, carefully placing the picture down and walked over and sat on the end of my bed. he pulled a face.

"My bed is more comfortable." He said suddenly, picking up one of the flashcards and reading off the word. He looked at me, waiting for my answer. I shook my head before answering him. Jeremy shouted from downstairs, I yelled I would come down in an hour.

"We can resume when you have finished dinner, if you like?" Kol tilted his head. I scowled at him.

"Yeah, like I'm leaving some thousand-year-old vampire to look through my stuff."

"You make me sound like a bit of a creeper, darling." Kol frowned.

"Are you saying you wouldn't go through my stuff?" I questioned him. he grinned at me.

"Is there something in here you are hiding?" he sounded excited. I scowled even more.

"It's my stuff." I reasoned.

"Do you remember when you were in my room?" he questioned.

"I didn't go through your stuff; I more was contemplating if I could get away with stealing one of your towels."

"You wanted to steal a towel?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes." I answered honestly with a shrug. Kol laughed. I grabbed a pillow before hitting him with it. He laughed while I kept hitting him, I leaned over, trying to hit his face. He didge my attempts, laughing. I felt his hands suddenly wrap around my wrists and the next thing I knew; I was pinned under his body. My breath hitched and eyes widened suddenly. I could feel his body pressing mine into the mattress, my heart working overtime with both fear and excitement. He leaned down, his ear then resting on my chest.

"Kol?" I asked after a few minutes of his head lying against my chest, listening to my heart.

"I like your heartbeat." He murmured.

I felt this feeling of joy wash over me as his ear still pressed against my chest. I could close my eyes and imagine for a spilt second that there were no worries, we were just two people and not a vampire and an abomination. He raised his head, leaning over me before I felt his lips press against mine for a second. He pulled away and I could see the veins appearing under his eyes.

"Kol?"

"I'm ok, darling." He looked away. I reached out and touched his shoulder, he turned back to me. I smiled at him.

"I'm not scared." I nodded at him. I saw gratefulness wash over his face before his eyes flicked to the door and he sighed.

"Sounds like Jeremy had a timer on."

I rolled my eyes, that didn't surprise me. I turned back to Kol who cupped my chin.

"I will come by tomorrow. Until then, good night darling." He kissed my lips again. I closed my eyes, enjoying the feel of his lips against mine. I felt the second he left, air replacing where he was. I opened my eyes, touching my lips before smiling. there was a knock on the door. I turned, getting up and walking over before heading downstairs to eat.

I woke the next day, feeling someone laying beside me. I could feel a wave of power and scowled before cracking my eyes open.

"You promised not to break in." I scowled.

"I could not resist." Kol grinned down at me. I pushed my self up, reaching over and grabbing a hair tie before tying my hair up.

"I like your hair down." Kol frowned.

I got off the bed, shutting the door to the bathroom before Jeremy could wake up and come in here with a stake in hand. Kol just gave me a smug smile and I narrowed my eyes.

"What's that look for?" I put my hands on my hips.

"I like when you are feisty."

"Yes, you like pretty things with sharp tongues." I rolled my eyes, remembering when the others had daggered Kol that night. Kol just grinned at me.

"I do indeed." He nodded.

"Why are you here?" I asked, taking my hands off my hips and turning to grab a jumper to chuck on. I was still in a singlet and no bra and felt a little on the exposed side.

"Don't you have exams next week?" he frowned.

"Yes….but why are you here like right now?" I asked, trying to hold onto my patience.

"I was out and about. Nik was boring me at home, Bekah was blathering about that commoner Matt and Elijah seems to have decided to disappear." Kol shrugged.

"So, you broke into my house?"

He shrugged and I rolled my eyes.

"You can't break into my house." I said with a sigh.

"Well you are alone, I thought to protect you." He grinned at me. I scowled.

"Kol."

"I promise, I won't do it again." He said seriously. He got off my bed, walking over and kissing my forehead. "Let me cook you breakfast."

Kol had made me French toast for breakfast and it was pretty good. We spent the next few hours in the living room, studying. Kol's head turned to the door, I blinked at him.

"Your sister and her boyfriends are coming." He muttered before sighing.

"Oh, ok." I said nodding, feeling a little down.

He vanished as the door opened and I forced my smile until I saw Elena's face.

"What wrong?" I asked, standing up and walking over to her quickly. Elena grabbed me in a hug, not saying anything. I felt panic rising. "Elena?"


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter Forty-Two:**

I pulled Elena to sit down, glancing at Damon and Stefan who just shrugged. I scowled, not much help they were going to be. I pushed Elena to sit down on the couch, sitting down beside her and gently squeezing her leg. I desperately wanted to hold her hand, but I could feel the need to siphon roaring inside me. I had been siphoning a lot from Kol who didn't seem to mind and the bracelet around my wrist was starting to not feel as strong. I would have to talk to Kol about it later when I get the chance.

"Elena?" I gently asked. I was really starting to feel worried.

"Jordan…." I watched as her bottom lip trembled in fear. I scooted closer, trying to comfort her the best way I could without having to touch her and cause her pain.

"I'm right here." I soothed, touching her face gently. Elena's eyes closed for a brief second before she screamed suddenly, her hand wrapped around my throat. I grabbed her wrist, before siphoning what I could from her. she hissed out in pain, letting go of my neck. Damon threw her onto the other couch, Stefan was at my side, bending down to check on me. my eyes were wide, and fear had a few tears slip down my cheek. I noticed the pain in my throat was much better, due to the siphoning.

"What was that?" I asked.

"We don't know…she killed this hunter…."

"Jeremy." I strangled out, feeling my heart ripping apart.

"No. Jeremy is safe." Stefan said quickly.

"Jordan?" Elena sobbed, falling to the floor, grabbing a hold of her knees, rocking backwards and forwards.

"I'm ok.." I soothed. I made a move to move toward her, but Stefan grabbed a hold of me, shaking his head. I cocked my head to the side, I blinked before an uneasy feeling washed over me. Maybe she had already hurt someone else by accident.

"Jordan?" Elena called out again, her voice breaking as she cried.

"She is right over there." Damon pointed, Elena looked over at me and I smiled and waved at her.

"Jordan." She smiled, the look of relief washing over her face. "You're ok. You're ok." She was reassuring herself, constantly looking over at me. I watched as her body trembled and instinctively took a step toward her.

"Jordan, maybe we should…." Stefan grabbed my upper arm. I looked down at his hand and narrowed my eyes. my fingers itching to grab a hold of him. I let the word he spoke enter my mind. He wanted to talk and privately, away from Elena.

"Ok."

Stefan and I headed upstairs after I convinced Elena that I needed his help moving my bed so I could grab something. We walked into my room, I shut the door, waiting for Stefan, he sighed.

"What happened?" I hissed under my breath, keeping my tone low so Elena and Damon couldn't hear us.

"There has been another Hunter in town. Klaus has been helping us in dealing with him. He trapped Matt and a few others. We saved them but not before Elena ripped into the hunter's neck, killing him. she has been, different ever since." Stefan shrugged.

"How long has she been like that?" I asked.

"A day." He answered.

"Have you asked Klaus?"

"We can't get a hold of him, even dropped by his place."

I tapped my lip, grabbing my phone from my pocket before dialling Kol. There was no answer. I tired another two times before texting him to call me.

"I can't get Kol. I will keep trying though."

Stefan nodded.

"In the meantime, we think you and Jeremy should stay at Bonnie's. No vampires can reach you until we sort this out." I nodded, that sounded like a good idea. I walked into the bathroom and into Jeremy's room. I packed a bag for him, grabbing his school stuff and clothes. I walked into the bathroom, grabbing toothbrushes, my makeup bag and hairbrush before coming into my room. Stefan had another bag ready for me to go. He took the one I had packed Jeremy's stuff in. I threw a whole bunch of clothes, figuring I could always come back if I needed too, to grab some things.

I looked up as Stefan grabbed his phone, answering it.

"Where have you been? We have been trying to reach you." He snarled. My eyes narrowed already knowing who it was. Klaus. He must have said something because Stefan rolled his eyes, before he could reply, there was a flash in the room. Elena.

"You can't have her!" she yelled, snapping Stefan's neck.

I gave a little scream, before feeling Elena's grabbed my arm, dragging me out the house.

"Elena?" I said as we passed out Damon who also had a broken neck. I followed as she shoved me into an SUV. I sat in the passenger seat as Elena jumped into the front, starting the car and speeding off.

"Elena?" I tried again. I felt my heart working overtime as she roared down the road and skidding around corners.

"They can't have you. Your mine to protect." She said, eyes darting all over the place.

"Ok. I'm safe with you."

I tried to figure out where she was taking me, we sped through the town.

"Elena, hey can we slow down?" I asked.

She slowed down a little, nodding. I smiled, thanking her. I could see we were coming close to Whickery bridge.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Elena yelled suddenly, she launched herself out the seat and towards me. her body moved the wheel, causing the car to plunge through the railing of the bridge and toppling over. I screamed as we descended into the river.


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter Forty-Three:**

I groaned, hearing a beeping sound.

"Jordan?" I heard Jeremy's worried voice. I cracked my eyes before hissing at the bright light. I blinked, letting my eyes adjust.

"What happened?" I asked. my body felt heavily bruised and sore.

"You were in a car accident."

I furrowed my brow, trying to piece together what had happened. I suddenly remembered before pushing myself into a sitting position.

"Elena? Where is Elena?" I asked, ripping the cord off me. I hissed when the needles pulled free. Jeremy's hands pushing on my shoulders, trying to keep me from moving.

"WHERE IS ELENA?" I yelled.

"Jordan…please. Deep breath." He said. I looked into our matching dark brown eyes, breathing in and out before I calmed down.

"Jer." I squeaked.

"Elena is fine, she is with Damon."

I relaxed a little before the door opened, Stefan walking in. Our eyes met, and I gave him a confused look before looking at Jeremy. Jeremy had stilled, a stake in hand, ready.

"Jer?"

"He is a vampire Jordan." He spoke. His eyes never leaving Stefan. I sighed; we were back to not trusting vamps again. I reached out, siphoning off the darkness and watching Jeremy relax. This time I kept holding on and watched as his eyes closed and he dropped onto the bed. I wiggled over, pulling his legs up and making sure he was comfortable.

"What have I missed?" I asked annoyed. Clearly, I was more out of the loop.

"Jeremy has been working with the hunter." Stefan said.

I looked at Jeremy and frowned. He lied to me. he hadn't been staying at Bonnies. He was in for it when he woke up, I had been honest with him, even about Kol.

"Elena?" I sighed.

"Klaus has her, apparently killing a hunter you are prone to hallucinations."

"Yes, kind of figured that." I muttered, crossing my arms.

Stefan walked over, he gently touched my arm, I looked up at him. his eyes look worried.

"Can we go for a walk?" I asked before he could start digging into my emotions.

We walked outside in the fresh air, Stefan brought me my clothes from home, I had changed, wishing to be comfortable. He compelled the nurses into letting us walk around. I could feel the cool air nipping my face and smiled.

"I love feeling the cool air at night." I murmured.

"Its refreshing." Stefan agreed.

We walked a little bit before I turned to face him, sighing.

"Ask."

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"My twin is back to lying to me. my sister almost killed me….twice in the matter of an hour. I almost died where my parents were killed, and Elena was turned. All and all, I say I am close to losing my mind." I gave a humourless laugh before folding my arms. Right now, all I could think about was wishing Kol was here. He always made me feel better. Stefan had closed the distance before giving me a hug. I rested my face against his chest, closing my eyes and pretending for a few seconds everything was ok. We pulled away and I smiled.

"Thanks."

"You are stronger than any of us, it's ok to break down."

"Seems like I'm always crying on you though." I laughed a little, wiping a tear away on my sleeve.

"I care about you Jordan. I will always be here for you." Stefan promised, smiling at me. I grinned, feeling a small weight lift off my chest.

I was discharged and decided to go back home. Elena was still with Klaus, he promised not to let any harm come to her. it wasn't until Damon let slip that there was a cure for vampirism. Alaric waited for me, welcoming me home with a big hug and one of his grilled cheese toasties. We sat on the couch, eating and binge watching the ice ages when the door opened, and Jeremy walked in. I just looked at him before turning my attention back to the screen. He sat down on the edge of the couch closer to me, I heard Alaric excuse himself and rolled my eyes.

"Jordan."

"Don't, I swear Jeremy, I am beyond Klaus pissed at you." I said, referring to the scale we had made. Klaus was the one we all hated the most. Figures he would be the top of the angry end of the scale.

"There is a cure." Jeremy said.

"I know." I shrugged, still not looking away from the screen. I laughed when Sid did something that always made me laugh. The screen turned off and I turned my glare on Jeremy. "What?" I hissed.

"I have a mark on my body, it's like a map to the cure. We can cure Elena." He said finally. I blinked at him.

"Elena?" I said.

"Yes. We can save her."

I felt my lips tug slightly. Jeremy was trying to save Elena, not lie to me on purpose.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I said.

"I wanted to make sure first."

"Jeremy, we talked about this." I said feeling a little frustrated, we kept on going in this same dangerous circle.

"I didn't want you to get your hopes up. You have been happy Jordan. The first I have seen since mom and dad were alive."

I felt this slight twinge of guilt. I was happy when I was with Kol, the words were there. I didn't know what to say, it seemed like Jeremy and I were causing each other pain. Jeremy lying to me, broke my heart and me being happy when I'm with Kol, hurt him. I felt Jeremy take my hand, squeezing it.

"Does he make you happy?" Jeremy asked. I nodded.

"I think I love him, Jeremy." I said. My heart felt like it did a flip when I finally admitted it out loud.

"I know." I turned to see Jeremy smiling at me.


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter Forty-Four:**

It had been a week since I had heard back from Kol other than a quick text saying he had something to take care of. I sat in my bed, finishing the letter I had started for Kol. I wanted to write down every little thought and feeling I had. It wasn't like he was ever going to see this. I expressed how I enjoyed spending time with him, how he made me feel important and alive at the same time. Most of all, how I was falling in love with him. I may have kind of said it more than once, feeling my cheeks heat a little from embarrassment. I hid the letter in my nightstand draw, in my copy of Brothers Grimm that my grandfather had gifted me. the inscription inside was him telling me that there will always be horror in the world but with every horror, there is goodness. I smiled when I touched over his handwriting and re reading the words, he left for me. I tucked the book away safely, then getting to my feet. I headed downstairs, Jeremy sitting at the bench, scoffing down bacon and eggs.

"Whoa, it's not going anywhere."

"No…..but….I….am." he said through mouthfuls. I pulled a face as he smiled through a mouthful of food.

"Where?" I asked after I watched him eat.

"Hunting, I need to finish this mark."

I nodded. He drew out the mark for me last night, we both had studied it for a little while before giving up on the possible location. The mark would fill out with every vampire kill Jeremy did. I frowned, not liking the idea of him going alone hunting vampires. Alaric came downstairs.

"I packed the bow and arrows, stakes and…good morning Jordan." He smiled at me awkwardly.

"You're going too?" I asked in disbelief.

"Well…." He shrugged. I looked between the two, pointing at both of them with narrowed eyes.

"You better check in every two hours."

"We promise." They both nodded.

I met with Caroline at the Grill, to talk about the upcoming pageant.

"What if Kol doesn't make it back in time?" I asked her worriedly.

"Stefan looks good in a tux." She winked at me. I groaned. This wasn't making me feel any better. I leaned my head against the table, it felt too heavy to keep up at this very second.

"I'm sorry, I just…..I don't trust Kol." She said.

"You don't know him." I defend rather quickly. I shot up, glaring at her. Caroline nodded.

"You're right, I don't."

I watched her eyes flick to the door, I turned around to see who had come in and groaned. Klaus grinned over at us, before walking over.

"What are two lovely ladies like yourselves, doing in a place like this?" he mused.

"Oh, look at that, the riffraff has been allowed in…let's go Jordan." Caroline smiled at me. I felt my lips tug up, trying to keep from making eye contact with Klaus.

"I would think Jordan would like to hear the progress of her beloved sister."

My head turned at him bringing up Elena.

"How is she?" I asked.

"As well as one can, be expected suffering from the hunters curse. I found he impaled on her bedframe this morning."

I gasped, hand flying to my mouth as shock rocked through me. Damon had told me Elena was doing better.

"Klaus." Caroline hissed.

"My apologies love, Jordan asked me a question, I gave her the truthful answer."

I was silent, trying to process all the thoughts running through my head.

"Can I see her?" I asked.

"I don't see why not; I would encourage you to take muscle in, she can be rather….violent."

Caroline and I walked into the Mikaelson mansion, there were some hybrids standing guard, I eyed them. I could feel this dark and horrible feeling coming from a few. One stepped forward, I relaxed a little, he didn't feel as dark as the others.

"Follow me." he instructed. We nodded, following him passed the kitchen and to a room that was closed off. I gulped before turning back to Caroline.

"Can you give us some privacy?" I asked her. she touched my shoulder gently and smile.

"Of course." She nodded. I walked into the room, looking around. I heard Elena muttering under her breath. She started to cry.

"Elena?" I stopped where I was. Her head lifted up, tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Jordan…I'm….NO!" she screamed as I took a step forward. I flinched away. She moved, putting more distance between us.

"It's ok…Care is just….." pointed back to the door.

"No….I can't…I almost killed you…." She sunk to the floor, crying. I felt my heart breaking at how distraught she was.

"I'm ok…..I promise….." I soothed. I sat down on the floor, not wanting to cause her any more emotional pain. She was punishing herself. Someone must have told her what she had done. She rocked backwards and forwards.

"You will be ok." I promised her.

I would find away to end this hunters curse and free her from the guilt and torment.

Caroline dropped me home a few hours later, we had tried to cheer Elena up, but nothing seemed to be working. I checked my phone and still nothing from Kol. I tried to fight off the ache in my chest. He had said it was something to do with family, maybe he was trying to find the cure too? I tapped my lip in thought, we didn't know much about the cure. I called Bonnie who was on her way over, Caroline had to leave but promised she would stop by later. I waited on the couch, phone spinning in my hand. I tried calling Kol but got his voice mail.

"Hey, it's me….again. I just….miss you and want to hear your voice. Hope you're ok." I hung up and groaned a little. I wasn't this girl who got wound up over a guy. Kol wasn't just a guy though and he seemed to have wormed his way in my heart. I heard the door knock and yelled for them to come in. I saw Bonnie poke her head around the corner.

"I bring gifts." She smiled. she showed me the Chinese food in bags, I grinned jumping to my feet.

"I will get plates."

We ate as we read through some of the grimoires, looking for anything relating to hunters and the hunters curse. We had been reading for the past three hours.

"I have a thought." Bonnie said suddenly. I sat up, turning to her hopeful. "What if you could, siphon it?"

"Siphon a curse?" I frowned. Could I do something like that? Bonnie shrugged.

"It's magic and you kind of…..suck magic into you?" she bit her lip, trying to word her thoughts. I shrugged, we didn't have much else to go on and Klaus was not much help. He said that the hallucinations had gone away on their own, I frowned, didn't sound like they truly left him.

"I can give it a go." I nodded, I could try my best, if not, I guess we keep looking.


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter Forty-Five:**

Damon and I waited until we received word from Caroline that she had Klaus entertained.

"Doesn't it seem odd that the rest of the originals aren't around?" I asked Damon.

"Missing your boyfriend?" Damon mocked. I usually would have scowled but I kept starring at the house.

"I'm serious, Damon. I haven't seen or heard from Rebekah or Elijah and not a thing from Kol since a week and a bit ago."

"I heard they were doing Klaus errands." Damon shrugged. I nodded; I wasn't sure if I truly believed that. Kol would have at least checked in by now, well I hoped he would anyway. Damon's phone beeped, he checked before turning to me with a smile.

"Ready baby Gilbert?" he asked.

I nodded, jumping out the car and marching toward the house. Damon grabbed my arm, yanking me back.

"Whoa there, super-girl, there could be hybrids lurking."

I rolled my eyes, hiding behind Damon as we entered the mansion. It seemed eerie and I felt a shiver run down my spine. my head whipped up as I heard footsteps. Damon sped over, pinning the person to the wall.

"Lockwood?"

I peered around to see Damon had Tyler pinned against the wall. I smiled, walking up to him.

"Hey Tyler….let him go." I hissed at Damon before smiling back at Tyler. Damon rolled his eyes before letting Tyler go.

Tyler coughed before he smiled at me.

"Hey Jords, good to see you."

"Likewise…."

"Yeah, yeah, cut the chit chat. What are you doing here Lockwood?" Damon asked annoyedly. I frowned at him. I turned to see Tyler roll his eyes.

"Well, heard about Elena and decided to swing by." He shrugged.

"Swing by?" Damon asked, wanting to know what Tyler meant.

"Make sure Klaus wasn't keeping her prisoner." Tyler gave Damon a look before turning to me. "You shouldn't be here…..it's dangerous." Tyler looked at me worriedly.

"I know but she is my sister Ty. I can't leave her."

"Alright, what's the plan?"

Before Damon could insult and exclude Tyler, I told him what I planned to do.

"Well, I will keep the hybrids away." Tyler promised.

"Let's give this a go." I smiled.

I tried to siphon the curse from Elena, I could feel magic flowing through me until she cried out in pain. I let go.

"I can handle it." she said through gritted teeth. I shook my head.

"No, we can take a break…..right?" I turned to Damon. He shrugged.

"I'm not getting in between you Gilberts…. been there, done that." I scowled.

"Jordan…..please try….." she breathed in and out hard and I looked at her. her brown eyes were warm, and she smiled at me. nodding at me.

"One last time and we try this again tomorrow."

She nodded, I tried again, this time blocking out her cries of pain. I kept going until I heard silence. I cracked an eye open; Elena was slumped over. I touched her face; she didn't move, and I sighed. I had failed, I looked at Damon who walked over, picking Elena up and gently placing her on the bed.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, looking down at my hands.

"You tried." He sighed. I saw his shoes under my hands, craning my neck up. he offered me his hand.

"Let's get you home. Tomorrow is another day."

I had tried a few more times, getting frustrated each time. I was waiting for Elena to wake up when I looked to see Damon's neck snap. I gasped as Klaus walked in. eyes narrowed.

"What is the meaning of this?" he hissed, stepping closer to me.

"We are trying to help her." I blurted out.

"How so?" he stopped, looking a little amused by the idea. I sighed; it was time to come clean to Klaus.

"I can siphon magic." I shrugged.

"Show me." Klaus said after a few long seconds of silence. He watched as Elena and I tried again, for me to siphon out the curse. I could feel this darkness and as I tried to grab it, Elena would die. I groaned a little frustrated.

"Easy there, love." Klaus's voice was gentle. I looked up at him. he cocked his head to the side. "You need to rest; shall we try this again tomorrow?" he asked. I nodded, he walked me out the room, a hybrid picking Damon and throwing him over his shoulder. We waited for him to come too in the living room.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Rebekah is trying to track leads down for the cure, my dear baby sister wishes to be mortal. Elijah has not spoken to us in over a month. Kol is out, my best guess would be doing what Kol always does."

"What's that?" I asked, feeling like I was walking into a trap. Klaus smirked.

"Murdering innocents and indulging in women." He smirked. Before I could reply, Damon shot up, eyes narrowing as he spied Klaus. He was in front of me, protectively. I could feel my heart breaking in my chest.

"We should go." I said quickly standing up.

"Jordan?" Damon caught the look on my face before I forced a smile to Klaus, nodding my head. I had to focus on Elena right now. She was my main priority.


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter Forty-Six:**

I was back over at the Mikaelson's the next day, Klaus all to happy to invite me inside and carter to my every demand. I eyed him, this was strange, even for him. I followed him to Elena's room, both of us walking inside. Elena's eyes narrowed when seeing Klaus. She sped in front of me, her fangs out.

"Stay away from her!" she hissed.

"On the contrary, love. I am here to ensure you do not harm her." Klaus smirked, sitting down in one of the chairs. Elena glared. I touched her shoulder squeezing it gently.

"Hey, it's ok. Come on."

She turned to me, before nodding and sitting down on the bed, me taking the seat next to it. I grabbed her hand and started to siphon, could feel the magic flowing through my system, then there was this darkness, I finally managed to break through it. I gasped, when feeling it entering me. It was much different then I had ever siphoned before. My eyes looked down for a brief second. I looked to see Elena had her eyes closed.

"I'm guessing you have had a breakthrough love." Klaus sounded pleased. I turned to him, wide eyes.

"I think so." I looked back down at my hands, taking in a deep breath. I took a hold of Elena's and started to resiphon from her. I heard her groans of pain before the darkness started to hit me, I pulled at it, taking it inside. I kept on siphon, feeling something running from my nose. My head felt dizzy and I tried to open my mouth, but I found my body not working. The last thing I saw was Klaus's face, a soft smile on his lips before blackness took me.

I woke up in a bed that wasn't mine.

"Jords? Hey, hey. It's ok. I'm here." Elena's voice.

I blinked before looking at her. she smiled at me, wrapping me up in a hug.

"You did it."

I wrapped my arms around her, smiling and feeling relieved. I rested me head in the crook of her neck. her hand rubbing up and down my arm. I missed this and I didn't realize how much until I started to cry. I was tired and exhausted. Elena made a shushing sound, bringing me closer to her. She held me tight until the crying stopped and I pulled myself together. I smiled at her. her fingers brushed away a tear before she cupped my cheek.

"You are incredible."

I felt a few tears roll down my cheeks. I wiped them away before a small laugh escaped me.

"So are you." I replied.

We walked out the Mikaelson house, her arm draped across my shoulders, she didn't want to let me go. I called Jeremy, updating him and Alaric who were both happy. Elena and I made it home, she pulled me upstairs and into her bedroom.

"Come on, like when we were little." She smiled at me. I nodded, climbing into bed with her, feeling her arms wrap around me as we fell asleep.

I groaned when I heard Caroline yelling at me.

"Five more minutes." I heard Elena grumble.

"NO! Today is the pageant. You promised you would help me and Jordan is a contestant!"

I shot up alarmed. I had forgotten all about Miss Mystic Falls. I flew out of Elena's bedroom, just missing Caroline and into my room. I showered quickly and threw on a tracksuit so it would be easier to change into the dress when I got to the estate.

"Why didn't you wake me sooner?" I yelled at Caroline as I rushed around my room.

"I tried. You both kept saying 'five more minutes' honestly, your both giving me a headache." She whined.

I rolled my eyes, running around.

"My dress!" I screeched. I didn't have my dress.

"At the estate, where we need to be going." Caroline informed me. I kept rushing around me room while Elena jumped into the shower. She dressed in a tracksuit, saying her dress was already there.

Caroline drove us over to the Lockwood residence where the pageant was being held this year. Elena and is sat in the back, both her and Caroline prepping me for some questions. I nodded, taking in all the information being given to me. as we got to the house, Carol greeted us from the front.

"Hi girls."

"Hi Mayor Lockwood." Elena and I said in unison. She smiled at us, directing us where to go so we could get changed. Racing upstairs, I ran into one of the rooms, before I stripped down into my bra and underwear. I changed into my dress, walking out, holding it to me, asking Elena to zip it up. She zipped it up before I turned back around, she cupped my chin and smiled. I saw a few tears come down her cheeks.

"You look beautiful."

I grinned. she hugged me before pulling away and wiping her eyes.

"Come, let me curl your hair."

An hour and a half later, Elena and I were both dressed and ready, I could feel my nerves kicking in. Kol had not responded which broke my heart. I still hadn't heard from him. I quickly pulled Elena to me.

"I haven't heard from Kol." I whispered.

"I promise you, when today is over, I will personally go and find him." she kissed the tip of my nose. I smiled, crunching my nose, feeling her lipstick sticking to it.

Elena and I took a few pictures together before she took some of me. I smiled, standing with one hand on my hip, the other lying flat against my side.

There was a knock on the door, Elena walked over, checking to see who it was. Jeremy poked his head in, smile on his face.

"You look…..wow." he smiled. I grinned.

"You have to say that." I rolled my eyes. he walked over to me, pulling me into a hug before he tilted my chin up.

"Mom and dad would have been proud." He beamed at me. Elena walked over, her hand on my shoulder, the other on Jeremy's.

"I agree…..they would have been proud of both of you." She smiled.

"All of us." I amended.

"All of us." Jeremy pulled us both into him, the three of us hugging and then taking a few pictures. Jeremy pulled away, telling me to save him a dance later, I rolled my eyes but agreed. I waited in the room, feeling my nerves going into overdrive. I fidgeted with my hands, pacing backwards and forwards.

"It's time." Caroline smiled. I nodded, about to walk out. She stopped me for a second. "You look beautiful." She stroked a hand down my cheek. I smiled at her, following her to outside, where we will have to dance in front of the judges.

The dancing and questionnaire finished and soon Miss Mystic Falls would be crowned. I sat down, enjoying being off the heels for a little while. Someone sat down next to me, I could feel immense power coming from them. my heart sped up in fear.

"No need to fear, Jordan. I am here as Caroline's date." Klaus informed me. I turned and gave him a small smile.

"Enjoying your evening?" I asked, making small talk. Usually I didn't want to spend any more then a few minutes alone with Klaus, but he has been rather pleasant.

"Indeed. I wanted to come over and say you look beautiful."

"Thank you." I bowed my head. He went to move away before I grabbed his arm, letting go quickly.

"I'm sorry…..have you heard from Kol?" Klaus gave me a sad smile.

"Afraid not. I will be sure to inform him of how beautiful you looked today." Klaus stood up before walking off. I sighed, looking down at my hands. Maybe I was just stupid for falling in love with someone who was a thousand-year-old vampire.

I heard the clinking of a glass and wiped my tear away quickly before putting a big smile onto my face. Stefan walked over to me, offering his arm and escorting me to where the other contestants were.

"You look beautiful today, Jordan."

I smiled, my heart breaking in my chest but finally, I was hearing it from other people that I looked beautiful.


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter Forty-Seven:**

I hadn't been crowned Miss Mystic Falls and I was honestly more then happy for it. I watched as another girl I went to school with was crowned. Jennifer Bollard. The pageant was over and now, we all enjoyed a small party. I had walked over to get myself a drink when I bumped into a woman I had never seen around town before.

"Hi." I smiled at her. I could feel small amounts of power coming from her. it wasn't like a vampire or a witch. Then it hit me, werewolf.

"Hi.." she smiled back at me.

"Jordan." I waved at her. She stuck her hand out.

"Hayley."

I shook it, before letting go of her hand, offering to pour her a drink. She accepted it with a smile.

"What brings you to town?" I asked casually.

"Visiting a friend." She shrugged. I nodded, walking beside her as we were headed to the dance floor. Tyler walked up, big smile on his face.

"You look amazing Jordan."

"Thanks Ty." I smiled.

"You look lovely." Hayley smiled.

"Thanks Hayley." I waved as Jeremy waved at me. "I better go."

"Boyfriend?" Hayley guessed. I crunched my face, shaking my head quickly.

"Twin." I replied. She looked down at her feet. I took her hand in mine, squeezing it gently. "It was nice meeting you. If you are free, I would love to shout you for coffee."

"Ah, thanks." She gave me a shy smile. I walked off, letting Jeremy twirl me onto the floor, Elena joining us shortly. The three of us, spinning each other around, we laughed and had a great time. I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned to see Alaric wearing a dress shirt and black trousers. He offered me his hand, I took it, dancing with him on the dance floor. This night was perfect, even though it hurt that Kol wasn't here and I hadn't heard from him, everyone else I loved and cared for was here with me.

The next day, I had gone back to Tyler's place to help him and a few others clean up. I was stacking a few chairs, I turned when I let out a small yelp. Elijah bowed his head to me.

"My apologies for frightening you."

"Elijah." I breathed. I tried to suck in more air, my heart taking a few to steady itself.

"May I speak with you?" he asked.

I looked around, most of the place looked pretty clean, only a few tables needing to be moved.

"Sure." I followed him as we walked away from the Lockwood estate and through the woods. I don't know why I thought it would be a good idea for me to follow a vampire into the woods, but this was Elijah. Elijah was one vampire I trusted, yes, he had done some things worth questioning but he had atoned for those. He was honest and honourable.

"I hope you are well." He started off with. I smiled. he always took an interest in your wellbeing before he jumped down your throat of threatened you, unlike Klaus.

"I am and yourself?" I asked.

"Concerned. I have yet to hear from Kol in over a few months."

I frowned, that didn't sound good.

"The last I have heard from him was a month ago saying he was away on family business."

Elijah remained silent, I stopped us, grabbing his arm and looking him in the eyes.

"I'm worried, he would have called or messaged by now."

"Yes, I believe you are right, he would have. Well, he would have at least messaged you." Elijah added with an afterthought.

"Where do you think he would be?" I asked.

"I suppose Niklaus may have daggered him again."

I frowned. Kol didn't want to be daggered, he hated being daggered. I couldn't blame him either.

"Rebekah hasn't been around either."

"Yes, she is currently in New Orleans for the time being." Elijah informed me, I nodded. At least Rebekah was safe.

"Is this about the cure?" I asked suddenly.

"What do you know of the cure?" Elijah asked me sharply. I flinched.

"Um, not a lot to be honest. I was kinda busy with Elena…" I trailed off.

"Oh yes, I believe I heard about that ordeal and that you had siphoned the hunters curse."

"Yes." I answered the hidden question. We walked toward the main road. "Where would Klaus be keeping Kol's body?" I asked.

"Possibly the house, leave it with me Jordan."

I blinked and suddenly he was gone. I sighed, heading to the main road, walking back to the Lockwood estate. Matt pulled up, smiling and offered me a lift home. I gladly jumped in, lying about sneaking off early.

I was back at school, drumming my pen against the table and tuning out of the lesson. I was alright with reading later and devising my notes when I wasn't too busy worrying about Kol. I had tried sending a few messages and leaving a few more voicemails. If he was daggered, I wanted him to have something happy to listen too. I wrote a few letters too, wanting to update him on events as they happened. I added a photo of me from the Miss Mystic Falls pageant. I sealed them, leaving them in my dresser draw. I heard the bell ring, and got to my feet slowly, walking out the classroom and to my next class. This day was dragging. Only one last class left and I was homebound. I got through the hour, meeting Jeremy in the carpark. Him and Bonnie just looked at each other, not even smiling. I frowned and jumped into the front seat.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Everything is getting hard." Jeremy answered. I nodded in understanding. Between the search for the cure, school and dealing with Klaus, it was a wonder anyone could find a bit of peace.

We drove home, I danced and sung along to whatever song came on the radio, Jeremy joining in every so often. When we pulled up, we saw Stefan waiting out the front on the porch. Jeremy's eyes narrowed and I rolled my eyes. jumping out, I let Jeremy shield me as we approached Stefan.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked.

"Was just checking on you guys. Hybrids are crawling around."

"Awesome." I muttered. Hybrids creeped me out, not Tyler but the rest of them sure as hell did. They were like, little Klaus's.

Stefan ushered us inside the house, scanning the area. I turned to look at him with a weird look, he remained outside.

"You ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, just stay inside tonight. Both of you." He said sternly, I nodded. I didn't have much else to do anyway. Jeremy on the other hand, I looked around to find him standing behind me, hand at his hip where his gun was hoisted.

"Staying in?" I asked. he nodded.


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter Forty-Eight:**

The next few days seemed to drag with school, I was still keeping on top of my grades, I sighed, I would get my exams results today. I was handed a letter, containing the very results I worked so hard to get. I sighed, tucking it into my bag for safe keeping. I didn't want to look, what if I failed? I sighed as I opened the door to my house, pulling the letter out and dropping the bag at the door. The doorbell rang, I spun around and opened it with a confused look. Elijah stood on the other side.

"Miss Jordan."

"Elijah." I bowed me head, walking out onto the porch. He eyed the letter in my hand. "Exam results." I answered the look. He gave me a knowing look before he smiled.

"And?" he asked.

"I'm too scared to open and find out." My eyes were wide as I looked back at the letter of doom in my hand.

"May I?" he asked with a chuckle. I handed it over to him and he opened it. my nerves were running rampant and I could my body tense. He opened the letter slowly, his eyes scanning it. I covered my face, unable to watch him.

"Congratulations. High marks, 99%" he informed me.

I snatched the paper from his hand, reading it for myself. he was right, high marks and 99 percent. I squealed and jumped up and down.

"I passed. I passed." I sung happily. I threw myself at Elijah, hugging him in my moment of joy. I pulled back, looking down, feeling my cheeks warm.

"Sorry." I murmured.

"No, by all means. I am happy for you."

"Thanks. Man, I can breathe to much easier now." I hunched over, smiling as I had passed my exams with flying colours.

"I am pleased to hear it."

I looked up at him before his smile fell off his face, turning into a small frown.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I have found Kol's whereabouts, but I am unable to get close enough…" he trailed off.

"Where? Maybe I can?" I offered. Elijah shook his head quickly.

"I will find a way. Kol is very fond of you, I believe you are good for him and if anything were to happen to you, he would not handle it." I nodded, feeling a little uneasy. Kol was in trouble and need help.

"Ok." I nodded. I had no idea what else I could say?

"I wish to keep you informed, Jordan."

"Thank you, Elijah."

I watched him gracefully walk down my steps before he blurred, leaving me standing on the porch alone.

I sat in the living room; Elena was sprawled out on the couch. I handed her my exam results.

"I'm so proud of you." She was already on the floor, pulling me into a bear hug. I laughed as she kissed the side of my head constantly.

"Thanks." I laughed. Jeremy walked into the house, giving us a weird glance.

"Brainiac aced the exams. 99 percent." Elena informed him. Jeremy grinned before joined Elena in smothering me with their love. Personally, I didn't mind. We heard Elena's phone ringing, she answered it. Jeremy and I listened as the smile dropped form her face and she was standing on her feet. when she hung up, we looked at her confused.

"Tyler and some Hybrids are planning on attacking Klaus tonight."

We headed over to the Salvatore's Damon scowled when seeing me.

"Do we really need, carebear here?" he gestured. i grabbed his wrist walking past, siphoning him. he groaned in pain before I let go and continued into the house.

"Yep." Stefan answered with a grin.

Damon stumbled, rubbing his wrist, sending me a small glare. I stood, Jeremy standing beside me and Elena on the other side. I was surprised when she hadn't snapped at me for hurting Damon.

"What's the plan?" I asked.

We all moved into position, Damon and I were strolling down the street, making it look like we were grabbing coffee.

"Why do you always insult me?" I grumbled.

"Who else will insult you if I don't?" he shot back. I rolled my eyes, feeling annoyed. I thought we would have gotten passed this. I heard him sigh, turning to give him a sideways glance. "I care for you Jordan. I don't want to see you hurt."

"I can take care of myself." I huffed. He was treating me like a child, and I was anything but.

"Yes, I know but you never wanted to be brought into this." His tone was serious.

"Yes, but it keeps following me around like…" I froze when spotting someone. "Klaus." I finished. Damon snorted.

"Yes, he does seem to follow the innocent around." Damon joked.

"Ah, Damon and Jordan, fancy seeing you out here. Am I intruding?" he asked.

"In fact, you are." Damon replied, wrapping an arm around my shoulder. I avoided eye contact with Klaus, not wishing to get his attention. "Jordan passed her exams. I am treating her." Damon smiled.

"Congratulations." Klaus said, directing his attention to me. I smiled and thanked him before skating my eyes away.

"So, what brings you out and about?" Damon asks politely. I noticed that he had moved so his body was slightly in front of mine. I felt grateful, forgetting my anger at him.

"You know, needing to remind people of who I am." Klaus shrugged casually.

I felt uncomfortable and wished I had agreed to go with Stefan. I had the choice of either going with Stefan or Damon. Stefan was guarding Tyler's house, keeping track of his every move. Damon was going into town, patrolling for hybrids. I cursed myself, I should have stuck with Stefan. Damon was like a Klaus magnet.

"What's the lovely Elena up to tonight?" Klaus asked.

I rubbed my arms, feeling a chill running down my spine.

"Waiting for us, so, as much as this is a pleasure, we must go." Damon said, pushing me behind him as to make us leave.

"Very well, enjoy your evening." Klaus smirked, watching us leave. I let out the breath I was holding.

"He always creeps me out." The words were out my mouth before I could control it.

"I know, he creeps everyone out." Damon agreed.

We met up with Elena and Bonnie.

"We ran into Klaus." I informed them as soon as we saw them.

"Eww." Bonnie crinkled her nose and I nodded in agreement with her. Elena's eyes scanned me quickly.

"Are you hurt?" she asked, stepping closer.

"No." I shook my head. She relaxed a little.

We heard our phones go off, Caroline sending a message that Klaus was at the Grill, torturing her and Matt. I smiled.

"Plan B." Damon smiled. we all went our separate ways; I was pretending to go home. I walked up the porch steps, waving as Elena drove off. I waited until she turned the corner in her car before running to mine, jumping in and heading over to the Mikaelson's.


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter Forty-Nine:**

I parked a street away from the Mikaelson mansion and snuck through the backyard. I saw a hybrid walking around. He must have heard me, I felt his hand wrap around my throat, squeezing it gently. I wrapped both my hands around his wrist, siphoning him quickly. He hissed out in pain, a look of terror on his face.

"Sorry." I apologised before I saw his eyes rolling into the back of his head.

I grabbed his jacket, throwing it around my shoulders, maybe it could help with my scent. I didn't know, I was just thinking on the spot, rather then actually having a solid plan.

I creeped into the house, hearing a few voices shouting through the house. I peered around the corner, scanning it and finding no one there.

"Klaus needs us." One man shouted.

I hid myself around the corner, hand over my mouth to keep myself quiet. I listened.

"You two stay here and guard the coffin." One ordered.

A coffin, maybe Kol? I felt adrenalin rush through me. if it was Kol, I was going to see him again. I listened as the front door closed and a few cars started up. I listened before I stepped around the corner. I felt myself being pinned against the wall. A scream leaving my lips.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" the hybrid asked.

I saw his fangs and the veins and fear ran through me. he smiled.

"I am hungry." He licked his lips. I wrapped my hands around his wrist and siphoned him quickly too. his face morphed in pain and I could feel the magic entering my body. A few seconds later and he was on the ground, dead. I glanced around, the other one blinked at me. I recognised him from the other night.

"Hi." I waved at him.

"Hey." He waved back, smile on his face. "That was cool." I shrugged.

"I'm Jordan."

"Adrian."

I stepped forward, eyes landing on the coffin, I looked at it hopeful. I glanced at Adrian who stepped aside, nodding at me.

"Will you kill me?" I asked. he shook his head.

"No." I cocked my head to the side. He rolled his eyes before he walked over to his friend, stabbing him with a wooden stake. I gasped a little.

"I never like him." Adrian shrugged. I nodded. I kept an eye on him as I walked up to the coffin, opening the lid. My breath hitched, seeing Kol lying there, dagger in his chest. I felt tears run down my cheeks, I leaned in, stroking his face gently before eying the dagger. I grabbed the dagger, yanking it out of his chest.

It had been an hour, Adrian an di both waited to see if Kol would awaken, his eyes darted to the front door, he growled.

"Run."

"But…"

"Run." He barked at me again. I shook my head, standing beside him stubbornly. Kol would be a wake soon, we just had to wait. Adrian and I looked at each other. The door kicked open; a few hybrids walked in. I counted four, I gulped as their eyes all flicked to me.

"Smell delicious." The woman cooed at me.

"Try me." I said, balling my fists, feeling a tingle shoot through my body. She flashed, before charging at me. Adrian grabbed her arm, flinging her back. She gasped, eye narrowing at him.

"What's the meaning of this?" she hissed.

"Leave." Adrian commanded.

The woman stood up, laughing. The other joined in, my eyes darted between her and the other three that stood by the door.

"I will kill you. Both of you." Her eyes looked between Adrian and me. I gulped but didn't back down. She charged again as did the others. I felt fangs land in my arm. I screamed before my free hand touched the side of their face, siphoning them. I heard them hollower in pain, dropping to their knees weakly. I felt another set of fangs in my shoulder. I hissed out, my good arm reaching around, hand closing on their face. The fangs weren't in my shoulder anymore. My head felt a little fuzzy. I turned as one hybrid looked at me with pain on their face. I looked down to see a hand through their chest, heart toward me. I blinked and watched as the man fell and Adrian looked at me. the veins under his eyes as he eyed the mark on my shoulder and on my arm.

"You….ok?" he breathed out.

I nodded. One down, three to go.

Pain exploded as my body skidded across the marble floor and slamming against the trolley with Kol's coffin on it. My vision swam and I clutched my head in pain, trying to sooth the dull ache.

"Kol…please." I begged, willing him to wake up and save us. "I need you." I yelled. A hybrid came up, slamming my head against the ground. I groaned, feeling the darkness creeping in. my hand reached out, grabbing a hold of his ankle and I siphoned. The darkness retreated; the hybrid fell to the ground in front of me. I glared at him. I could feel blood running down the side of my face.

"Go to hell." I muttered and siphoned all magic out of him. He dropped down. I took a deep breath, turning to see Adrian take the woman and another male on. I pushed myself to my feet, stumbling a little. Adrian turned to me, fear in his eyes. I was a little confused. The woman had stopped too as did the male. They were starring at something behind me, I turned slowly and felt a smile on my face.

"Kol." I breathed out as his eyes darkened and the veins appeared around his eyes. his fangs were out. I blinked when I soon realized his eyes were on me. I took a step back, fear rocking through me. I shook my head, the blood gushing down the side of it. his eyes followed the blood.

"Kol?" I tired again.

A scream tore from my throat when I felt his fangs rip into my neck. My scream gargled and then that when the darkness took me.

When I opened my eyes, there was a warm white light around me and no pain.

"Jordan?" I knew that voice. I blinked when seeing my mothers smiling face. Her and dad welcomed me into their arms. I ran into them, feeling overjoyed.


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter Fifty:**

Kol twitched, his body finally coming back to life. There was grunts of pain, bones breaking and most of all the smell of blood. It was overpowering and alluring.

"Kol." He knew that sweet voice. it always kept him company in the darkness. "I need you." She spoke again. He could hear the desperation and the pain in her voice. Jordan. It was his Jordan's voice. Kol's eyes flew open, adjusting quickly to the harsh artificial light. His fangs popped out of his gums when the sweet scent of blood filled his nose. He could heart a very sweet heart beating and had him licking his lips. He watched through blood lust as she turned to him. the look of relief filled her face. His eyes went from her face, tracking the blood that oozed out of her. she took a step backwards. Her word lost on him as the sound of her blood rushing around her body filled his ears.

He grabbed her small frame into his arm, fangs plunging into her neck. the sweet taste of her blood filling his mouth and washing down his dry throat. Her screams gargled, stopping as did her heart. Kol pulled away before his eyes fell onto the body he cradled. He fell his knees give out, taking the body with him. he clutched her blood streaked face, tears blurring his vision.

"Jordan?" his voice broke. Her lifeless body was limp in his arms. He cradled her gently against him, hugging her close.

"No. no no no no no. please. NO!" He pleaded. Her held her closer, tears running down his cheeks. His heart breaking in more then a thousand pieces. He had no idea how long he had been on the ground, cradling her to him.

"Kol?" a voice, gentle. His eyes looked up through the tears.

"Help me…..please." he begged.

Elijah dropped down, a hand gently landing on Kol shoulder. The grief on his brother's face was enough to have his knees buckling. Kol clutched Jordan in his arms as if she were the most precious thing in the world. Elijah saw the blood smudge on Kol's lips and chin, the wound in Jordan's neck. Elijah closed his eyes, allowing the moment to share in his brother grief. He had seen Kol falling in love with the girl, bettering himself and truly changing. Elijah felt a few tears roll down his cheeks. A second later he regained his composure, placing a hand on Kol's shoulder.

"We need to give her to her family."

"Please…Elijah." Kol's voice broke with such pain.

_**Gilbert's House**_

Elena walked in, Jeremy beside her. she frowned when she didn't hear Jordan moving around the house. She ran upstairs before, glancing around Jordan's room before frowning and heading downstairs.

"Jordan's not here."

"She said she was coming home." Jeremy sounded confused. Elena nodded, trying to call her sister's phone, only for it to be switched off. She watched Jeremy trying and he got the same thing. Elena felt something crawl over her, she shuddered, trying to fight this feeling off. She looked over to see Jeremy had tears running down his cheeks.

"Jer?" she whispered.

He clutched his heart, rubbing his heard in a trance like state. Elena caught him as his knees gave out. Elena held Jeremy, feeling this sorrow wash over her, she refused to believe or entertain the thought that something terrible had happened to Jordan. There was a knock at the door, Elena turned her head, she gave Jeremy and kiss to the head before getting to her feet and walking over. Opening the door, she saw Elijah standing there. He had blood on his white buttoned up shirt. Elena watched as Elijah opened his mouth and closed it, the look of aguish on his face. She felt tears welling in her eyes, shaking her head.

"Please…." Her voice cracked.

"I'm sorry Elena, I was too late." Elijah whispered.

Elena felt the tears run down her cheeks, she turned to see Jeremy standing there, tears streaming down his face. She walked over, wrapping her arms around his stiff body.

Elena had gotten no sleep last night, she had sat on her bed, flicking through the Christmas present Jordan had made her. a photo album. Elena had wiped her tears away, feeling hollow. She sent a text out to inform the others, asking for them to leave her and Jeremy alone for a little while. She heard Jeremy. Getting to her feet, Elena walked down the hallway, starring at Jordan's door before she pushed it open. Jeremy sat on her bed.

"Jer?" Elena walked slowly to him. he looked up, tears in his eyes.

"Make it stop. It hurts." He begged her.

Elena felt a massive stabbing pain in her chest.

"Why does everyone die on me?" he asked.

Elena closed the distance, sitting down and taking one of his hands in her own.

"I'm not leaving you." She promised him. Jeremy needed her. he had just lost the other part of himself. Elena held Jeremy close, tears rolling down her cheeks.

_**Mikaelson Mansion**_

Kol sat in his room, on the couch where Jordan had sat when they had spoken. His mind filling up with her smiles and laughs. Kol's eyes shifted to the door as it opened, the doppelganger walking in. she thanked Elijah, she had a book and a stack of letter in her hand.

"I think she would want you to have these."

Kol stood up, taking the book and letters that were addressed to him in his hands. He looked down, feeling this horrible pain wash through him.

Elena shifted on her feet uncomfortably. Elijah had spoken to her, telling her how Jordan had died. She felt angry and hurt, Kol had taken away one of the people most precious to her. she refused to let Elijah sway her. Kol deserved eternity of misery.

"I know Jordan loved you….." she started. She saw Kol flinch at her words. The anger inside suddenly felt like it was leaving her, a warmth instead filling her. she sighed. "I know she also left you voice mails."

Kol didn't look up, the hatred he had for himself, he had begged and pleaded with Elijah to help end his torment. He had even begged Nik. Neither of them obliging his request. Kol walked over to his table, his phone sat in the draw. He fished it out, turning the device one. he had a picture of Jordan when they had gone out shopping on their date. She had forced him to try on a silly hat with her and then pose for a picture. His finger stroked over her laughing face as she had turned to look at him.

Messages and voice message alerts were coming through, he walked over to his bed. sitting down and allowing the phone to finishing receiving everything. He opened the letters, reading through them. She had written him an account of everything he had missed. He found a smile tilt his lips when she had complained at how much she hated the exams. She had passed them; he knew she would. She was smart, smarter than him. she studied and worked hard, and he admired her for it. she gave him a picture of her when she had done the pageant. Nik had said she looked stunning and he was right. Kol stroked a finger over her smiling face, tears filling his eyes again as the guilt tore through him. He had murdered her, taken her life away from her.

He poured over every letter, cherishing every word she had written to him, he listened to the voicemails she had left. He felt his breath hitch when she had told him how much she missed him and wanted to tell him something to his face. After he listened to every voice mail twice, he saved them all. Wanting to hear her voice any time he needed too. picking up the book of the Brothers Grimm, he turned it carefully over in his hands. Opening the cover with care, he saw a few sheets of paper folded inside. Opening them, he read through the thought she wrote down.

_I think I'm falling in love with Kol. _

Reading those words, everything seemed to stop inside him. he traced over the words, holding the letter closer to him.

"I love you Jordan Gilbert and I WILL bring you back." He vowed.

_**Thanks for reading, this is now the end of this story. I hope you enjoyed.**_


	51. UPDATE

Hey everyone,

The sequel is now uploading, for The Gilbert Twins. The name is Second Chance.

Don't forget to review or favourite the story, if you have anything you want to see, let me know 😊


End file.
